À tous ceux que j'ai aimés
by Magnolopsida
Summary: Ce n'était pas supposé arriver. Tony ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu aller jusque là. Peut-être que Steve lui manquait trop, et alors que tout le monde l'avait trahi et après toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises, ce gamin était le seul qui le regardait encore comme s'il était la plus belle chose qui soit sur cette foutue planète.
1. Partie 1

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey les loulous, comment ça va ? On profite des vacances pour la plupart ? :D Alors non, ce n'est pas l'OS sur Tony et Loki dont je parlais dans mes autres fics mais bien un autre ovni, comme vous avez dû le remarquer dans les tags et le résumé de la fic, encore bravo si vous avez eu le courage de cliquer en voyant le ship ! XD

Donc évidemment, parlons rapidement de ça avant toute chose. Oui, c'est un ship que j'aime bien et puisqu'il n'y a strictement rien sur eux en français, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre ! J'ai été la première à écrire sur le ship de Bucky et Tony, alors pourquoi pas celui-ci aussi ! :D

Ici, Peter a 18 ans et pas 15 comme dans Homecoming (que je ne vais voir que dimanche soir après un resto :3) (parce que bon, 15 c'était limite quand même...) il est donc majeur dans notre pays, mais pas aux US où la majorité est notée à 21 ans (je préfère préciser qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion en lisant! ^^)

Donc, ceux que la différence d'âge dérangent, merci de ne pas lire ni même reviewer pour vous plaindre ! Je sais qu'aux US c'est un ship qui a un peu plus de succès, bien qu'il y a toujours des gens pour critiquer et insulter au lieu de laisser les gens écrire ce qu'ils aiment dans leur coin, et même si globalement les gens en France sont vachement plus cool sur les ships des autres, on ne sait jamais ! x')

Breeeeef quoiqu'il en soit, si certains n'ont pas encore fui en courant, j'espère que ça vous plaira !:D C'est un premier test (bon, de 20 000 mots ce qui est énorme, mais un test quand même! XD) car si ça vous plait, je pense faire une deuxième partie, mais j'en parlerai à la fin de cet OS, donc bonne lecture ! :)

PS : Il est tellement gros ce texte que je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de tout corriger, il y a des fautes qui trainent ! ^^

* * *

 **Partie 1**

Après les derniers évènements en Sibérie une semaine plus tôt, Tony n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de repenser au gamin qu'il avait entraîné dans cette lutte stupide. Après tout, il avait eu beaucoup à gérer ces derniers jours et surtout, il se sentait coupable d'avoir démasqué Peter Parker en visionnant quelques vidéos sur Youtube pour lui demander de venir se battre contre les autres Avengers parce qu'il ne serait pas de trop dans cette bataille.

Encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris de se pointer ainsi chez le gamin araignée pour le décider à venir en Allemagne. Peut-être que Steve avait raison et qu'il était un inconscient : cela y ressemblait drôlement, dans tous les cas. Mais malgré tout, l'étudiant avec accepté avec une joie et un empressement incroyable, des étoiles dans les yeux et le suivant, une ferveur presque indécente dans le regard. Et c'était cela qui le faisait se rendre coupable davantage encore, car lors de ce combat à l'aéroport, il l'avait durement renvoyé chez lui sans aucune réelle explication autre que "Tu es à bout, rentre chez toi", et Tony devait avouer que lui-même n'aurait pas aimé être écarté de la sorte.

Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui une semaine plus tôt, il ne faisait qu'y penser entre deux rapports et deux crises d'angoisses tard le soir, la main crispée sur un verre de whisky - il devait tout de même quelques explications à l'adolescent, et s'excuser. Il avait agit comme un con, comme bien souvent d'ailleurs, et la pensée de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre avait été déçu par lui, juste après Steve, lui était insupportable. Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à attraper son téléphone pour appeler Peter, alors le mieux était encore qu'il se déplace.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans la chambre de ce dernier, assis sur son lit à attendre qu'il rentre de ses cours. Il avait apporté un magnifique bouquet de fleurs à la tante de Peter, espérant bien la soudoyer avec des roses hors-de-prix pour qu'il puisse parler au plus jeune. Cette dernière avait accepté le présent en lui jetant un regard glacial, se décalant pour le laisser entrer, attrapant un vase d'une manière rageuse, plongeant les pauvres fleurs dans l'eau tout en s'exclamant sans même un bonjour :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais vous avez intérêt à être là pour réparer votre erreur.

Tony grimaça légèrement à ces mots et baissa la tête, l'air coupable. Le ton colérique de tante May lui rappelait légèrement celui qu'avait sa mère Maria lorsqu'il faisait des bétises étant plus jeune, époque qu'il aurait bien souhaité oublier.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il pensa un instant que Peter avait tout raconté à cette femme pour qu'elle parle de la sorte, mais il apparut vite qu'elle ne savait rien de la double vie de son neveu lorsqu'elle ajouta :

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous fait pour que Peter soit dans un tel état ? Vous lui avez fermé les portes du MIT ? Retiré la bourse ?

Elle croisa les bras, le regardant d'un air mauvais tout en ajoutant, imperturbable, se fichant royalement qu'elle s'adressait à Tony Stark en personne :

\- Il ne me raconte jamais rien, il a peur que je m'inquiète trop, à juste titre me direz-vous, alors peut-être pourrez vous m'éclairer. J'essaierai de ne pas m'énerver.

Mais cette femme était terrible, bon sang ! Ecarquillant légèrement les yeux, le plus vieux retint une remarque désobligeante qui l'aurait à coup sûr flanqué à la porte et répondit avec empressement, secouant fortement la tête :

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, je ne compte pas l'empêcher d'entrer où il souhaite ni même lui retirer la bourse que je réserve aux étudiants du MIT ! Non, je dois juste avoir quelques détails sur certaines choses pour sa prochaine année.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous n'y êtes pour rien dans son comportement ? demanda la brune, suspicieuse.

\- Pas du tout, répondit le milliardaire en s'insultant mentalement, détestant mentir à une femme aussi honnête et protectrice envers Peter. Quel minable il faisait, pathétique.

Réajustant sa cravate d'un geste nerveux, il lui adressa un sourire un peu bancal qu'il souhaitait fait passer pour assuré et ajouta :

\- Je vais voir si je peux en savoir plus sur ce qui le tracasse, mais je ne vous promets rien.

L'air légèrement rassurée, May acquiesça d'un signe de tête et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge fixée contre le mur du salon et l'informa :

\- Peter devrait rentrer des cours dans un petit quart d'heure, que diriez-vous de l'attendre ?

Puisque c'était précisement ce qu'il comptait faire, l'ingénieur acquiesça vivement et avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de l'inviter à manger une fois encore ses gâteaux au goût douteux comme lors de sa première visite, il s'exclama :

\- Je vais l'attendre dans sa chambre.

Il se trouvait donc à présent assis sur le lit du gamin, se demandant à quel point ce dernier pouvait aller mal à cause de ses actes stupides. Tony avait bien l'intention de réparer ça, même s'il n'avait encore aucune idée de la manière dont il allait s'y prendre, en toute honnêteté.

Jouant avec sa cravate d'un geste distrait, il commença bien vite à s'ennuyer et se leva, faisant le tour de la petite pièce, incapable de retenir sa curiosité. Il n'y avait de prime abord rien d'exceptionnel, mis à part le vieil ordinateur totalement trafiqué par Peter, qui, Tony en était certain, devait à présent marcher du tonnerre et carburer à une vitesse impressionnante. Car, évidemment, cette histoire de bourse et de MIT n'était en aucun cas une excuse - bon, si, mais pas totalement - puisque Peter avait les capacités pour y entrer. Il était un véritable génie, peut-être pas autant que l'était le milliardaire à son âge mais cela restait impressionnant. Mis à part Bruce, Tony ne cotôyait jamais personne avec un tel intellect et il devait avouer que c'était reposant parfois, de sortir des termes scientifiques obscurs et douteux, sachant très bien que son interlocuteur le comprendrait sans mal.

Il savait aussi que le costume qu'il avait offert à Peter devait être caché dans un coin de la petite chambre aux tons de gris anthracite un peu terne, et se demanda un instant s'il avait été faire ses sorties nocturnes cette semaine, malgré le fait qu'il soit sûrement fatigué et furieux après Tony - un très mauvais mélange d'ailleurs, le genre capable de provoquer des inattentions et se faire tuer stupidement en s'accrochant mal avec ses toiles à un immeuble, cet idiot.

Bien décidé à ne pas s'incruster davantage - curieux oui, mais il y avait des limites - de peur de se faire arracher les yeux par l'étudiant, il se posa de nouveau sur le lit de ce dernier, sursautant légèrement en se rendant compte qu'il venait de s'asseoir sur quelque chose.

Se redressant d'un bond, espérant n'avoir rien abîmé, quoi que ce fusse, sa curiosité mal placée ne tint pas longtemps et il souleva la couette plutôt épaisse, plongant la main sous cette dernière pour en retirer avec un regard stupéfait...une peluche. Et pas n'importe quelle peluche, une d'Iron man.

Sur le coup, il resta la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction puis se reprit, observant l'objet, presque attendri. Il avait déjà deviné que Peter était fan de lui depuis tout petit - et honnêtement, cela faisait plaisir autant que ça pouvait le mettre mal à l'aise - et cette peluche le lui prouvait une fois encore, puisqu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment récente, ayant déjà traversé les années. Malgré tout, il était persuadé que le plus jeune dormait encore avec, et il lui suffisait juste de porter le mini Iron man à son nez pour sentir l'odeur très présente du brun.

Se rendant compte de ses pensées, il eut une grimace gênée et reposa la peluche au fond du lit, replaçant la couverture correctement avant de s'asseoir un peu plus loin, repérant en même temps quelques voix au rez-de-chaussée, puis des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Cela le fit se figer et il fixa la porte en se mordant légèrement les lèvres, peu rassuré, près à encaisser la colère du plus jeune.

Lorsque Peter passa la porte, Tony remarqua immédiatement à quel point il semblait fatigué, les épaules basses et de larges cernes sous les yeux, se sentant immédiatement coupable pour lui faire subir ça. Le lycéen le remarqua aussitôt ainsi installé sur son lit et l'air mal à l'aise, et il sembla soudainement aussi triste que furieux, refermant la porte derrière lui un peu plus fortement que nécessaire.

\- Hey petit, lâcha le milliardaire du bout des lèvres, hésitant.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Stark, répondit son interlocuteur d'un air neutre, lui jetant à peine un regard alors qu'il allait s'installer à son bureau, sortant quelques cahiers tout en l'ignorant royalement.

Une nouvelle grimace apparut sur le visage du plus vieux en se voyant snobé de la sorte, et il inspira à fond, prenant son courage à deux mains avant de s'exclamer :

\- On doit parler je crois, Peter.

Ce dernier se contenta de soupirer lourdement en guise de réponse et fit tourner sa chaise de bureau vers lui, le regardant sans un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je te dois des excuses, en premier lieu, souffla le brun en baissant les yeux.

Il n'était pas du genre à s'écraser devant les autres où se sentir mal à l'aise, mais le gamin lui faisait cet effet-là, un peu comme Steve ou Howard. Cette sensation terrifiante de ne pas vouloir les décevoir quand ils cherchaient après lui, et il lui semblait attendre leur approbation, ce qu'il détestait et craignait également au fond de lui, parce que pourquoi ce qu'ils pensaient de lui était si vital ? Soupirant, il se focalisa sur le plus jeune qui avait croisé les bras, tentant d'avoir l'air implacable malgré sa lèvre inférieure devenue tremblante.

\- Des excuses pour quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pour t'avoir entraîné dans cette lutte stupide avec le Cap. Tu n'étais en rien concerné, et je n'aurai jamais dû chambouler ta vie de cette manière en apparaissant du jour au lendemain.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment rien compris, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua le brun avec un sourire amer, secouant la tête, lui jetant un regard empli de dérision.

L'ingénieur du retenir avec difficulté le regard noir qu'il voulut lui jeter, parce que, eh bien on ne disait pas à Tony Stark qu'il ne comprenait rien, c'était une insulte qu'il ne prenait jamais à la légère. Néanmoins, Peter était en colère, alors il pouvait bien lui pardonner ça.

\- Alors, explique-toi, demanda-t-il après un instant de silence, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce n'est pas pour m'avoir entraîné dans ce combat que vous devriez vous excuser, mais pour m'en avoir exclu de manière aussi déplaisante, souffla le brun avec une grimace, tentant de cacher l'air furieux qui s'étalait de seconde en seconde sur ses traits aux aspects torturés.

\- Pardon ? releva finalement le milliardaire, plus que surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas évident ? s'agaça l'araignée. Vous m'avez dit que j'en avais fini, que j'étais KO et que je devais retourner faire mes devoirs ! Sérieusement ?!

D'accord, dit comme ça, Tony passait davantage encore pour une petite merde. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il tenta :

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu-

\- Oh si, c'est exactement ce que vous vouliez dire ! le coupa Peter d'un air mauvais. Je ne suis plus un enfant, ne venez pas me parler de devoirs !

Le plus vieux dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il avait lui-même utilisé cette excuse lors de leur première rencontre et se racla la gorge, tentant à nouveau :

\- Très bien, c'est effectivement ce que j'ai dit. Mais tu vas me laisser finir, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Peter avait de nouveau ouvert la bouche. On était en plein combat, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que j'ai dit, et je voulais surtout que tu ne sois pas blessé, car j'ai compris ce jour-là à l'aéroport que le Cap n'hésiterait même pas à frapper un gamin comme toi.

Son regard se durcit un peu alors qu'il ajoutait dans un souffle :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurai dit à ta tante si tu avais été grièvement blessé, ou pire ?

Il marqua une pause et ajouta avec un pauvre sourire :

\- De plus, je commence à te connaître un tout petit peu. Tu m'aurais harcelé jusqu'à ce que j'accepte que tu viennes avec moi en Sibérie, et crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas voulu t'y trouver, termina-t-il, le regard sombre et triste, le poids du monde semblant reposer sur ses épaules.

Peter ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de pincer les lèvres sans savoir quoi dire face à tout ça. Même avec tout ce que Tony avait fait récemment, il l'appréciait toujours énormément, et grâce à lui il avait enfin l'impression d'être accepté à part entière. C'était nouvau, génial et surtout, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête maintenant à cause de son caprice d'enfant gâté, alors que Tony Stark lui même s'était déplacé pour venir s'excuser, agissant en adulte, plus que lui, du haut de ses dix-huit ans. Malgré tout, il détestait pardonner aussi facilement, se trouvant donc dans une impasse.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je veux juste que...eh bien, les choses ont un peu foiré avec les Avengers dernièrement, alors je n'ai pas envie que tu me détestes, avoua soudainement Tony, l'air peiné.

Peter lui jeta un regard plus que surpris, ne pensant pas avoir droit à une confession de ce genre de la part de son idole d'enfance. Comment pouvait-il sincèrement lui en vouloir encore alors que Tony avait l'air si misérable en cet instant, le regard si défait et éteint ? Soupirant lourdement, il passa une main sur son visage et avoua :

\- Je ne vous déteste pas.

Ces mots eurent l'air de rassurer le brun qui eut un sourire un peu tordu dans sa direction, ses yeux couleur de miel pétillant de soulagement. Peter s'installa à nouveau sur sa chaise, demandant soudain dans un souffle, comme s'il avait peur de la réponse :

\- Alors, que faites-vous maintenant ? Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je suppose, lâcha le lycéen en haussant les épaules, comme si cela ne lui faisait rien - mais l'ingénieur savait à quel point c'était faux, Peter mentait si mal.

\- Eh bien...commença-t-il d'un air hésitant. A vrai dire, il n'y a personne à la tour, je ne pourrais donc pas avoir de remarques désobligeantes si tu veux venir, parfois...tu n'es pas obligé, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant que le plus jeune restait de marbre.

\- Venir à la tour ? répéta ce dernier en haussant les sourcils.

\- Pour construire des trucs ? tenta Tony d'un air hésitant. J'en sais rien, c'était juste une idée comme ça, ce n'est pa-

\- Ce serait génial ! le coupa Peter avec un grand sourire, bondissant de sa chaise à nouveau, l'air surexcité.

Un peu pris par surprise par une telle explosion de joie, le plus vieux cligna légèrement des yeux puis lui renvoya son sourire, proposant avec tout autant d'enthousiasme :

\- On pourrait améliorer ton costume ? Il faut dire que ce que j'ai fait était du rapide pour la bataille à l'aéroport, mais je peux sûrement faire ça mieux, tu pourrais m'aider.

\- Evidemment, quand est-ce qu'on peut faire ça ? le questionna l'étudiant, qui semblait déjà près à partir et le suivre.

\- Je ne sais pas trop...il faut quand même que tu bosses tes cours, petit, souffla Tony.

Peter se contenta de rouler des yeux face au surnom trop enfantin à son goût et répliqua :

\- Tout ce que je fais est trop facile, monsieur Stark, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis sûr que j'en apprendrais dix fois plus en travaillant sur des trucs avec vous !

Un sourire amusé prit place sur le visage de l'adulte qui lui fit seulement remarquer :

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, si tu te mets à sécher les cours à cause de moi, ta tante va tenter de m'arracher les yeux, si ce n'est pire !

Son sourire s'élargit davantage alors qu'il ajoutait :

\- Et par pitié, je suis déjà assez vieux comme ça pour que tu me vouvoies en prime, appelle-moi Tony.

Le plus jeune sembla sur le point de protester, l'air mal à l'aise de le tutoyer vu leur différence d'âge, mais il se tut finalement, et Stark comprit tout de suite qu'il serait difficile pour Peter de les considérer comme égaux, bien qu'il aurait voulu que ce soit le cas. Ne se formalisant néanmoins pas de cela dans l'immédiat, il lui proposa finalement :

\- Que dirais-tu de venir à la tour après tes cours demain ? Et n'oublies pas de prévenir May, évidemment.

Cela convint parfaitement au plus jeune qui acquiesça avec enthousiasme, le saluant une dernière fois avant de le raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée, définitivement de meilleure humeur, ce qui était un bon point non négligeable en sa faveur auprès de la tante du gamin.

* * *

Le lendemain donc, sur le coup de dix-sept heures, Peter se présenta sans faute à la tour, son sac à dos encore sur l'épaule, s'agitant d'un air légèrement mal à l'aise face aux caméras de l'entrée, ainsi que devant le majordome qui lui ouvrit la porte. Ce dernier lui indiqua le numéro d'étage de l'atelier et le laissa prendre l'ascenseur tout seul. Cela n'était pas pour rassurer le plus jeune, qui avait la nette impression qu'il ne devrait pas se trouver ici mais plutôt chez lui ou encore chez son ami Ned, et sûrement pas dans la demeure de Tony Stark - que faisait-il ici, sérieusement...

Soupirant, il décida de se reprendre et redressa les épaules lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'atelier du plus vieux, et il fut aussitôt agressé par la musique à un niveau sonore très peu recommandé qu'écoutait l'Iron man. Avançant de quelques pas à l'intérieur, il resserra sa prise sur la bretelle de son sac, autant intimidé qu'impressionné par le nombre de machines rutilantes entassées un peu partout.

\- Monsieur, Peter Parker est ici, fit soudainement Jarvis par-dessus le bruit dAC/DC en fond sonore.

Cela fit immédiatement se redresser le brun installé à son bureau, penché sur quelque chose que le plus jeune ne pouvait pas voir d'ici. Aussitôt, il demanda à son IA de couper la musique et se tourna vers l'étudiant, lui adressant un large sourire :

\- Hey Peter, souffla-t-il avec un enthousiasme qui fit vraiment plaisir au plus jeune.

\- Monsieur Stark, répondit-t-il en guise de réponse - parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il l'appelle Tony comme il le lui avait demandé, cela lui aurait semblé trop décalé, pas permis, du moins ne se l'autorisait-il pas pour l'instant.

Heureusement, le milliardaire ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper réellement et se contenta de soutenir son regard étrangement insistant. Fronçant les sourcils, il baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et finit par comprendre en voyant qu'il ne portait pas de T-shirt. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il lui adressa un sourire gêné et fit :

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai tendance à reprendre mes mauvaises habitudes depuis que je vis de nouveau tout seul.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui assura Peter en détournant tout de même le regard, embarassé, avant d'aller déposer son sac dans un coin, approchant du bureau alors que Tony enfilait un haut qui trainait sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Je croyais que votre ami Rhodey était au moins ici ? interrogea l'araignée en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, mais il reste souvent dans le salon à regarder la télé depuis que- enfin, depuis ce combat à l'aéroport, donc il ne descend jamais ici.

Peter n'insista pas, mais il savait très bien la raison : l'homme avait perdu ses jambes dans ce combat dévastateur auquel il avait pris part.

Et soudain, il comprit ce que le milliardaire avait tenté de lui dire la veille : cela aurait put être lui à la place du colonel James Rhodes, il aurait pu être celui incapable de se déplacer par lui-même. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il remarqua en même temps que l'ingénieur était justement en train de travailler sur des prothèses pour son meilleur ami, qu'il plaça de côté sans un mot. Le lycéen n'osa pas faire de remarque, parce qu'il savait que Tony devait sûrement se sentir coupable au fond de lui, même si ce n'était en rien sa faute, et ne souhaitait pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

A la place, il s'installa sur un tabouret encore disponible et tourna sur lui-même par reflexe, demandant avec enthousiasme :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

\- Eh bien, on avait parlé d'améliorer ton costume je crois...attend un peu...

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le plus vieux se tortiller pour récupérer des feuilles coincées sous une des machines, tentant de les récupérer sans les abimer, lâchant un cri de victoire une fois qu'il eut réussit, approchant ensuite de lui pour les poser sur le bureau. Récupérant un des gribouillis - pour une fois que Stark n'avait pas fait de croquis électroniques mais sur papier pour qu'il puisse les garder, il le remercia comme il se devait - il écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les annotations, un grand sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

\- On va vraiment faire tout ça ?!

\- Oui...enfin, si c'est trop selon toi on peut retirer des trucs évidemment, je savais bien que ça n'irait pas parfaitem-

\- Non ! s'exclama le plus jeune avec empressement, attirant un regard surpris du brun.

Se raclant la gorge, le brun reprit avec un peu plus de calme :

\- Monsieur Stark, vous devriez arrêter de croire que les gens ne veulent pas de tout ça. Je veux dire, qui ne laisserai pas un génie travailler sur ses armes ou son costume ? fit remarquer le lycéen avec un sourire gêné, ne faisant que révéler ce qui semblait être l'évidence même pour lui.

L'ingénieur le fixa un instant, surpris, dans le bon sens du terme néanmoins - mis à part Rhodes, Pepper et quelques autres personnes, lorsque les gens employaient le mot de génie, c'était proféré, craché à son visage presque comme une insulte, comme s'il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier d'être capable de tout ça. Et là, Peter le disait comme si c'était incroyable, comme s'il avait une chance insolente de le connaître, et cela changeait agréablement l'Iron man.

\- Tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi, petit, lâcha toutefois le brun dans un souffle à peine audible, les épaules basses.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna le plus jeune d'un air un peu hésitant, posant son regard sur lui.

Tony hésita un instant, détestant parler de cela. A la télévision et dans les interviews, les articles de magazines et tout le reste, le groupe des Avengers avait toujours semblé si parfait, l'équipe soudée et indestructible protégeant le monde, mais il n'en était pas si souvent ainsi dans l'intimité de la tour, où personne n'était là pour les voir et les entendre, et cela n'avait pas toujours été joyeux.

\- Beaucoup de mes coéquipiers n'étaient pas forcément pour des améliorations. La première fois que j'ai voulu toucher aux bracelets paralysants de Natasha, elle est entré dans une colère noire et m'a insulté en russe, lâcha-t-il avec un pauvre sourire, comme si ce souvenir l'amusait - c'était tout sauf le cas, Peter n'était pas idiot.

\- Vraiment ? releva ce dernier avec un regard perplexe - et déçu envers le reste des vengeurs, ne comprenant pas vraiment comment ils pouvaient agir ainsi quand quelqu'un d'aussi doué que Stark pouvait améliorer leurs armes.

\- Ouais, je suppose que certains ne veulent pas de trucs trop électroniques, voilà tout.

Le lycéen se sentit horriblement triste pour l'ingénieur, qui prenait cela sur le ton de plaisanterie alors qu'il avait bel et bien vu l'étincelle de peine au fond de ses yeux, l'espace d'une poignée de secondes. Plus les jours passaient depuis l'affrontement de l'aéroport et plus les vengeurs ayant laissé Tony derrière lui devenaient antipathiques - et, Peter s'en rendait compte avec surprise maintenant, qu'il détestait de plus en plus Steve Rogers pour ce qu'il avait fait au brun. Il ne connaissait pas les détails de ce qu'il s'était passé en Sibérie, puisque rien n'avait été divulgué à la presse et qu'on ne l'avait informé de rien, mais sa curiosité le dévorait, car Tony en était revenu plus brisé encore que depuis le début des affrontemlents à propos des accords, même s'il savait le cacher mieux que personne - sauf quand il était ici, dans la tour.

\- En tout cas, moi je ne dirais pas non ! reprit le plus jeune d'un ton plus joyeux, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère devenue soudainement morose.

Cela eut pour effet d'accrocher un sourire sur le visage de Stark, et le plus jeune considéra qu'il avait gagné pour cette fois.

* * *

Les deux semaines qui suivirent, Peter passait presque tous les jours à la tour après les cours, racontant à sa tante qu'il se rendait chez Ned. Néanmoins, il n'allait jamais autant chez son meilleur ami auparavant, et cela finit par mettre la puce à l'oreille de May, qui appela directement Ned pour se renseigner. Si évidemment, ce dernier couvrit Peter sans même chercher à comprendre en premier lieu, elle n'était pas stupide et il ne lui fallut que fouiner un peu pour comprendre où son neveu passait tous ses après-midi, au détriment de ses devoirs, les trois quarts du temps.

C'est pour cette raison qu'après une énième escapade à la tour Stark, May avait décidé d'attendre Peter de pied ferme, une tasse de thé à la main, installée à la table de la cuisine, sachant que ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à rentrer.

Lorsque ce dernier passa la porte, l'air toujours aussi joyeux que d'habitude - May pouvait au moins admettre que l'étrange visite de Stark deux semaines plus tôt avait eut le mérite de remettre son neveu sur pied, bien qu'elle ait été incapable de savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit car Peter était resté muet sur le sujet - elle le laissa arriver jusqu'à la cuisine, la saluant tout en récupérant une bouteille de coca dans le frigo, et elle s'exclama alors :

\- Peter, assieds-toi s'il te plait, on doit parler.

Le lycéen se figea dans ses gestes et lui jeta un regard légèrement inquiet, triturant la bretelle de son sac tout en répondant :

\- Euh ouais, bien sûr.

L'air mal à l'aise, il retira son sac de son épaule, le posant au sol alors qu'il s'installait face à May, jouant avec la bouteille en plastique entre ses doigts d'un geste distrait. Sa tante soupira un peu et hésita sans savoir par où commencer réellement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande finalement :

\- Où étais-tu tous les soirs ces deux dernières semaines ?

Le voyant froncer les sourcils d'un air très convaincant et ouvrir la bouche pour répondre elle l'interrompit aussitôt, lâchant :

\- Ne me mens pas Peter, je sais que tu n'étais pas chez Ned. Que fais-tu à la tour Stark, sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi peut bien avoir à y faire ?

Le lycéen se figea un instant à ces mots puis son regard se durcit alors qu'il faisait remarquer, étrangement amer :

\- "Quelqu'un comme moi", hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!

Remarquant l'air vexé de son neveu, la brune se pinça les lèvres et ajouta aussitôt :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais.

Le plus jeune doutait de cela mais il se retint de lui faire remarquer, se contentant de jeter un regard froid en guise de réponse. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas savoir pour Spiderman, et il pouvait auss comprendre que de son point de vue, un gamin en apparence ordinaire tel que lui n'avait rien à faire à la tour des vengeurs. A la place, il tenta un mensonge plus ou moins convaincant :

\- Monsieur Stark et moi travaillons sur un projet, c'est tout.

May eut l'air perplexe et fit remarquer :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que je savais que tu ne serais pas d'accord, ou tu allais penser que je bâclerais mes cours, mais c'est faux, je fais toujours aussi bien mes devoirs ! Tu sais très bien que ça a toujours été simple pour moi, et j'apprends bien plus de choses avec monsieur Stark qu'avec mes profs. C'est un peu comme un super entrainement avec un génie en attendant le MIT l'année prochaine, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Sa tante n'eut pas l'air rassurée pour autant,semblant plutôt mal à l'aise et elle fit finalement remarquer ce qui la tracassait :

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu étrange ? Je veux dire, crois bien que je ne doute pas de tes capacités Peter, mais comme tu l'as dit, cet homme est un génie. A-t-il vraiment besoin de toi pour ce fameux projet, dont je devine que tu ne me diras rien ?

\- J'en sais rien, avoua le lycéen avec un sourire peu convaincu, crispant les doigts sur sa bouteille de coca. Tu sais, depuis que les autres avengers l'ont laissé tout seul, je crois qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il voulait juste quelqu'un pour construire des trucs et ainsi penser à autre chose. Il doit me voir plus ou moins comme un ami, je pense ? termina-t-il, incertain néanmoins.

Car après tout, Peter lui-même ne savait pas trop comment considérer cette étrange relation qu'ils avaient depuis deux semaines. Il lui semblait que Tony, malgré leur différence d'âge, le voyait comme un véritable ami, et à d'autres il lui apparaissait presque comme une figure paternelle, ce qui, bien que rassurant était vraiment trop étrange pour lui pour qu'il tente de s'y attarder davantage.

\- Je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire, conséda sa tante d'un signe de tête - elle parvenait à imaginer la solitude du milliardaire qui lui avait apparut défait et très las lors de sa visite, deux semaines plus tôt.

Après un instant de silence à dévisager Peter, elle ajouta néanmoins :

\- Malgré tout...tu ne trouves pas ça un peu malsain ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?! demanda le plus jeune en écarquillant les yeux, surpris par une telle question - à laquelle il ne s'attendait certainement pas, c'était sûr.

\- Peter, il a quarante-six ans, fit remarquer May, comme si cette simple constatation expliquait tout. Tu ne peux pas- vous ne pouvez pas être amis comme ça, tu comprends ?

\- Non, je ne comprends pas, répliqua aussitôt Spiderman en secouant la tête, la fixant comme si elle venait de proférer une énormité, ou encore quelque chose de totalement illogique - et c'était le cas pour lui.

May se contenta de soupirer en guise de réponse, l'air véritablement ennuyée et proposa :

\- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer aux jeux vidéos chez Ned demain après les cours ?

\- Quoi, plutôt que d'aller à la tour Stark, c'est ça ?! répliqua-t-il, l'air agacé.

\- Exactement ! Ce n'est pas sain de rester uniquement avec des adultes Peter, il faut aussi que tu sortes et que tu t'amuses avec des jeunes de ton âge, d'accord ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui renvoyer un regard noir, se levant d'un bond de sa chaise, récupérant son sac avant de filer en direction de sa chambre - et rien à faire s'il était semblable à un gamin capricieux en cet instant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis - et Stark n'était pas là pour voir ça, alors qu'il souhaitait tant paraître plus adulte aux yeux de l'Iron man.

\- Peter ! Reviens tout de suite ! s'exclama May, plus choquée qu'énervée par son comportement qui lui était incompréhensible.

Le plus jeune se contenta de l'ignorer, claquant la porte de sa chambre sans un mot, balançant son sac dans un coin de la pièce avant de s'affaler sur son lit, tentant de juguler la colère qui le parcourait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de mal à aller construire des trucs chez son idole d'enfance au lieu de tourner en rond chez lui ou chez Ned - parce que bien qu'il adore son meilleur ami, ce dernier était bien incapable de comprendre lorsqu'il se mettait à parler de neutrons, d'énergie auto-générée et tous ces trucs que seul Stark semblait comprendre sans problème, répondant même avec des idées plus brillantes encore que les siennes.

Il ne parvenait absolument pas à voir ce qu'il y avait de mal, et ça le rendait furieux. Il aurait voulu snober la demande de sa tante et à aller à la tour dès le lendemain, mais il savait déjà qu'il n'était pas du genre à désobéir de la sorte, et surtout pas à elle - après tout, elle avait déjà eut de problèmes dans sa vie qu'il ne voulait pas lui en causer, car elle ne le méritait absolument pas.

C'est pour cela qu'il se contenta de rester enfermé dans sa chambre toute la soirée et refusa de descendre manger, se contentant d'aller grignoter en douce une fois qu'elle fut couchée, et quitta la maison pour aller en cours le lendemain matin avant même qu'elle ne puisse l'intercepter.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi donc, Peter avait demandé à Ned de venir chez lui pour se faire quelques parties. Bien évidemment, ce dernier avait accepté d'un air ravi - il faut dire qu'en temps normal, avant que Peter ne fasse connaissance avec les Avengers il passai au moins deux soriées par semaine chez son meilleur ami - et cela le fit se sentir légèrement coupable de l'avoir délaissé de la sorte - même si au fond de lui, il était toujours déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller à la tour, il devait l'avouer.

Ils étaient donc arrivés chez Ned, s'installant comme d'habitude avec de quoi grignoter, que ce soit sucreries et boites de gâteaux. Ce petit rituel n'avait pas véritablement aidé Ned à perdre quelques kilos, bien au contraire, à l'inverse de Peter qui, avec son pouvoir et ses sorties nocturnes régulières sur les toits de New York, ne souffrait pas de s'empiffrer de la sorte et restait plutôt bien bâtit pour son âge - et il en était plutôt fier, il devait l'avouer.

Ils étaient à peine installés pour une partie de Lego Marvel - et oui,Peter prenait systématiquement Iron man, rien à faire, non mais - que son téléphone se mettait à vibrer dans sa poche, luiarrachant un grognement. Le récupérant,il roula des yeux en voyant de qui il s'agissait et fit signe à Ned de mettre le jeu en pause alors qu'il décrochait :

\- Allô ? souffla-t-il, tentant de ne pas paraître trop exaspéré.

\- Peter ? fit May à l'autre bout du fil. Tout va bien, tu n'es pas encore rentré des cours...?

Le plus jeune se retint de faire une remarque sur cette technique un peu nulle pour savoir s'il était chez Stark et se contenta de répondre, un peu froid :

\- Je suis chez Ned, pourquoi ?

\- Juste comme ça. Tu veux bien me le passer, je dois lui demander quelque chose ?

Peter se retint vraiment de faire une remarque cette fois,comprenant immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une excuse misérable pour tenter de savoir s'il mentait. Serrant les dents, il tendit son téléphone à son meilleur ami en lui indiquant de qui il s'agissait et il répondit, prouvant ainsi que Spiderman n'était pas un odieux menteur comme le pensait sa tante. Lorsque Ned lui rendit son téléphone à peine une minute plus tard, il lâcha :

\- Bon,tu es rassurée, j'ai des fréquentations normales, quel bonheur !

Et sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie, il raccrocha, furieux. Il savait déjà que May allait le lui faire regretter lorsqu'il rentrerait,mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis actuellement. Dans tous les cas, son camarade le fixait avec de grands yeux, ayant entendu sa dernière phrase pas vraiment aimable crachée à sa tante et il fit remarquer :

\- Euh, c'était quoi ça ?

\- Longue histoire, se contenta de soupirer l'étudian d'un air las, se frottant le visage. on continue cette partie ?

Heureusement, malgré son air un peu intrigué Ned n'ajouta rien et ils continuèrent leur jeu tranquillement. Peter n'avait pas très faim et se contentait de mâchouiller un biscuit par-ci par-là, sursautant brusquement en entendant son téléphone sonner à nouveau près d'un quart d'heure plus tard. Agacé, ils remirent le jeu en pause et il récupéra l'appareil qui vibrait avec fureur, se calmant aussitôt en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine de son ami pour avoir un peu d'intimité cette fois, il décrocha et s'exclama en premier :

\- Allô ?

\- Hey, Peter ? fit la voix de Stark de l'autre côté, l'air un peu hésitant. C'est Tony. Hmm, je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien, tu n'es pas à la tour ? Tu peux faire ce que tu veux bien sûr, mais puisque je te vois tous les jours depuis deux semaines je me demandais si tout all-

\- Hey ! l'interrompit le plus jeune, quelque peu perdu face à un tel flot de paroles. Pas de panique, tout va bien. May voulait juste que je...je passe un peu plus de temps avec des jeunes de mon âge.

\- Oh, se contenta de répondre le plus vieux,se demandant quoi faire d'une telle information.

\- Elle sait que je lui ai mentit ces deux dernières semaines et que j'étais avec vous plutôt que chez Ned, souffla Peter après un instant de silence.

\- ...Désolé pour ça petit, tu as dû passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille lui parler ou qu-

\- Non ! s'exclama le lycéen avec véhémence, se calmant aussitôt pour ajouter : je veux dire, il ne vaut mieux pas, elle trouve déjà que je passe trop de temps avec vous, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de lui donner davantage raison.

\- Trop de temps ensembles ? répéta le plus vieux - Peter détestait comme il semblait toujours si hésitant lorsqu'il parlait avec lui depuis les évènements en Sibérie,comme s'il avait peur de dire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter ou pour laquelle on allait le détester. Tout ça était la faute de Steve.

\- Apparemment, ce n'est pas sain pour moi d'être trop avec des adultes plutôt que des gens de mon âge, répéta le lycéen avec amertume, secouant la tête en oubliant que Stark ne pouvait pas le voir.

Tony ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de rester étrangement silencieux, la respiration qui semblait toutefois un peu plus difficile aux oreilles de Peter, et ce dernier devina immédiatement à quel point le brun se sentait coupable pour ça,comme si c'était sa faute alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Oui, il détestait vraiment de voir à quel point les anciens camarades de l'Iron man l'avaient rendu encore plus plein d'insécurités qu'il ne l'était déjà auparavant, et c'est pour cela qu'il avoua, comme une confidence, cherchant à aider un peu Tony comme il le pouvait alors qu'il n'était pas avec lui :

\- Mais je préfèrerai mille fois être avec vous en cet instant, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, la main crispée sur son téléphone, se rendant compte un peu tard de la portée de ses paroles.

Il y eut un long moment de silence qui lui parut interminable avant que le milliardaire ne réponde finalement :

\- Merci, Peter. On se voit plus tard, alors ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit le plus jeune avec enthousiasme, un sourire aux lèvres. A bientôt !

Une fois ceci fait, il raccrocha, repensant à cette conversation. Cela lui faisait étrange, de voir à quel point l'ingénieur semblait avoir besoin de lui, comme démuni, juste parce qu'il n'était pas venu aujourd'hui. C'était lui l'adulte pourtant, le plus vieux d'eux deux mais il semblait vraiment se reposer sur Peter, et ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir à ça. Cela lui faisait plaisir évidemment, mais il était aussi un peu triste pour le milliardaire qui n'était plus le même depuis la Sibérie - il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était produit, mais il doutait que Stark lui dise la vérité - quoique, il pouvait toujours essayer après tout.

Glissant son téléphone dans sa poche, il retourna dans le salon où Ned l'attendait et décida d'oublier tout ça pour profiter un peu et passer du bon temps avec son meilleur ami.

* * *

Le lendemain, Peter se trouvait de nouveau à la tour, installé dans l'atelier de Stark, trifouillant tous les deux son costume.

Le plus jeune avait été surpris que sa tante ne cherche pas à lui parler de sa manière plutôt rude de lui avoir répondu au téléphone la veille, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, et ils s'étaient tous les deux contentés de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs, lui fit soudainement remarquer l'ingénieur avec un sourire indulgent, le réveillant en le touchant du bout de son tournevis.

Le geste fit légèrement sourire le plus jeune qui se contenta de récupérer l'objet dont il avait justement besoin, et répondit :

\- Juste un peu fatigué.

\- Tu mens très mal, constata Tony d'un ton badin, indifférent.

Le lycéen haussa un sourcil à ces mots et il répliqua presque aussitôt, un peu surpris de sa propre audace :

\- Vous êtes pas mal non plus, dans le genre.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant la grimace et l'air peiné de Tony et se mordit les lèvres, ajoutant directement :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je-

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas tout à fait tord, conséda l'adulte avec un pauvre sourire. Je ne suis pas toujours honnête.

Peter hésita un instant, jouant avec le tournevis qu'il avait entre les mains avant de finir par demander, rassemblant tout son courage :

\- Pourriez-vous répondre à ma prochaine question avec honnêteté, dans ce cas ?

Le milliardaire releva les yeux jusqu'à lui et le dévisagea un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre à ça. Finalement, il acquiesça, se demandant ce dans quoi il s'engageait, surtout lorsqu'il entendit le gamin araignée le questionner sur un sujet qu'il aurait préféré continuer à éviter avec lui :

\- Que s'est-il passé en Sibérie ?

Tony grimaça largement à ces mots, et ses mains se crispèrent sur le bord de la table avant qu'il ne respire un bon coup et ne fasser remarquer :

\- Je ne pense pas que tu devrais entendre ça. Après tout, le Cap est tellement parfait pour tout le monde, tu serais déçu.

\- Il n'est pas parfait pour moi, loin de là, répliqua le lycéen en fronçant les sourcils, reposant son tournevis sur la table avant de croiser les bras, redressant la tête pour le fixer, presque avec défi.

\- Comment ça ? releva l'ingénieur avec surprise.

Peter baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres d'un geste nerveux, hésitant quant à lui dire ce qu'il pensait de la situation, de son propre point de vue. Néanmoins, en voyant que Stark semblait attendre une réponse, il finit par avouer :

\- Je ne peux pas trouver parfait quelqu'un qui a agit d'une telle manière. Qui a agit comme si vous n'étiez qu'un obstacle sur son chemin.

\- Mais c'est ce que j'étais à cet instant Peter. Pour lui, j'étais un obstacle, fit remarquer le brun avec lassitude - et cela arracha un éclat de colère dans les prunelles du plus jeune.

\- Et alors, le Cap n'est-il pas un adulte ?! Je suis peut-être le plus jeune dans cette histoire, mais ne sommes nous pas sensés nous conduire en adultes et discuter, dans ce genre de cas, plutôt que de frapper sans même réfléchir et agir comme un véritable trou du cul ?!

\- Peter, souffla l'ingénieur avec surprise, les yeux écarquillés à l'entendre parler de la sorte.

\- Ne me contredisez pas, vous savez que j'ai raison, répliqua le lycéen. Lorsqu'on est en désaccord avec quelqu'un sur un sujet, on en parle, on ne se sauve pas en embarquant le reste de l'équipe dans une guerre fratricide. Je sais que vous avez essayé de parler avec lui, j'étais là à l'aéroport, mais il s'est contenté d'ignorer et d'agir comme bon lui semblait. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

Il baissa les yeux et termina du bout des lèvres, comme une confidence, quelque chose qu'il pensait tout au fond de lui et qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé dévoiler :

\- On ne laisse pas les gens qu'on aime derrière. On ne vous laisse pas vous, derrière.

Tony le fixa avec stupéfaction à ces mots, incapable de savoir quoi répondre. Il hésita un moment avant de finir par poser une main sur son épaule, un sourire un peu tremblant prenant place sur ses lèvres.

\- Je crois que tu es bien le seul à penser de la sorte, lui confia-t-il.

\- Ça me convient, il y a bien assez de moi pour me soucier de vous, avoua le lycéen - et ce dernier se rendit compte que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il parlait avec tant de franchise mais aussi tant de sérieux, parce qu'il se sentait vraiment responsable de Tony, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Il ne parvint pas à regretter ce brusque accès de maturité néanmoins, lorsque l'ingénieur eut un sourire doux, comme s'il était libéré d'un poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules sans même s'en être rendu compte, et il baissa la tête, son frond reposant sur l'épaule du plus jeune tandis que sa main s'accrochait à son T-shirt. Le geste fit se figer Peter qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil incertain, mais le milliardaire semblait tellement serein en cet instant qu'il n'eut pas le coeur à lui faire la moindre remarque - et puis, il n'était pas dérangeant ainsi et son poids reposait à peine sur lui. De plus, Spiderman était persuadé que son idole avait perdu du poids depuis les derniers évènements, et il ne devait pas peser si lourd que ça - il se demanda un instant s'il serait difficile de le porter mais chassa bien vite cette étrange pensée de son esprit.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi et Peter hésita à dire quelque chose, de peur de briser l'atmosphère particulière qui s'était installée mais il n'en eut pas le temps lorsque la voix du plus vieux s'éleva soudainement, son souffle se répercutant sur son épaule :

\- Lorsque je suis arrivé en Sibérie, le Cap ainsi que Bucky étaient déjà là.

Il marqua un instant de pause, comme pour se donner un peu de courage avant de reprendre :

\- Steve était heureux de voir que j'étais venu. Toute cette merde à propos de son meilleur ami lui tenait à coeur, et voir que je m'en inquiétais aussi lui réchauffait le coeur - je crois.

Tony jouait avec le T-shirt du lycéen d'un geste distrait, perdu dans ses pensées, de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt - cela lui semblait déjà remonter à des mois, tant son esprit avait tenté d'effacer chaque horrible détail de son esprit, en vain, évidemment.

\- On a trouvé le vrai responsable de tout ce bordel, un certain Zemo, mais ça, personne n'est au courant, classé secré défense, évidemment. C'est lui qui a tout manigancé depuis le début pour qu'on arrive à cet endroit précis et surtout, pour retrouver un enregistrement, d'une date très particulière. Le seize décembre 1991.

Le brun remarqua sans peine à quel point l'ingénieur avait eu du mal à lui donner cette date, son souffle était devenu plus court, et cela lui fit comme un pincement au coeur de le voir si faible - combien avaitent été témoin de Tony Stark dans un tel état de fragilité, lui qui était le contraire même de cet adjectif ? Grimaçant un peu, il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que sa main s'était posée sur la nuque de Tony, l'effleurant d'un geste rassurant. Il était un peu surpris par lui-même car il n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens, mais avec Stark cela semblait lui venir naturellement.

\- Que s'est-il passé à cette date ? Qu'est-ce que cet enregistrement montrait ?

Il fallut à Tony beaucoup de courage pour tout lui avouer, pour lui parler de Bucky tuant ses parents sur cette vieille vidéo de surveillance, frappant à mort son père auquel il n'avait jamais pu dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait fait ce qu'il semblait le mieux pour lui, et étranglant sa mère qui appelait son mari d'une voix désespérée. Que ce n'était pas la faute de Barnes mais que rongé par la colère et le chagrin il n'avait pas réfléchi et tenté de le tuer, mais surtout, pire que tout, ce qui l'avait sûrement brisé : que Steve soit au courant et lui cache cette vérité si dure à entendre.

Peter était resté étrangement silencieux tout au long des aveux de Tony, qui avait enfoui son visage dans son épaule et ne semblait pas décidé à en sortir, ses propres épaules tremblant légèrement sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. L'araignée ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester Steve en cet instant, parce que c'était à cause de lui que son idole d'enfance brisée se raccrochait à lui de cette manière, alors qu'il aurait dû être fier, autant charismatique que d'habitude - c'était à Peter de ramasser et recoller les morceaux, et il n'avait que dix-huit ans putain, ce n'était pas sensé être son job ! Mais il était là et il le faisait parce qu'il tenait à Tony, évidemment, il se rendait compte à quel point il lui était devenu essentiel à son propre bonheur en l'espace de quelques semaines.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé, toi aussi ? demanda soudain l'ingénieur - et cela ressemblait tellement à une question rhétorique, mais le plus jeune se devait de répondre.

\- Parce que je tiens à vous.

\- Tu partiras comme les autres, lui murmura alors Tony - et Peter frissonna en sentant son souffle l'effleurer à ces mots si durs, et se rendit soudainement compte à quel point ils étaient proches, comme c'était inconvenant, mais il bougea pas pour autant, se raidissant peut-être un peu plus.

Encore une fois, les mots jaillirent de sa bouche, si francs et mortellement sérieux, tant et si bien qu'il avait parfois du mal à se reconnaître lui-même :

\- Je suis encore trop jeune pour avoir appris à trahir.

Un rire un peu amer s'échappa des lèvres de l'Iron man à ces mots et sa main se crispa un peu plus sur le T-shirt de Peter, pourtant sa voix se fit plus douce alors qu'il approuvait :

\- C'est vrai, c'est quelque chose qui vient avec l'âge, je crois. Est-ce que tout le monde est comme ça ?

\- Je ne l'espère pas, répondit le plus jeune, avec un peu d'espoir, entéré quelque part au fond de lui - mais il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement optimiste, tout comme Tony.

Ils restèrent encore un moment dans cette position et le plus jeune ne voulait pas déranger Stark, alors il ne fit qu'attendre jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se redresse, le lâchant, relevant le regard jusqu'à lui - et Peter fut frappé par la tourmente d'émotions qu'il pouvait voir dans les prunelles de son idole, l'obligeant à détourner le regard d'un air gêné, envahi de tristesse en voyant la peine de ses yeux, incapable de supporter tant à son âge.

Il détestait Steve pour ce qu'il avait fait à Tony.

Ce dernier se redressa un peu brusquement de sa chaise, se mettant à faire les cent pas dans son atelier, s'étirant de temps à autre. Comprenant qu'il se remettait seulement d'aplomb et ne semblait plus vouloir discuter de tout ce qui avait rapport à la Sibérie, l'étudiant le laissa en paix, s'écartant un peu lorsqu'il revint près du plan de travail, surpris lorsque celui-ci lui fit soudainement remarquer :

\- Es-tu déjà allé à des galas, ou des soirées de ce genre ?

Surpris par la question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, le plus jeune le fixa, un sourcil haussé et répondit :

\- Non, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai pu faire dans ce genre d'endroit, ni même pourquoi j'y aurai été invité.

Le plus vieux se contenta d'acquiescer à ces mots, compréhensif, et hésita un peu avant de lui proposer :

\- Il y a un gala organisé dans une semaine. C'est le genre de soirée ennuyeuses à mourir où je ne vais quasiment jamais, mis à part de rares fois pour faire bonne impression, mais il y aura des gens influents, ce sont de bonnes relations pour tes années futures au MIT, et ça te permettrait sûrement d'ouvrir pas mal de portes pour ce que tu souhaites faire par la suite ou si tu souhaites te spécialiser dans une filière. Donc peut-être que je pourrais t'emmener avec moi ? Tu n'es pas obligé, bien sûr.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Evidemment que je veux y aller, c'est une occasion unique, je serai stupide de dire non ! s'exclama Peter en se redressant d'un bond, totalement surexcité.

Son engouement arracha un sourire au plus vieux qui demanda ensuite :

\- As-tu un costume chez toi ? Où est-ce qu'on doit aller t'en acheter un ?

Le plus jeune rougit un peu à ces mots - il allait déjà bénéficier de la bourse de Stark pour les futurs élèves du MIT l'année prochaine, il n'allait pas en plus le laisser lui acheter tout un tas de trucs ! A la place, il secoua la tête en lui assurant qu'il avait ce qu'il faut, puis ils firent les derniers préparatifs en vue de cette soirée qui se déroulerait dans une semaine, avant de revenir à l'amélioration du costume de Peter.

* * *

Étonnamment, il n'avait pas été difficile pour Peter de convaincre May pour qu'elle le laisse aller à ce gala. Il pensait qu'elle allait refuser, sachant qu'elle ne voyait pas d'un très bon oeil le fait qu'il passe son temps à la tour Stark après les cours. Elle ne lui en avait pas reparlé, tout comme elle savait qu'il n'était pas chez Ned mais ne lui avait plus fait de remarque, et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir vis à vis de cela. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de faire comme si de rien était, à vrai dire.

Il se tenait à présent dans la cuisine en sa compagnie pendant qu'elle terminait de nouer son noeud de cravate sans un mot, tandis qu'il s'entrainait à faire disparaître le stress de son visage, en vain.

\- Détends-toi Peter, les gens là-bas ne vont rien te faire, souffla sa tante avec un sourire amusé.

\- Mais ce sont tous des pointures ! Et si jamais ils ne m'apprécient pas ?

\- Cela ne t'empêchera pas d'entrer au MIT pour autant, ces gens sont juste un plus, cela n'a rien de si important, contra-t-elle.

Elle marqua une pause et ajouta dans un ton qui le rendit perplexe :

\- Et puis, Tony Stark aussi est une de ces grandes pointures, si on y pense, et pourtant tu es très souvent avec lui.

\- C'est différent, se contenta de répondre le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

\- En quoi ? l'interrogea May - et bon sang, il se rendit soudain compte à quel point elle avait raison. Au final, mis à part le fait qu'il soit Iron man, qu'est-ce que Tony pouvait bien avoir de différent de ces gens fortunés et intelligents qu'il allait rencontrer ce soir ?

Mais la réponse n'était pas bien compliquée à trouver, à vrai dire : l'ingénieur n'avait rien de commun avec eux parce qu'il lui avait fait confiance, que ce soit pour ce combat à l'éroport où lui confier ce qu'il s'était passé en Sibérie, parce qu'il avait lutté avant de finalement s'abandonner sur son épaule, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, et qu'il n'était pas un de ces imbéciles qui se suicideraient s'ils perdaient leur fortune - Stark l'aurait sûrement cédée sans hésiter si cela pouvait lui ramener son équipe au grand complet et les gens qu'il avait perdus, Peter en était certain.

\- Parce que lui, il est humain, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres - et il ne vit même pas le sourire tendre qui venait de s'étaler sur son visage, mais sa tante ne le manqua sûrement pas, la faisant froncer les sourcils encore un peu plus.

Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui faire une remarque lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, et elle fila en direction de la porte, l'ouvrant pour tomber nez à nez avec un énorme bouquet de roses qui devait valloir une fortune vu le nombre de fleurs qui le composait. Haussant un sourcil, elle fixa Stark qui la salua et tenait les roses dans sa direction et elle les récupéra en lui jetant un regard perplexe mais ce dernier s'était déjà détourné d'elle sans plus de cérémonie, cherchant Peter des yeux, souriant légèrement lorsque ce dernier arriva dans son champ de vision, le détaillant du regard - et elle remarqua immédiatement la manière dont le milliardaire dévisageait son neveu, avec ce quelque chose qui ne devrait définitivement pas se trouver là, surtout pour quelqu'un de l'âge de Peter, et cela la rendit nerveuse - elle ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser son petit partir avec cet homme, non ?

Malgré tout, aucun des deux ne semblait se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait réellement, se contentant de se saluer joyeusement avant que Stark ne se tourne à nouveau vers elle :

\- Je vous le ramène dès que le gala est terminé, en espérant qu'il ne sera pas trop long, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de truc !

\- Vous préférez passer des nuits blanches dans l'atelier, on sait, répliqua Peter en souriant, amusé.

Tony ne fit que lui rendre son sourire - parce que le gamin commençait vraiment à le connaître, à force de passer tant de temps en sa compagnie - et s'écarta pour le laisser passer, souhaitant une bonne soirée à sa tante, qui décidemment, le dévisageait vraiment d'un mauvais oeil ce soir-là, et ce n'était pas très rassurant.

Néanmoins, il préféra chasser cela de son esprit alors qu'il invitait le lycéen à s'installer côté passager, se glissant derrière le volant de son Audi, souriant légèrement en remarquant les yeux brillants du plus jeune, qui fixait la voiture comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Mettant le contact, il en profita pour faire remarquer :

\- Je sais qu'il faut tenir un minimum la face devant les gens comme ta tante, mais par pitié, arrête de me vouvoyer, je t'ai déjà dit que ça me vieillissait plus encore que je ne l'étais déjà.

\- Mais monsieur Stark, c'est-

\- Non, après m'avoir laissé ruminer toute cette merde sur les accords et la Sibérie sur ton épaule et à avoir eut l'air aussi pathétique, je pense avoir gagné le droit à ce que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, le coupa l'ingénieur.

\- Vous n'étiez pas pathétique, répliqua l'araignée en guise de réponse, croisant les bras.

Tony se contenta de rouler des yeux en guise de réponse, parce que vraiment, il savait très bien qu'il semblait être parfait aux yeux du gamin, alors que c'était tout sauf le cas.

\- Si, je l'étais, ne dit pas le contraire pour m'épargner parce que je ne suis pas stupide. Quoiqu'il en soit Peter, si tu m'appelles encore une fois monsieur Stark, je te fais bouffer ta cravate, souffla le plus vieux.

Cette dernière déclaration eut pour effet de faire exploser de rire le plus jeune qui se plia en deux dans la luxueuse voiture, peinant à reprendre son souffle, laissant échapper un ricanement continu. Il finit par se redresser au bout de longues secondes, un peu calmé, et ses prunelles brillantes plongèrent droit dans celles de l'ingénieur alors qu'il répondait avec un grand sourire :

\- D'accord, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, Tony.

Ce dernier se contenta de lui rendre son sourire sans un mot parce que, wow, le gamin du Queens était beau ainsi, et cette constataion lui arracha un battement de coeur affolé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette pensée incongrue bordel ?

Toussant un peu pour cacher sa gêne, le brun se contenta de démarrer son Audi et ils partirent en direction du gala, enchaînant sur une discussion que personne ne pouvait comprendre - à moins d'être particulièrement doué en sciences et tous un tas de trucs tout aussi compliqués, évidemment.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bâtiment où se trouvait le gala - un gigantesque immeuble qui semblait respirer la richesse par tous les murs et qui rendit Peter encore plus mal à l'aise - et qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, le plus jeune jeta un regard vers Tony, impeccable dans un costume d'un bleu marine soyeux magnifique,bien qu'il lui fasse douloureusement penser au Cap - cela l'étonna que l'ingénieur n'ait pas fait ce rapprochement mais il ne dit rien.

\- Tu as l'air stressé, commenta Tony avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je vais mourir de trouille, lui confia Peter en retour, l'air presque nauséeux.

L'Iron man se contenta de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule et sourit largement en le voyant réagir ainsi.

\- Tout va bien, ces gens ne sont pas si désagréables en général. Garde le sourire, sois poli et généralement, il n'y a aucun problème.

L'araignée se contenta d'acquiescer à ces mots, tentant de ne pas penser au noeud dans sa poitrine alors qu'il sentait la main de son idole le quitter à regret alors qu'ils passaient les portes, se sentant immédiatement observé - ouais, peut-être que c'était parce qu'il accompagnait Tony Stark, qui était connu pour toujours venir seul, et une fois tout les trente-six du mois, en plus de cela. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il redessa les épaules, décidé à ne pas se laisser intimider et suivit le plus vieux alors qu'il saluait quelques personnes, l'air tout à fait à son aise dans un tel milieu - et il l'était, évidemment, il avait vécu là-dedans depuis sa jeunesse.

Peter comptait bien se faire oublier ou tenter de se fondre dans les décors mais malheureusement, Stark ne lui en laissa pas le temps, l'emmenant saluer un groupe un peu plus loin.

\- Tony, quel plaisir de te voir ici ! s'exclama une grande blonde perchée sur des talons vertigineux, battant des cils, souriant largement, étirant son rouge à lèvres d'un rose délicat. On ne s'attendait pas à te voir !

\- Je suis plein de surprises, lui confia le brun avec un clin d'oeil, récupérant une flûte de champagne auprès d'un serveur qui passait près d'eux.

\- Et alors, tu ne nous présentes pas le petit, derrière toi ? demanda un homme un peu plus grand que Tony, les cheveux poivre-et-sel et les lunettes rectangulaires perchées sur le nez, un air stricte, presque mauvais sur le visage, élégamment masqué par un sourire factice.

Peter tenta de ne pas s'énerver en l'entendant l'appeler "le petit", malgré tout il détesta immédiatement le petit air supérieur que ce dernier semblait afficher et remarqua que Tony n'avait pas l'air ravi de le voir non plus, il pouvait le deviner à la manière imperceptible dont les épaules de ce dernier s'étaient crispées et qu'il avait été le seul à remarquer, sans compter la main presque possessive qu'il posa sur sa nuque, lui arrachant un frisson involontaire alors qu'il répondait envers l'autre :

\- Michael, ravi de te voir ici - Peter devina facilement le mensonge éhonté de son idole - et je vous présente Peter Parker, c'est l'un des étudiants à bénéficier de mon programme pour les futurs élèves du MIT, l'année prochaine. Peter, voici Michael Hammer et Lise Monroe, ils travaillent pour de grandes entreprises.

Le plus jeune déglutit, détestant la manière dont ils le fixaient, devinant très certainement qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de payer les frais de scolarité de lui-même.

\- Et donc, tu trimballes partout tout tes futurs étudiants de cette manière ? continua ledit Michael - il avait un sourire de requin détestable, et la blonde à côté fronçait dangereusement les sourcils, semblant perplexe face au ton employé par son camarade.

\- Bien sûr que non, j'ai juste rencontré Peter dans d'autres circonstances et, eh bien je l'ai un peu pris sous mon aile depuis, répondit Tony en riant - rire forcé, nota Peter.

\- C'est ton protégé, quoi, termina leur interlocuteur - et le milliardaire détesta ce qu'il semblait sous-entendre par là, sa main se crispant sur la nuque de Peter par réflexe, tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître la moindre contrariété sur son visage.

Ce dernier n'en menait pas large non plus, ne pensant pas qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un qui lui semblerait aussi antipathique durant ce gala sensé lui ouvrir des portes - et d'accord, il avait parlé avec certaines personnes très agréables qui avaient été intéressées par son parcours scolaire un peu atypique, mais ça ! Dans tous les cas, les prochaines paroles de Tony lui arrachèrent un sursaut de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à entendre quelque chose de ce genre :

\- Jaloux, Michael ?

L'autre plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes, replaçant une mèche de cheveux grisonnante d'un geste de la main, jouant avec sa flûte de champagne de l'autre, coulant un léger regard en direction de Peter avant de répondre :

\- De ça ? Laisse-moi rire.

Le plus jeune ne comprenait plus rien à la situation, mais par contre, il remarqua facilement que leur interlocuteur semblait l'avoir indirectement insulté pour une raison qu'il ignorait, mais aussi comme Tony semblait se retenir de se jeter sur ce dernier, ses dents serrées et l'air furieux.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois te parler d'un projet que ma compagnie aimerait entreprendre avec Stark Industries, pouvons-nous discuter en privé ?

Aucun d'eux quatre n'était dupe sur le fait que la conversation n'aurait rien à voir avec Stark Industries, néanmoins Tony redressa fièrement la tête et lui fit signe de passer devant, se tournant une dernière fois vers les deux autres, levant la tête en direction de la blonde pour lui demander avec un sourire sincère :

\- Peux-tu garder un oeil sur Peter pour moi, Lise ? Je ne serai pas très long.

\- Pas de problème Tony, lui assura la jeune femme en jetant un regard perplexe vers Michael - qui lui semblait bien moins sympathique que ce qu'elle avait pensé au premier abord.

Les quittant à regret, Tony suivit Michael jusqu'à un balcon éloigné, se contentant de prendre une gorgée de son champagne en s'accoudant sur la bordure de pierre, ignorant son interlocuteur qui s'était installé à moins de deux mètres de lui.

\- Magnifique ciel ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha Michael, le nez levé vers ce dernier, trouvant en ces paroles un prétexte pour commencer la conversation.

Voyant que Tony se contentait vaguement d'acquiescer, l'autre ajouta pour le pousser à discuter :

\- J'espère que ton élève va bien, il me semblait un peu stressé de voir autant de monde.

Le brun se contenta de serrer les dents, ignorant le ton moqueur qu'avait prit son interlocuteur alors qu'il répondait d'un ton acerbe :

\- C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on se rend compte que la plupart des gens qu'on peut voir ici ne sont absolument pas fréquentables.

\- Te comptes-tu dans ceux-là ? demanda Michael sans se départir de son sourire sardonique.

\- Je ne suis pas comme vous, se justifia l'Iron man en grimaçant.

\- Certes, on ne se pavane pas dans une armure trop voyante comme tu as l'habitude de le faire. Pas plus qu'on ne s'approprie un gamin qui n'est même pas majeur, Anthony.

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine du brun, qui releva les yeux vers lui, jetant un regard dur avant de répliquer, ignorant la première insulte pour démentir le plus grave de l'accusation :

\- Je ne me l'approprie pas, je surveille juste qu'il ne fais rien de stupide.

\- Oh pitié, ne joue pas à cela avec moi, j'ai partagé ton lit assez longtemps pour savoir quels sont tes goûts, bien que je pensais que tu avais une certaine décence au niveau de l'âge, tout de même.

Tony serra les dents, tentant d'ignorer le dégoût qui l'envahit en pensant au fait qu'il avait effectivement été quelques temps avec cet homme qu'il trouvait à présent détestable, lui renvoyant un regard de glace tout en crachant :

\- Il ne se passe strictement rien entre Peter et moi.

Le sourire de requin de Michael s'étira davantage encore sur son visage alors qu'il répliquait aussitôt :

\- Serait-ce de la déception que j'entends au fond de ta voix ? Tout le monde avec des yeux peut remarquer à quel point tu le veux, Anthony.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas à l'accusation, parce que les paroles de Michael venaient de se glisser jusqu'à lui, perfides, et qu'il aurait mentit s'il avait dit ne pas y avoir pensé au moins une fois, malgré tout, c'était tellement immoral qu'il avait repoussé cela loin dans son esprit, en pensant qu'il ne se pencherait plus jamais sur ce problème. Bien évidemment, que cela lui avait traversé l'esprit, lorsque le gamin l'avait tenu contre lui tandis qu'il lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé en Sibérie, et que malgré tout ça il était resté, continuant de le soutenir dans ce qu'il faisait, le réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait du haut de ses dix-huit ans, le fixant comme s'il était une véritable merveille - et plus personne ne le regardait avec tant de joie dans le regard depuis bien longtemps.

\- Après tout, qui sommes-nous pour juger ? C'est compréhensible, surtout lorsqu'il te regarde avec une telle adoration - personne ne se refuserait un tel privilège, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il ne se passe strictement rien avec Peter, pourquoi est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? souffla le brun d'un air mauvais, sa main se crispant sur sa flûte de champagne.

\- Parce que nous ne sommes pas des enfants, Stark, répliqua Michael, abandonnant l'usage de son prénom comme il aimait le faire. Nous savons ce que le mot protégé signifie vraiment, par ici.

\- Tu as employé le mot, pas moi, répliqua Tony.

\- Et tu ne m'as pas démentit.

L'Iron man serra les dents en guise de réponse alors que l'autre ajoutait finalement :

\- Tu sais qu'il y a un autre mot utilisé pour ça ?

\- Ferme-là.

\- Le genre à t'envoyer derrière les barreaux-

Tony se redressa avec fureur, lui envoyant un regard sombre, laissant sa flûte de champagne s'éclater au sol dans sa précipitation tandis qu'il répliquait :

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve de toutes ces conneries, alors continue de raconter ce que tu veux, c'est le cadet de me soucis, je ne m'inquiète plus de ce que pensent les gens depuis déjà des années.

Sans un mot, le milliardaire quitta le balcon et retourna auprès de Lise et Peter qui semblaient en grande discussion sur de la pyshique nucléaire - et le lycéen semblait ravi de voir que le cliché des blondes stupides ne s'appliquait en aucun cas à la jolie jeune femme. Le voyant arriver, ils s'arrêtèrent alors que Lise faisait remarquer, légèrement inquiète :

\- Tony, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air un peu...sur les nerfs.

\- Ce n'est rien, une simple discussion déplaisante, avoua l'ingénieur en souriant, reprenant de sa superbe en une poignée de secondes, comme si de rien n'était.

Discutant encore un peu avec la jeune femme, les deux hommes finirent par la saluer et s'éloigner d'elle, et Peter en profita pour attraper la manche du costume bleu marine de Stark, tirant dessus pour attirer son attention :

\- Tony, peut-on rentrer ?

Ce dernier le fixa avec surprise et demanda :

\- Tu en as assez d'être ici ? Je sais que ce n'est pas un environnement où tu es très à l'aise, nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû venir...

\- Non, c'est juste que... tenta Peter.

Il hésita un instant, baissa les yeux et avoua du bout des lèvres, l'air véritablement concerné :

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on croise à nouveau des gens comme Michael.

\- Quoi, il t'a laissé une mauvaise impression ? charia le plus vieux avec un petit sourire entendu.

Malgré son air de plaisanterie, le lycéen répondit avec sérieux, le fixant droit dans les yeux :

\- A te parler de la sorte, oui. Si ces gens ne te respectent même pas en tant que personne, ils ne valent même pas que je m'intéresse à eux, quand bien même ils pourraient m'aider à devenir PDG de l'une des plus grandes entreprises américaines ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie.

Tony le dévisagea un long moment avant de demander finalement du bout des lèvres :

\- Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi que les gens agissent correctement avec moi ?

\- Parce que d'autres ne l'ont pas assez fait, selon moi. Parce que personne ne devrait avoir le droit de te traiter comme tout le reste du monde semble décidé à le faire. Parce que j'en ai assez de te voir te dénigrer sans cesse alors que tu vaux tellement plus que ça.

Le brun se contenta de le fixer sans un mot, le coeur retourné par les paroles que le plus jeune venait de lui adresser avec une détermination qui ne lui ressemblait pas - enfin, pas qu'il ne soit jamais déterminé, mais il faisait tellement adulte ainsi, que cela ne faisait que pencher un peu plus la balance du "Et si ?" à laquelle Stark n'aurait même pas du penser.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te donner tant de mal pour si peu, les gens ne sont pas gentils, on l'apprend en vieillissant, on fait avec, répondit-il finalement en haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec eux, cracha le lycéen avec hargne.

\- Tu ne peux pas te couper du monde entier, Peter.

Ces paroles semblèrent transpercer le coeur du plus jeune, parce que cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il redoutait : Tony était véritablement persuadé que personne ne l'appréciait vraiment, pour ce qu'il était réellement, sans qu'aucune de ses facettes ne soit dérangante. Peter savait que Pepper avait voulu qu'il change, comme tant d'autres, et que c'était toujours cela qui bloquait, mais il n'était pas comme eux - peut-être qu'il était trop jeune, que son point de vue enfantin était faussé d'une quelconque manière, mais il souhaitait tout de même l'exposer, parce que cela lui semblait tellement important. Voir Tony se haïr ainsi, se persuader que les gens le détestaient pour tout ses actes passés, pour sa propre existence le révulsait. Et il savait pourtant que cela avait été mieux, pendant un temps, qu'avec les Avengers, le millirdaire était presque guéri de ce genre de pensée, mais depuis la Sibérie...

« Regarde ce que tu as fait, Steve Rogers, pensa Peter avec amertume. Regarde comme tu l'as brisé, j'espère que tu es fier, depuis le trou où tu te caches pour échapper à tes responsabilités, parce que tu n'es même pas capable d'assumer tes actes. J'espère que tu trembleras lorsque je l'aurai ramené à nous, lorsque j'aurai sauvé Tony de cette spirale autodestructrice dans laquelle il s'est engagé, lorsqu'il se dressera devant toi, toujours aussi fier qu'avant, comme si ta disparition avait été oubliée, sans importance. »

\- Si c'est un défi que tu me lances, tu vas perdre, Tony, souffla l'étudiant avec un sourire.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, répliqua le plus vieux, fronçant dangereusement les sourcils.

\- Et moi non plus, répliqua l'araignée, retrouvant aussitôt son sérieux. Je t'ai dit que j'étais bien assez pour me soucier de toi, et je le pense toujours.

Tony soupira d'un air las, fatigué de cette conversation, passant une main sur son visage. Quoiqu'il dise, Peter trouvait toujours à le contredire, accumulant les arguments, et il se sentait ridicule en comparaison.

Après un instant de silence, il reporta son regard sur le plus jeune, jetant également un coup d'oeil dans la salle avant cela, ignorant le regard de Michael focalisé sur eux, son éternel sourire moqueur, ayant suivit des yeux avec bonheur leur discussion chuchotée, penchés l'un vers l'autre. Serrant les dents, il se tourna vers le brun et lâcha :

\- On rentre.

* * *

Le retour dans l'Audi de Stark avait été terriblement silencieux, et tous les deux sentaient à quel point l'atmosphère était devenue pesante, appuyant sur leurs épaules. Tony ne faisait que penser à sa discussion avec Michael qui lui retournait l'estomac, tandis que le plus jeune tentait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé au juste, et qui semblait avoir terriblement perturbé le plus vieux.

L'ingénieur venait de se garer dans la rue adjacente à l'appartement de May et coupa le contact, laissant seulement l'autoradio crachoter une vieille chanson des années 80 dans un volume assez faible.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda soudainement l'étudiant du bout des lèvres, le regard focalisé devant lui sans oser se tourner vers Tony.

\- Parfaitement bien, comme toujours, mentit effrontément ce dernier.

Le lycéen se contenta de soupirer à ces mots, prenant son visage entre ses mains sous le regard perplexe du milliardaire.

\- Peter ? releva ce dernier.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me fait si mal de t'entendre me mentir de la sorte, avoua l'araignée.

\- Tu prends cela trop à coeur petit, c'est tout, répondit le plus vieux en pinçant les lèvres, tentant d'ignorer son coeur qui battait contre ses côtes, priant pour que le gamin araignée ne l'entende pas.

\- Est-ce mal ? De se soucier de quelqu'un à ce point ? Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, murmura Peter, le regard baissé, l'air incertain.

\- Je vais bien, lui répéta Tony, comme un mantra dont il tentait de se convaincre lui-même.

Remarquant le regard perplexe du plus jeune, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et corrigea :

\- Je vais mieux, en tout cas. C'est déjà un bon début, non ?

\- Je suppose...

\- Tu peux te féliciter pour ça, c'est grâce à toi, avoua l'ingénieur avec un léger sourire, l'effleurant légèrement du coude, recherchant le moindre contact.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir faire plus, répondit Peter.

L'idée traversa l'esprit de Tony mais il la chassa avec brusquerie, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune foutue raison pour que le gamin pense à ce genre de choses en disant vouloir faire plus, certainement pas. A la place, il se contenta de poser une main sur sa nuque comme il aimait le faire, lui assurant :

\- Tu fais déjà bien plus que ta part Peter, et je t'en remercie, mais tu as des choses tellement plus importantes sur lesquelles te focaliser plutôt que sur moi.

Un pauvre sourire vint soudainement ternir le visage de Stark alors qu'il ajoutait :

\- Ne gâche pas ta vie à cause de quelqu'un comme moi, je t'en prie.

Peter releva la tête brusquement à ces mots, fixant son sourire tordu d'un air choqué, et répliqua aussitôt, comme si ce n'était même pas quelque chose d'envisageable :

\- Tu rends ma vie meilleure, ce n'est en rien un gâchis, Tony.

L'ingénieur ne répondit rien, se contentant de cacher son visage entre ses mains, tellement fatigué - comment était-il sensé réagir alors que le gamin lui parlait de cette manière, comme s'il était la chose la plus importante qu'il soit ? Il ne pouvait pas tout gérer, et sûrement pas quelque chose de ce genre, c'était beaucoup trop.

\- Tu devrais rentrer maintenant, May va commencer à s'inquiéter, murmura-t-il finalement en se redressant un peu.

Il sentit le regard du plus jeune sur lui un moment avant que ce dernier ne finisse par répondre, l'air tout aussi las et fatigué qu'il ne l'était :

\- D'accord...bonne fin de soirée, Tony.

\- A toi aussi, répondit l'ingénieur en lui jetant un dernier regard, leurs prunelles s'accrochant au milieu des lumières chatoyantes des lampadaires et de l'enseigne d'une petite épicerie à quelques mètres de là.

Tony était sûr d'une chose alors qu'il fixait le gamin rentrer chez lui : il était dans une merde monumentale.

* * *

Lorsque Peter se glissa chez lui et referma la porte discrètement, il fut surpris de trouver sa tante installée dans le salon devant un film quelconque, glissée sous une couverture.

\- Coucou Peter, lança-t-elle en le voyant arriver à sa hauteur. Comment s'est passée ta soirée ?

\- Bien, mentit le plus jeune, tentant de ne pas repenser à ses discussions toujours si étranges avec Stark, et la manière dont ce dernier semblait toujours s'esquiver lorsqu'ils en venaient à parler de ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir.

Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé, retirant ses chaussures tout en ajoutant :

\- C'est vrai que je ne suis jamais allé dans ce genre de soirée auparavant et que c'était un peu intimidant, alors heureusement que monsieur Stark était dans le coin.

\- A ce propos, Peter...commença sa tante d'un air sérieux qui le glaça immédiatement et le fit froncer des sourcils, se figeant sur le bout du canapé où il était assis, retirant sa cravate qui l'avait gêné toute la soirée. Je me demandais juste...que lui trouves-tu de si incroyable, pour passer tous tes après-midi avec lui au lieu de Ned, à jouer aux jeux vidéos comme tous les jeunes de ton âge ?

Le lycéen repéra la critique sous jacente qu'elle lui fit mais l'ignora, se contentant de sourire rien qu'à penser à Tony. En réalité, depuis maintenant trois semaines qu'il avait commencé à venir à l'atelier tous les après-midis après les cours, il n'y avait plus grand-chose d'autre qu'il l'intéressait, et ne parlons même pas de ses cours qui étaient toujours aussi simples, et quxquels il faisait à peine attention.

\- Il est incroyable, débuta-t-il avec un sourire, jouant d'un geste distrait avec sa cravate dénouée. Tu verrais tout ce qu'il est capable de créer ! Et je peux parler de n'importe quel sujet en physique, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et il comprend toujours de quoi je parle ! Je n'ai pas besoin de rabaisser mon niveau pour être compris-

\- D'accord, j'avais déjà compris cela, mais que penses-tu de lui en tant qu'être humain ? l'interrompit May.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse tellement ? lui demanda alors Spiderman, l'air légèrement suspicieux.

\- Parce que tu as l'air de l'apprécier, alors il serait stupide de ma part de ne pas m'intéresser un minimum.

Le plus jeune acquiesça à ces mots, l'air satisfait de cette réponse puis s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé, récupérant un bout de la couverture de sa tante pour glisser ses jambes dessous et récupérer un peu de chaleur - ils avaient beau être en fin mai, la saison était anormalement froide et se cacher sous une couette n'était pas du luxe.

\- Il est gentil, lâcha-t-il alors, et devant le sourire moqueur de sa tante il ajouta rapidement : ça n'a rien de drôle ! Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression qu'il me traite comme un gamin parfois juste pour m'embêter, et que le reste du temps il me voit vraiment comme un adulte sur qui il peut compter. C'est agréable tu sais, de ne pas être vu comme un gamin stupide qui n'a même pas vingt ans, et d'être considéré un peu mieux que ça par un adulte.

Voyant que sa tante voulait protester, il rajouta :

\- Je sais bien que tu n'es pas comme ça, je ne te comptais pas dans ces adultes-là. Quoiqu'il en soit...ouais, je l'ai déjà dit mais il est vraiment gentil. Malgré ses erreurs passées, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment bon dans le fond, et ça me dégoûte de voir comment ces idiots d'Avengers l'ont abandonné.

\- Tu adorais les Avengers étant plus petit, commenta sa tante d'un air perplexe.

\- Pas après que j'ai vu ce qu'ils ont fait de Tony. Je ne peux pas leur pardonner ça.

-...Alors, c'est "Tony" maintenant, hein ? murmura May, semblant étrangement peinée par cette constatation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda le plus jeune, hésitant un peu, pas sûr de savoir s'il voulait la réponse.

\- Que si tu continues à être autant avec lui en permanence...les gens vont se poser des questions, Peter, lui expliqua-t-elle. Je me pose des questions.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais sentit tout de même ses joues et le bout de ses oreilles rougir à l'isinuation de sa tante lorsqu'il eut comprit où elle voulait en venir et protesta :

\- C'est stupide ! Enfin May, je n'ai que dix-huit ans !

\- Et la majorité sexuelle est fixée à dix-sept ans dans notre état, lâcha sa tante.

Peter manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et piqua un fard, s'écriant avec véhémence, choqué :

\- Mais enfin, ça ne va pas ?! C'est complètement fou, jamais une chose pareille ne m'a traversé l'esprit !

\- Et qui te dit qu'il en est de même pour lui ? demanda-t-elle, haussant un sourcil. Qu'il ne te désire pas ?

Cela eut pour mérite de fermer la bouche du lycéen qui resta ainsi comme deux ronds de flanc, se demandant si cette discussion totalement ridicule n'était pas une vaste blague. Lui faisait-on une caméra cachée ? Il était impossible que Tony puisse le voir...d'une telle manière ! Et puis d'abord, depuis quand est-ce qu'on discutait d'un truc pareil avec sa tante, c'était vraiment trop bizarre !

Finalement, il secoua la tête d'un air las et rejeta la couverture sur le côté, se levant du canapé tout en récupérant ses afffaires, lui lâchant :

\- Je ne vais pas discuter sur un truc aussi idiot, je monte me coucher, à demain.

Sans un mot de plus, il retourna dans sa chambre et jeta ses affaires dans un coin, allant prendre une douche rapide avant de se glisser au fond de son lit, jouant distraitement avec son téléphone entre les mains, les paroles de May revenant presque aussitôt cogner à la porte de son esprit, l'empêchant de s'endormir comme il l'aurait voulu après une soirée aussi épuisante.

Il avait beau y penser encore et encore, c'était tout à fait improbable. Oui, Peter avait déjà remarqué que Tony était très tactile dans la vie de tous les jours, posant tout de même souvent sa main au creux de son cou ou sur son épaule, mais cela ne signifiait rien !

Malgré tout, plus il essayait de se convaincre et plus il imaginait ce que cela pourrait être si c'était le cas. Est-ce que Tony souhaitait juste le plaquer contre un mur où le plan de travail de son atelier pour l'embrasser comme jamais auparavant Peter l'avait vécu ? Voulait-il le prendre comme ça, lui faire gémir son prénom sans même se soucier de son âge ?!

Remarquant le frisson que cela remonta le long de son échine, le lycéen se força à respirer calmement et oublier cette histoire stupide - mais à présent, l'information donnée sur la majorité sexuelle par sa tante restait coincée dans sa tête. Il n'était pas encore majeur, certes, mais si cela venait à arriver...

Jurant, il prit son visage entre ses mains - tout était de la faute de May, quelle idée de lui faire remarquer une chose pareille alors que tout allait bien auparavant ! Et Tony n'était pas ce genre de personne à se jeter sur quelqu'un de son âge, il le savait !

Incapable de s'endormir, il préféra récupérer son téléphone, hésitant un instant avant d'envoyer un SMS à l'ingénieur, sachant déjà que ce dernier ne dormait sûrement pas, même à une heure pareille.

* * *

Tony venait de rentrer à la tour, vide comme d'habitude, et était actuellement en train de passer ses nerfs dans son atelier, jetant tous un tas de trucs à terre dès qu'il en sentait le besoin, les épaules tremblantes, furieux contre lui-même. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être possible !

\- Monsieur, vous devriez vous calmer avant de vous blesser, commenta Jarvis alors que l'Iron man jetait une bouteille trois quarts vide sur le sol, laissant le verre s'éclater sur le sol dans un geste rageur.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, je l'aurait mérité, cracha-t-il envers son IA, jetant un regard noir vers le plafond.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu en arriver là. Comment il pouvait voir Peter autrement que le gamin de dix-huit ans qu'il était. Peut-être que c'était parce que les Avengrs lui manquaient trop, que Steve lui manquait trop, et que Peter était gentil, bien trop gentil. il l'avait dit lui-même, il était trop jeune pour avoir appris à haïr, à trahir et c'est pour ça que l'ingénieur lui faisait une confiance aveugle, parce qu'il savait que le gamin araignée ne lui tournerait pas le dos comme tout le monde l'avait fait, il pouvait le voir au fond de ses prunelles brunes qui le fixaient toujours comme s'il était une merveille - ça non plus, ça n'avait pas aidé.

Mais tout ça...ce n'était certainement pas prévu. Il n'avait pas souhaité sentir son coeur s'emballer à chaque fois qu'il fixait Peter un peu trop longtemps, où que celui-ci lui disait avec tant de sérieux à quel point il était important, qu'il n'était en rien une perte de temps. Les remarques déplacées de Michael au gala n'avaient été qu'un déclencheur pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas voir depuis ces dernières semaines et à présent, cela le rendait malade. peter ne devait jamais savoir. Au mieux, il devait le voir comme un père de subsitution, et certainement pas comme un potentiel petit-ami : il était ignoble.

Il en était là à se détester, bien décidé à s'attaquer à sa réserve de bières dans un coin qu'il souhaitait exploser méthodiquement contre un mur - mieux valait cela que ses mains, il n'était pas très enthousiaste pour finir à l'hôpital, et vu sa colère envers ui-même cela n'aurait pas été si difficile - lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone vibrer légèrement sur son bureau. Poussant un juron, il se dirigea vers ce dernier, bien décidé à faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à la personne décidée à l'emmerder à une heure pareille alors que c'était tout sauf le moment, mais se calma immédiatement en voyant de qui il s'agissait, le faisant s'asseoir lourdement sur sa chaise. C'était Peter. Ouvrant le SMS avec une légère appréhension - après tout, le gamin devrait dormir à cette heure - il se retrouva seulement face à un mot :

 _« Hey. »_

Fronçant les sourcils, Tony hésita un instant avant d'envoyer en guise de réponse :

 _« Tout va bien, Peter ? »_

 _« Oui, c'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »_ lui renvoya presque aussitôt le plus jeune.

 _« Trop de choses en tête peut-être ? A quoi tu penses ? »_

La réponse de Peter ne se fit pas attendre et elle lui retourna le coeur, lui arrachant un souffle surpris et tremblant.

 _« A vous. »_

L'ingénieur ne se formalisa pas du fait qu'il avait décidé de le vouvoyer cette fois, bien trop focalisé sur le SMS. Bon sang, comment était-il sensé rester de marbre lorsqu'il lui envoyait un truc pareil ?! Il laissa passer de longues secondes avant de savoir quoi répondre, se dépéchant tout de même pour ne pas paraître trop pris de court par les mots du lycéen, tentant de prendre cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

 _« Je suis si insupportable que ça, pour que je t'empêche même de dormir ? »_

Remarquant que le SMS était sur un ton un peu trop amer, il ajouta un smiley avant de le lui envoyer, et une fois encore il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour une réponse :

 _« Pas vraiment, je me disais plutôt qu'on passait notre temps dans l'atelier. Peut-être que pour changer, on pourrait faire quelque chose d'autre ? Manger quelque part, je ne sais pas...»_

Tony dû relire le message un demi-million de fois en se demandant si c'était bel et bien Peter qui lui avait envoyé ça - et il dû mettre trop de temps à répondre car ll lycéen finit par lui renvoyer à la suite :

 _« Laisse tomber, c'était stupide. »_

 _« Non ! Tu as raison, on est pas obligés de passer notre temps à bosser sur des trucs. Une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire à la place ? »_

Tony ne le savait pas, mais son SMS venait d'arracher un grand sourire sur le visage de l'araignée à des kilomètres de là, blottit sous sa couverture, le visage faiblement éclairé par la lumière de son téléphone.

 _« Il y a ce café qui vient d'ouvrir sur la sixième avenue...»_

 _« Parfait ! Tu passes quand même à la tour pour s'y rendre ensembles ? »_

Tony attendit quelques minutes de plus avant d'avoir une réponse positive de la part de l'étudiant et ils discutèrent encore un peu de ce qu'ils allaient faire demain avant que Peter n'aille finalement se coucher, pour de bon cette fois. L'ingénieur quant à lui ne savait que penser de cette étrange discussion, et il était resté assis à son bureau, le téléphone à la main et l'air étrangement silencieux. Pourquoi est-ce que ce dernier venait de lui proposer un truc pareil ? Pourquoi juste après le gala ? Stark ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stressé, mais il devait tout de même avouer, honteux, qu'il était plus que pressé d'être le lendemain.

* * *

Tony ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait là, sur la terrasse de ce tout nouveau café en compagnie de Peter qui semblait observer ses moindres faits et gestes comme s'il cherchait une réponse à une question qu'il était le seul à connaître, et c'était vraiment perturbant.

Pourtant, tout avait semblé normal lorsque le lycéen était arrivé après les cours, se moquant de lui en voyant son déguisement pour passer incognito dans la foule de New York : cela se composait d'une simple paire de jeans, d'un sweet bordeaux dont la capuche était rabattue sur la tête et des lunettes de soleil aux verres teintés - heureusement qu'il y avait du soleil en ce mois de mai et qu'il pouvait les porter sans avoir l'air ridicule, même s'il est vrai que lhiver, il pouvait compenser avec une écharpe où un bonnet pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils s'étaient rendu au café à pied en discutant de tout et de rien, et à présent qu'ils étaient installés en terrasse avec leurs cafés - enfin, café pour Tony, puisque Peter se contenta d'un énorme chocolat chaud plein de chantilly et d'autres trucs dessus, qui rappela douloureusement à Tony l'âge qu'il avait - le plus vieux ne savait quoi dire, tant il trouvait la situation étrange.

\- Alors petit, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à vouloir sortir un peu de notre atelier ?

Le coeur de Peter eut un instant de raté à ces mots - depuis quand le gigantesque atelier de Tony Stark était devenu "leur atelier", sérieusement ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas petit, Tony, j'ai dix-huit ans, répliqua l'araignée en haussant un sourcil, jouant avec la longue paille bleue de son chocolat.

« Ça, je ne le sais que trop bien, » pensa amèrement l'ingénieur.

\- Tu bois du chocolat chaud, répliqua le milliardaire, comme si c'était une évidence prouvant que Peter n'était qu'un gamin en comparaison. Ce dernier lui renvoya d'ailleurs un regard faussement boudeur et répondit :

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, je trouve la café immonde, c'est trop amer. Je pourrais avoir quarante ans que je serai toujours avec mon chocolat, et puis c'est tout.

Ces paroles arrachèrent un sourire à Stark et il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, jouant distraitement avec la cuillère qu'il tenait entre les doigts.

\- Comment tu t'en sors, avec tes cours ? demanda-t-il finalement, incapable de trouver un meilleur sujet de conversation qui ne soit pas trop risqué ou sur lequel il ne voulait pas s'aventurer.

\- C'est bien trop facile, répondit le lycéen en haussant les épaules, un sourire plein de fierté au coin des lèvres. C'est frustrant de voir les autres mettre des heures à comprendre quelque chose que je connaissais déjà avant même de débuter le cours.

Tony sourit à ces mots, faisant remarquer :

\- Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, c'était pareil pour moi à ton âge. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'ils le faisaient tous exprès ou quelque chose du genre, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était moi qui était trop intelligent.

\- Et ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose, coupa soudainement l'étudiant, l'air rembruni.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Eh bien, les autres m'ont souvent ennuyé avec ça, puisque je savais toujours répondre et que mes notes sont excellentes sans que j'ai vraiment besoin de travailler dur pour les obtenir.

\- Ils ne t'ont quand même pas fait du mal ? murmura Tony d'une voix faible, se sentant étrangement nauséeux à cette pensée.

\- Un peu...mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps ! rassura précipitamment Peter en voyant les yeux écarquillés du milliardaire. Lorsque je suis devenu Spider-man, je leur ai mis la raclée de leur vie !

Stark soupira un peu en guise de réponse, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit alors que le plus jeune enchaînait :

\- Lors du gala d'hier soir, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec ce Michael qui t'a mis mal à l'aise, est-ce que j'ai tord ?

Tony retint de peu le juron qu'il voulut lâcher à ces mots : le gamin était définitivement trop perspicace pour son propre bien, bon sang.

\- Tu as dit à cette femme, Lise, que vous aviez eut une conversation déplaisante...et nous ne sommes pas stupides elle et moi, on sait que vous n'avez absolument pas parlé de Stark Industries. Alors, à propos de quoi t'a-t-il confronté ?

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir, répondit Tony d'un air las, prenant une gorgée de son café, tentant de cacher sa gêne tant bien que mal.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? répliqua seulement l'étudiant en fronçant les sourcils, jouant avec sa paille.

\- Peter, franchement ? Je pense que je sais ce que tu dois ou pas entendre, et cette discussion n'en fait pas partie, c'est sûr et certain.

\- Je suis trop jeune, c'est ça ? répliqua l'araignée d'un air amer.

\- Trop innocent, se contenta de répondre Tony, un sourire un peu triste sur les lèvres - et merde, cela intrigua tellement Peter, le ramenant aux paroles de May encore un peu plus : _« E_ _t qui te dit qu'il en est de même pour lui ? Qu'il ne te désire pas ?_ _»_

Il fixa l'ingénieur sans savoir quoi répondre à ça, à la douceur insoupçonnée avec laquelle Stark l'avait murmuré, et ce dernier ajouta ensuite :

\- Je ne vaut déjà plus grand-chose, mais ce serait le bouquet final si je ruinais cela chez toi.

Tentait-il de se convaincre que ce à quoi il pensait était mal ? Et d'ailleurs, pensait-il à ce que Peter ne pouvait enlever de son esprit depuis la veille ? Tout était tellement compliqué, il était perdu et Tony continuait de le fixer par coups d'oeil, comme s'il guettait sa réaction...

A présent, Peter n'arrivait pas à voir l'étrange ambïguité de leur relation autrement que comme le plus gros "Et si ?" auquel il eut jamais eut à faire face de toute sa vie. D'autant plus que les réactions à chaud et à froid de l'Iron man ne l'aidaient pas à se faire un avis définitif sur ce que ce dernier voulait, et il se sentait acculé d'une manière qu'il n'appréciait pas.

\- Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu arrêtes de te considérer de la sorte ? soupira-t-il envers le plus vieux, soudainement tout aussi las que lui.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Peter pinça les lèvres, fermant un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir, prenant son courage à deux mains, autant qu'il le pouvait, plongeant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur tout en affirmant :

\- Si tu as juste besoin de quelqu'un pour te sentir aimé, je peux jouer ce rôle.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur leur table, le chocolat comme le café avaient été abandonnés par leurs propriétaires qui se dévisageaient sans un mot. Peter n'en menait pas large, mordant sa lèvre inférieure alors que le brun semblait tenter d'enregistrer les paroles du lycéen, sous le choc.

\- Ne joue pas à ça, Peter, le prévint alors Tony - et le plus jeune se sentit immédiatement refroidit par le ton glacial que venait d'utiliser l'ingénieur.

\- Je sais que je pourrais faire mieux que Steve, tenta malgré tout l'araignée. Je ne partirai pas, je resterai avec toi, je-

\- Tais-toi, le menaça Tony.

Peter referma brusquement la bouche, coupé dans son élan, se sentant mal en remarquant le regard brisé et tourmenté que lui renvoya Stark, des millions d'années lumière du regard meurtrier qu'il tentait de lui adresser, comme s'il ne savait plus comment prendre tout ça, qu'il aurait voulu que ça disparaisse tout simplement, que toute cette merde n'existe plus.

Le silence entre eux deux s'éternisa, et finalement, Tony soupira lourdement, se contentant de proposer :

\- On devrait retourner à la tour.

* * *

Le retour à la tour n'avait pas été agréable du tout, dans ce silence lourd et pesant qu'ils détestaient tous les deux. Peter savait qu'il avait été trop loin, qu'il s'était peut-être fourvoyé sur ce que pouvait bien ressentir Tony, mais il avait voulu essayer, n'importe quoi pourvu que l'ingénieur arrête de penser qu'il ne valait rien : aux yeux du lycéen, il valait tout l'or du monde.

Ce dernier avait hésité, se demandant si ce n'était pas mieux qu'il rentrer directement chez lui, mais il avait le sentiment que s'il faisait ça, il louperait quelque chose, même s'il était bien incapable de dire quoi, aussi avait-il préféré suivre Stark jusqu'à sa tour.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans l'atelier, et Tony avait décidé de trifouiller un nouveau prototype de son armure sans vraiment faire atention à la présence du plus jeune dans la pièce. Ce dernier se contentait de jouer avec les outils d'un geste distrait, l'esprit totalement ailleurs.

\- Je suis désolé que les choses se soient déroulées ainsi, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

\- A propos de quoi ? demanda le brun après un moment de silence, restant concentré sur sa tâche.

\- Pour Steve et toi, murmura Peter. Je sais que tu l'appréciais. Beaucoup.

L'ingénieur se redressa un peu brusquement pour protester avec véhémence mais n'en eut pas le courage en croisant le regard du plus jeune, ses épaules s'affaissant un peu, un air triste sur le visage, sans savoir quoi dire face à ça - Peter lui semblait bien trop mature en cet instant, et bon sang, il ne voulait pas parler de tout ça une fois encore.

\- Les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le voudrait, murmura Tony à voix basse. Ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait jamais regardé quelqu'un comme moi, alors qu'il y avait tous ces gens si formidables autour de lui - alors qu'il avait déjà Bucky.

« C'est à ça que ressemble un chagrin d'amour ? » se demanda tristement Peter en voyant le regard tremblant et fuyant que Tony posa sur lui à peine une seconde avant de se détourner, comme il ne pouvait supporter sa vue.

Comment les gens pouvaient ne pas l'aimer ? Rien qu'en cet instant, le lycéen aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, chasser les insécurités que le départ du captain n'avait fait que renforcer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reconnaisse même plus son idole d'enfance, et cela lui brisait le coeur, et il se détestait soudain d'être trop jeune pour jouer au plus responsable des deux, car il n'aurait jamais la même crédibilité qu'avait Stark, il le savait.

\- C'est vrai. Les choses ne sont pas comme je voudrais qu'elles soient, lâcha Peter à son tour, le fixant en guettant la moindre réaction, le moindre tressaillement d'épaule à analyser, le plus petit signe positif - mais il n'y avait rien.

\- Comment voudrais-tu qu'elles soient ? demanda Tony avant de refermer brusquement la bouche - parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la vérité.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites le savoir, lui confia l'araignée avec un pauvre sourire que le milliardaire ne pouvait pas voir de là où il était.

Ce dernier finit finalement par relever les yeux, plongeant ses lacs de miel dans ceux chocolat de l'adolescent, et ce dernir fut frappé par ce qu'il pouvait y lire, par cet espèce d'amour désespéré qui semblait se refléter au fond de ses yeux torturés, et putain - May avait raison depuis le début. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, Peter eut l'impression de prendre un coup à l'estomac, parce que ce n'était pas le regard vorace et brûlant auquel il s'était attendu en s'imaginant tout ça, mais bien cet espèce de tristesse sans fin, comme si Tony savait déjà que tout était voué à l'échec - parce que merde, aucun d'eux deux n'avait oublié leur différence d'âge, comme une barrière infranchissable, un mur si haut qu'il était impossible de l'imaginer. Cela souffla pour de bon le plus jeune qui finit par s'asseoir, sentant ses jambes qui ne le supportaient plus, continuant de fixer Tony avec cet air choqué, ignorant son coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine à la pensée que son idole d'enfance - Iron man, qu'il avait admiré, adulé en secret pendant des années - le regardait d'une telle manière. Il ne parvenait pas à l'envisager, et pourtant, cette simple idée - d'eux deux, du fait qu'il pouvait y avoir un "Et si?" et surtout un "Nous" - lui retournait l'esprit et le coeur, déjà enthousiaste, et enfin il sut ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Ma proposition au café tient toujours, Tony.

Il vit ce dernier crisper ses mains sur le métal de l'armure qu'il modifiait, ayant détourné de nouveau le regard de lui, semblant décidé à l'ignorer, mais Peter n'en pouvait plus - il avait besoin de savoir, il avait besoin de cette réponse devenue si essentielle.

\- Tais-toi, répéta-t-il à nouveau - mais sa voix était plus tremblante cette fois.

Cette fois-ci, cela énerva Peter, parce qu'il ne méritait pas que le plus vieux lui parle ainsi alors qu'il souhaitait tant l'aider, et il se releva brusquement de sa place, lui jetant un regard de travers alors qu'il s'exclamait :

\- Non, je ne vais pas me taire. Je cherche juste à faire au mieux et tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça.

Il soupira, attrapa ses mèches de cheveux d'un geste vif, tirant dessus en grimaçant et ajoutant :

\- Je sais bien que je ne suis pas aussi parfait que ce cher captain ! Après tout, il est si incroyable, une masse de muscles comparé à moi, et-

\- Peter, ça suffit, le coupa l'ingénieur d'un air peiné, le fixant à nouveau avec cette détresse si évidente à présent.

\- Tu as juste à accepter cela, en quoi est-ce si compliqué ? Tu sais que je ne partirai pas, moi. Que je ne ferai pas comme ils ont tous fait, à te laisser derrière sans le moindre scrupule.

\- Il n'est pas question que de moi, l'interrompit Tony en haussant les sourcils. Que ressens-tu, dans tout ça ?

Le lycéen resta étrangement silencieux, le fixant sans oser parler, et soudain le plus vieux comprit. Lâchant un soupir las, il lui demanda, comme résigné :

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- ...depuis que j'ai l'âge de dix ans, avoua Peter en baissant les yeux, l'air coupable.

\- Bon sang, c'est pas vrai...gémit Tony, cachant son visage entre les mains à ces mots, honteux.

\- Ce n'était rien qu'un coup de coeur de gamin, au début, ajouta précipitamment l'araignée, tentant de se justifier comme il pouvait. Et puis, j'ai grandit et je ne m'attendais pas à avoir la chance de pouvoir te rencontrer et de te côtoyer...

Il marqua une pause avant de terminer dans un souffle :

\- Tu n'étais pas sensé être si parfait.

\- Je ne- commença à protester l'adulte.

\- Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase, le coupa le plus jeune en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Ce n'est que mon avis...fais en ce que bon te semble.

Tony se contenta de le dévisager, tentant d'ignorer le regard émerveillé que Peter posait sur lui en permanence, et qui bien qu'agacé et fatigué en cet instant, était toujours présent au fond de ses prunelles. Des regards aimants, il en avait eu tellement dans sa vie, mais aucun n'était comparable à ceux du gamin : il avait quelque chose de pur, de si innocent et amoureux que le miliardaire se sentait misérable d'en être la cible : d'une part parce qu'il ne les méritait pas, et d'autre part à cause de leur différence d'âge qui le hantait, bordel.

\- Il faut arrêter ça, Peter. tu sais que ce n'est pas - sa voix se brisa - ce n'est pas possible.

Il n'osa pas regarder le plus jeune à ces mots, parce qu'il savait à quel point ce dernier devait avoir l'air si triste, si fragile à ces mots, et qu'il ne voulait pas céder dans un instant de faiblesse.

Après un instant qui lui sembla une éternité, il entendit l'étudiant soupirer avant de dire, se plantant devant lui d'un air déterminé :

\- Très bien, mais une dernière question dans ce cas. Si j'avais été plus vi-

\- Peter, le coupa Tony d'un ton froid, ne souhaitant pas entendre ça.

\- Si j'avais été plus vieux, s'obstina l'adolescent, est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes entre nous deux ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question à laquelle je veux répondre, répliqua le brun.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

\- Ce n'est pas une question à laquelle je peux répondre, corrigea-t-il alors, espérant lui faire comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans toute cette histoire - parce qu'il lui semblait que Peter se moquait de cette foutue différence d'âge, en discutant comme si de rien était alors que cela révulsait l'ingénieur.

\- Est-ce que ça aurait été différent, Tony ? tenta une dernière fois l'araignée, se penchant un peu vers lui.

Et son coeur se sentit presque hurler sa victoire lorsque l'Iron man répondit, la tête basse et le visage honteux :

\- Oui.

Peter se rassit presque aussitôt sur son tabouret, sonné par cet aveu. Il fixa le plus vieux, et la réalité le rattrapa et il s'exclama, l'air triste :

\- Je sais que je ne pourrais pas avoir ce que je veux, en tout cas pas aujourd'hui, pas alors que cette différence d'âge te chamboule à ce point et que je ne suis pas encore majeur aux yeux de la loi. Alors je te demande, juste cette fois, Tony...

Il marqua une pause, incapable de continuer. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui auparavant, et même si être avec Stark lui apportait une confiance qu'il ne se croyait pas capable de posséder, il y avait quand même des limites, et il dû faire un effort surhumain pour demander, le visage écarlate :

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Tony en se redressant sur sa chaise, le fixant avec des yeux écarquillés. Et puis quoi encore ?!

\- C'est la seule chose que tu peux me donner pour l'instant...murmura Peter avec tristesse, tentant de chasser la gêne de son visage. Il n'y a rien de mal à demander ça...

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant d'écouter le souffle du plus jeune - et chaque respiration était devenue une prière, une attente dirigée tout contre lui. Il releva finalement les yeux et signa sa perte lorsqu'il plongea dans les prunelles de Peter qui attendait, sans faille, comme il le lui avait promis. Ses mains et ses épaules tremblèrent mais il se leva tout de même, approchant du gamin qui s'était redressé, les yeux brillant d'un espoir qui lui retournait l'estomac - comment en était-il arrivé là ?! Perdre les Avengers l'avait-il tellement détruit, pour qu'il en soit arrivé à cette extrémité ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il en était incapable, car il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible, et ce serait fichu pour de bon, pour eux deux. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça.

A la place, il posa une main hésitante sur son épaule et murmura :

\- Peter, c'est juste...

\- Je sais, répondit seulement ce dernier en se pinçant les lèvres, et Tony ne pouvait détacher son regard du moindre de ses gestes.

 _« Retire ta main de son épaule, maintenant, »_ pensa l'ingénieur.

\- C'est ce que je veux, je-

\- Peter...

 _« Lâche-le, bon sang. »_

\- Je suis assez vieux pour être ton père ! s'écria l'ingénieur d'un air à la fois exaspéré, et furieux contre lui-même.

\- Je sais ! explosa le plus jeune, lui jetant un regard empli de détresse avant qu'un bruit de frustration s'échappe du fond de sa gorge et qu'il ajoute : Je sais ça, mais je veux juste-

 _« Arrête de le toucher, Tony. »_ se répétait mentalement le milliardaire, son corps incapable d'obéir à son cerveau.

\- Je ne peux pas, Peter. Il faut que tu- que l'on passe à autre chose, d'accord ?

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, chuchota le plus jeune.

Il releva la tête, le fixa avec défi, et finalement ce fut lui qui agit le premier, posant une main rapide, quoique hésitante sur son cou pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.

Que dieu le pardonne, mais Tony perdit son self-control légendaire en présence du lycéen à l'instant même où les lèvres de ce dernier effleurèrent les siennes. Il lui sembla que chacune de ses veines s'enflammait à ce simple contact, qu'il avait attendu des années pour ressentir ça, alors que peter s'écartait déjà, le fixant avec frayeur mais aussi un espoir fou dans les yeux, et cela lui retournait l'estomac.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y penser davantage parce que le lycéen l'attirait de nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser encore en remarquant que Tony n'avait pas fait un bond en arrière. C'était maladroit - après tout il n'avait que dix-huit ans, et sa seule expérience résultait des films à l'eau de rose stupide que l'une de ses amies Michelle passait son temps à l'obliger à regarder, lui et Ned - mais le milliardaire se laissa faire tout de même, fermant les yeux alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le corps du plus jeune sans même s'en rendre compte, le coinçant au fond de sa chaise de bureau, la main fermement appuyée sur ce dernier pour ne pas perdre pied.

Il ne put retenir un grondement appréciateur lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Peter se glisser entre ses lèvres et il perdit son sang-froid, agrippant ses mèches de sa main libre, glissant ses doigts avec délice dans ces dernières. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était bon de se sentir aimé de la sorte, comme avec Pepper avant que tout ne se casse la figure, comme il aurait que ça se produise avec Steve aussi.

Haletant légèrement en sentant les mains de l'araignée se poser sur son torse, il finit par reculer, à bout de souffle, lui jetant un rgard aussi choqué que perdu. Tony semblait dégoûté par son geste, par ce qu'il avait osé laisser se produire, mais Peter remarqua avec facilité la manière dont ses yeux couleur orge grillée le dévoraient du regard, en demandant plus sans oser le dire à voix haute.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, murmura l'ingénieur, le souffle encore erratique.

Il s'écarta encore, comme s'il avait peur que Peter le piège contre le bureau et qu'il soit incapable de se retenir cette fois, et que ça aille plus loin encore, alors que ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver - qu'on le pardonne pour cette énième erreur.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, le visage torturé.

\- Mais- tenta le plus jeune.

\- Non. Tu dois rentrer. Peter, je t'en prie..., supplia Tony, lui jetant un regard emplit de détresse - c'était trop dur de supporter tout ça d'un coup, même pour lui.

Peter se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard effaré, incapable de savoir quoi répondre. Il avait eu son baiser, certes. L'ingénieur n'avait fait que lui donner ce qu'il avait demandé, et il n'aurait rien de plus. C'était ainsi, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'accepter.

\- Tu veux m'embrasser encore, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il en le fixant, prenant son courage à deux mains pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il lui sembla attendre une éternité pour avoir sa réponse. Tony aurait pu démentir, c'était si simple, juste quelques mots "non, bien sûr que non !". Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. A présent qu'il y avait goûté, il voulait juste le refaire, encore, et encore... le plaquer contre un mur pour lui montrer à quel point il le voulait, il lui était reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté, cette tendresse inconditionnelle alors qu'il venait le voir chaque jour et endurait ses peines alors que tout le monde l'avait quitté. Il voulait l'entendre gémir, le visage rougi par la gêne masqué dans son épaule, et surtout se sentir aimé, comme ce n'était plus arrivé depuis des années.

Il était dans une merde monumentale.

\- Tu dois y aller, Peter. Je- tu pourras revenir tous les après-midi comme d'habitude mais ça...on ne peut pas...

Le plus jeune se contenta de soupirer en guise de réponse, l'air las, résigné, avant de finir par se lever pour récupérer son sac en silence, alors que l'ingénieur s'asseyait lourdement sur son tabouret. Il releva les yeux lorsqu'il vit l'araignée se diriger vers la sortie de l'atelier sans un mot, mais se tourner finalement vers lui pour lui dire, l'air déterminé - dieu qu'il avait changé en si peu de temps :

\- S'il le faut, j'attendrais trois ans, Tony. Si cette histoire d'âge est vraiment ce qui te retient, si tu ne veux pas que nos vies soient gâchées à cause de ça, ou qu'on soit obligés de se cacher, je peux le comprendre.

Il le fixa d'un regard flamboyant qui lui retourna l'estomac alors qu'il ajoutait :

\- Mais attends-toi à me voir ici le jour de mes vingt-et-un ans. Je n'abandonnerai pas la partie aussi facilement, crois-moi.

Le milliardaire se contenta de le fixer, sous le choc d'une telle déclaration, alors qu'il quittait l'atelier, le laissant seul, et soudain désespérémment vide.

Peter se contenta de quitter la tour, le coeur lourd, mais déterminé - parce qu'il savait ce que ressentait Tony, et il n'était pas sûr qu'il se tiendrait tranquille pendant trois ans alors qu'ils le voulaient tellement tous les deux. Il pouvait être persuasif s'il le voulait, il lui suffisait d'apprendre.

Quant à Tony, qu'on le pardonne. Que tous ceux qu'il avait aimés le pardonnent, parce qu'il avait été tellement brisé, et Pepper était partie, tout le monde était parti et il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais Steve, qu'il ne voudrait jamais de lui, alors son coeur avait choisi autrement, et l'univers semblait décidé à lui donner Peter pour compenser - le plus beau des cadeaux mais sûrement le plus inaccessible, et ça le détruisait.

Que tous ceux qu'il avait aimé le pardonnent, parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de Peter.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà, j'espère en premier lieu que ça vous aura plu ! (et que je vous ai converti à ces deux choux ! :3) Ce n'est pas un sujet d'écriture facile, une telle différence d'âge, mais c'était vraiment sympa à écrire ! :d (la preuve, j'ai écrit ce texte en même pas trois jours, c'est pour dire!)

Quoiqu'il en soit, comme je l'ai dit ce n'était qu'un test donc c'est assez soft...mais j'envisage une deuxième très longue partie également, avec un lemon, alors si ça vous tente d'avoir une suite, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review car sinon je ne pourrais évidemment pas le savoir x) (et je ne l'écrirais pas si ça n'intéresse pas les lecteurs, c'est logique ! ^^)

J'ai également ajouté le nom de Steve dans les tags tout de même, car si je fais une suite il sera là, et puis il est tellement cité que je trouvais important de l'ajouter...x)

Je pense avoir fait le tour... donc pour mes lecteurs habituels on se retrouve dimanche pour la suite de Please tell me these are not lies, et pour les autres j'ai d'autres OS en préparation, donc à très vite ! :D


	2. Partie 2

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hello mes loulous ! Comment ça va vous ? Moi je peux vous dire que je pète la forme, et c'est grâce à vous !

En effet, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que cet OS vous plaise à ce point et je vous remercie infiniment pour votre accueil ! Comme je l'ai dit dans mes réponses de reviews à certains, j'ai faillit abandonner l'écriture de ce texte à deux reprises en me disant que ça ne plairait pas et vous m'avez démontré le contraire, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part merci !

C'est pour cela que même si à la base faire une suite ne me tentait pas plus que cela, j'ai totalement changé d'avis grâce à vos adorables reviews, vous pouvez donc vous applaudir de m'avoir fait changer d'avis ! Allez-y, vous avez le droit ! ^^

Je l'ai donc terminé en moins de trois jours, oui encore 20k de mots en trois jours, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir et dès que j'aurai posté cette suite, je vais migrer loin de mon PC que j'en suis venue à détester durant ces trois jours - si je continue à taper sur un clavier va y avoir un meurtre ! XD En plus de cela, je l'ai finit cette nuit à quatre heures du matin, sachant qu'il faisait chaud par chez moi et donc vingt-huit dans ma chambre avec ce crétin d'ordi qui chauffait sur mes jambes - c'était l'enfer, faut vraiment que je vous adore pour subir tout ça ! XD

Sachant qu'il m'a fallut également deux heures et demi ce matin pour répondre à touts vos reviews (ça m'apprendra à le faire au dernier moment tiens!) j'ai le dos en compote et des cernes de dix kilomètres ! x'D Je vous laisse donc avec ce texte, on se retrouve en bas où je devrais vous dire certaines choses importantes dessus ! :D

PS : Je n'ai pas vraiment corrigé ce texte, je l'ai fini à 4h bordel, il fallait que je dorme ! XD et puis je me dépêche de poster car on va aller m'acheter de quoi refaire ma chambre une seconde fois (oui, une lubie, ma mère et moi ça ne nous plait plus ce qu'on avait fait il y a quelques années XD) et je serait absente toute l'aprèm, donc je voulais poster avant ! :D

* * *

 **Partie 2**

Six mois. Six longs mois depuis que Peter avait réussi à voler un baiser à Tony et depuis, eh bien, les choses étaient devenues terriblement frustrantes.

Comme le milliardaire l'avait promis, il pouvait continuer à venir autant qu'il le souhaitait, travaillant tous les deux sur des projets toujours plus incroyables les uns que les autres, et le plus vieux faisait comme si ce qu'il s'était produit, ainsi que leur discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu. Dans un sens, cela avait rassuré le plus jeune, qui avait peur que Tony ne se referme après cela et ne souhaite plus le voir - mais d'un autre côté, être de nouveau considéré comme un ami, ou encore le gamin qu'il se savait être, c'était une torture.

Au moins, durant ces six derniers mois Tony ne lui avait pas fait l'affront de ramener des conquêtes à la tour, même les soirs où l'araignée restait dormir dans une chambre d'amis car ils avaient bossé trop longtemps dans l'atelier. Il ne savait pas si le plus vieux se sentait coupable et n'osait pas, ou tout simplement que l'envie de ramener des gens lui était passée, mais dans tous les cas Peter en était satisfait, car il n'aurait pas supporté de voir une quelconque fille suspendue à son bras, battant des cils et tentant de mettre le grappin sur l'ingénieur pour sa célébrité et son argent, ne connaissant rien de lui et de ce qu'il avait traversé par le passé, contrairement à lui.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Peter avait l'impression que ces six derniers mois étaient passé à une lenteur exaspérante. Avec l'approche de ses examens de fin d'année, les derniers avant d'avoir la chance d'entrer au MIT, il pouvait heureusement penser un peu à autre chose que Tony, même si ce dernier lui revenait bien trop souvent en tête pour que ce soit sain - il n'était pas sûr de réussir à tenir jusqu'à ses vingt-et-un ans, pour être honnête, ni même à continuer de cacher ce qu'il ressentait de cette manière, alors que Ned commençait à se poser des questions quant au fait qu'ils ne se voyaient quasiment plus.

Pour ce qui était de sa tante, il avait été difficile de la démentir alors qu'elle était déjà persuadé que Tony le voulait - il lui avait fallut mentir, lui raconter qu'il avait clairement posé la question à l'ingénieur qui lui avait juré que non, il n'y avait rien de ce genre, et elle l'avait finalement cru, le laissant tranquille avec cela, se disant que c'était peut-être simplement un moyen pour Peter d'avoir une nouvelle figure paternelle à présent manquante. Si elle savait qu'il s'était jeté sur les lèvres du milliardaire de lui-même, elle en ferait une syncope...

Soupirant un peu, Peter tenta de chasser ces pensées parasites de son esprit - elles revenaient sans cesse, s'agrippant à lui comme des sangsues dégoûtantes - et de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'est-à-dire observer Tony à la dérobée plutôt que de continuer à travailler sur les répulseurs de l'Iron man.

Le plus jeune était d'ailleurs ravi de cette confiance que lui avait donné Stark un mois plus tôt pour trafiquer son armure avec lui, lui demandant même conseils sur certaines choses et posant des questions pour voir ce que Peter savait répondre. C'était incroyable d'en être arrivé là et c'était comme avoir un prof particulier absolument génial - même s'il continuait de travailler sur ses cours évidemment, malgré leur simplicité qui lui semblait presque enfantine.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui a le tournevis à six pans ? demanda l'araignée en regardant partout sur sa portion de bureau, fronçant les sourcils.

Sans un mot, Tony lui tendit ce qu'il cherchait, et cela donna l'occasion au plus jeune de le fixer - il n'y avait pas à dire, depuis qu'il était arrivé ici après les cours, il trouvait que l'ingénieur se comportait d'une drôle de manière, évitant son regard et parlant peu - certes, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard, mais là cela crevait les yeux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il innocemment, commençant à trifouiller le répulseur du bras droit de l'armure où se trouvait un faux contact.

Tony arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire, lâchant un léger soupir tandis que sa main se crispait sur un bout d'armure. Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'inspirer à fond comme pour se donner du courage, reprenant son travail tout en avouant du bout des lèvres, dans un souffle presque tremblant, inquiet :

\- Steve va revenir à la tour.

\- Quoi ?!

Le cri s'échappa de la bouche de Peter alors qu'il se redressait d'un bond, quittant son tabouret et ce qu'il était en train de faire, jetant un regard choqué à l'ingénieur. Voyant que ce dernier ne réagissait pas, il continua :

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi il revient, et pourquoi maintenant ?!

Tony se contentait de rester silencieux, penché sur son armure comme s'il était seul dans la pièce, et l'estomac du plus jeune se tordit, alors qu'il s'exclamait, une pointe de colère au fond de la voix, commençant déjà à perdre patience :

\- Tony !

Ce dernier soupira à nouveau et arrêta ce qu'il faisait, lâchant son tournevis et agrippant son T-shirt entre ses mains pour éviter que Peter ne les voit trembler - mais l'araignée l'avait remarqué, évidemment. Levant les yeux jusqu'à lui, le plus vieux pinça les lèvres avant d'avouer :

\- Le lieutenant Ross ainsi que Fury ont réussi à le retrouver et passer une sorte de marché avec lui. Bucky est lavé de tous ses crimes à la nation et en échange, ils doivent tous les deux signer les accords, ayant évidemment la possibilité de les faire modifier à notre convenance par la suite en faisant pression sur les gouvernements, puisqu'ils ont besoin de nous et qu'on devrait avoir gain de cause sans trop de mal.

Sa déclaration laissa le plus jeune bouche bée et son coeur se serra douloureusement tandis qu'il ajoutait, tentant de cacher l'amertume de sa voix :

\- Et en quoi a-t-il besoin de s'installer à la tour ? La base du SHIELD n'est-elle pas amplement suffisante ?!

\- Fury a pretexté que c'était pour reformer l'équipe et tenter d'oublier ce qu'il s'était produit en Sibérie.

Un ricanement amer s'échappa de la bouche du plus jeune, tellement hors contexte de sa personne que cela fit mal à Tony - parce que Peter n'était pas ce jeune homme moqueur et si dégoûté, il ne devrait même pas avoir à se soucier de cela, pourtant il se mettait volontairement en plein dedans.

\- Je crois que cette tour est encore la tienne, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils n'ont pas le droit de t'obliger à les héberger ! continua l'étudiant d'un air sûr de lui, cherchant sûrement à se rassurer.

Le silence anormalement long qui suivit sa déclaration l'inquiéta, et ce fut d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée, incertaine qu'il demanda doucement :

\- Tony...?

\- Je n'y suis pas obligé. J'ai accepté.

Cet aveu laissa Peter bouche bée un instant, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu et s'il n'était pas en train de rêver - ou plutôt, de vivre un vrai cauchemar - et un frisson de peur le parcourut. Pourquoi Tony souhaitait-il tellement laisser Steve revenir ici comme s'il n'était jamais parti, comme si'l n'avait rien fait de mal ? Ne l'avait-il pas lui ?

Oh, il savait bien que la comparaison n'était pas fameuse, il ne faisait pas le poids face à Captain America après tout, mais se voir ainsi écarté par le retour du blond le rendait nauséeux - comment pourrait-il attendre jusqu'à ses vingt et un ans sans oser approcher Tony si Steve revenait ? Si ses chances volaient en éclats parce que le brun était toujours intéressé par le soldat ?

\- Pourquoi ? As-tu vraiment besoin de sa présence ici ?! demanda-t-il, la voix un peu plus apeurée qu'il ne le voulait à l'origine.

\- Peter- commença le plus vieux, une grimace triste sur le visage.

\- Ne suis-je pas suffisant pour toi ?

\- Peter ! s'exclama Tony avec force, poussé à bout, son regard bouleversé se plantant dans le sien, lui faisant manquer un battement de coeur, devenu affolé.

Il savait bien qu'il réagissait comme un enfant, un gamin jaloux qui ne voulait pas partager ce qu'il considérait déjà comme sien - mais ce n'était pas le cas, pas encore, Tony restait volontairement hors de portée pour qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, et il acheva de creuser ce fossé entre en ajoutant sans oser le regarder en face :

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis de la sorte, cela ne te concerne pas.

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?! releva Peter, tentant de cacher ses yeux - parce que merde, ils devenaient larmoyants et il ne voulait pas pleurer, même s'il avait mal, même si Tony l'éloignait de lui encore plus que six mois plus tôt.

\- Je ne t'appartiens pas, Peter ! s'écria finalement le milliardaire, poussé à bout, frappant violemment sur le bureau alors qu'il se redressait d'un bond, lui jetant un regard qu'il voulait glacial - mais il semblait tout aussi perdu que lui.

Ses paroles arrachèrent un glapissement de stupeur de la part de l'araignée qui recula d'un pas, comme frappé en plein coeur et cette fois, qu'on le pardonne mais il ne put empêcher son regard de s'emplir de larmes pour de bon - il détestait réagir ainsi, et pourquoi n'était-il pas plus vieux... Pourquoi ne savait-il pas gérer ce genre de situation, bon sang !

\- Je le sais mieux que personne, cracha-t-il en guise de réponse, l'air blessé. Puisque tu ne me laisses même pas approcher.

Le visage furieux de Tony se transforma en grimace et il baissa la tête d'un air coupable et sa voix trembla un peu lorsqu'il ajouta, même pas sûr de ses propres paroles :

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit l'autre fois, tout ça n'est pas possible, ne t'obstine pas.

\- Alors tu préfères te rabattre sur le Cap ? Tu penses que ce sera moins choquant ?! lui cria le plus jeune avec hargne, son corps tremblant sans qu'il ne puisse plus rien contrôler.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit le brun d'une voix presque suppliante, lui jetant un regard désespéré. Il n'y aura jamais rien, d'accord ? Jamais, je...

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant de son arrivée ? le coupa soudainement le lycéen, se rendant compte que l'air mal à l'aise de Tony était plus que louche.

Ce dernier n'osait pas le fixer, l'air véritablement désolé et un nouveau grognement frustré s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune qui l'interpela de nouveau, le faisant relever les yeux jusqu'à lui pour répondre :

\- Cela a été décidé il y a un mois durant une réunion. Steve arrive dans cinq jours.

Le plus jeune eut comme l'impression d'avoir une pierre aussi lourde que le plomb qui le clouait sur place en entendant cela, sa voix se faisant un peu faible tandis qu'il demandait, comme s'il refusait d'y croire :

\- Tu es au courant depuis un mois...et tu ne me préviens que maintenant ?!

\- Je ne voulais pas que nous nous disputions, avoua le plus vieux d'un air triste, attendrissant presque son interlocuteur sans même le vouloir.

Ce dernier eut un reniflement dédaigneux et lâcha :

\- Tu accuses le capitaine Rogers de t'avoir caché la vérité, mais ne fais-tu pas la même chose avec moi ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose d'aussi grave ni même important ! s'exclama Tony pour se justifier, agacé que le plus jeune compare cette info au meurtre de ses parents.

\- Pour moi, ça l'est, se contenta de répondre Peter.

\- Tu en fais trop, on dirait un caprice d'enfant, soupira Stark en guise de réponse, l'air las.

Peter en avait assez entendu, il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir le coeur au bord des lèvres et sur le point de fondre en larmes mais elles se contentaient de rouler sur ses joues sans un bruit, silencieuses alors qu'il voulait hurler, sangloter et avoir Tony - ce n'était pas possible, les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'il voudrait qu'elles soient, Stark le lui avait déjà dit par le passé, les déceptions faisaient partie de la vie et celle-ci était la plus amère de toutes.

Se détournant, il ramassa son sac posé dans un coin, jetant un dernier regard à Tony qui lui tournait obstinément le dos, les épaules basses - et s'il entendit le cri de frustration du plus vieux lorsqu'il quitta l'atelier, ce n'était désormais plus son problème.

Il en avait assez de se soucier d'aimer quelqu'un qui s'interdisait de le lui rendre alors qu'il en avait tellement envie au fond - ou à tout le moins le considérer pour cela, tenter de comprendre son point de vue. Il se sentait si fatigué, et il n'avait même pas dix-neuf ans...

Ce n'était plus de son ressort désormais, n'est-ce pas ? Steve le remplacerait à merveille, si lui n'était pas assez bien.

* * *

\- Tout va bien Peter ? questionna Ned en mettant le jeu en pause, lui jetant un regard concerné.

L'interpelé fronça des sourcils, faisant comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question, ignorant son coeur serré dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il répondait pas automatisme, comme Tony avait toujours su le faire lui aussi :

\- Ouais évidemment, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as l'air totalement ailleurs. Je veux dire, depuis quelques mois t'es bizarre mon pote, on dirait que tu planes à quinze mille les trois quarts du temps, mais depuis trois jours on dirait que t'es même plus sur la même planète que nous !

L'araignée n'était pas aussi douée que Stark pour mentir sur son état, bien malheureusement, et son air assuré se transforma en grimace peu discrète tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur la manette entre ses mains, l'esprit de nouveau ailleurs. Voilà trois jours qu'il s'était disputé avec Tony et depuis ce dernier lui avait envoyé bon nombre de SMS et l'avait appelé presque autant de fois. Peter l'ignorait tant bien que mal mais son humeur ainsi que sa concentration ces derniers jours s'en était retrouvée grandement affectée.

\- C'est le stress des examens, rien de plus, mentit-il à son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé, semblant le croire sans problème alors qu'il lui affirmait joyeusement, cherchant à le rassurer :

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, t'as vu un peu ton niveau ? Si tu ne réussis pas ces examens, personne n'y parviendra !

\- Je suppose...répondit-il d'un air hésitant, l'air incertain.

\- Mais si je te le dis ! Bon, prêt à te faire exploser ? continua Ned en lui désignant l'écran de jeu mis en pause.

\- C'est toi qui va mordre la poussière ! répliqua le plus jeune en attrapant sa manette, ignorant royalement son téléphone qui se mettait à vibrer pour la énième fois dans sa poche.

* * *

Peter ne rentra qu'en fin d'après-midi chez lui, saluant May qui était en train de préparer le diner et discutant un peu avec elle des cours et du temps qu'il avait passé chez Ned - et il se sentait coupable de lui faire croire qu'il passait tout son temps chez lui après les cours mais n'avait pu s'en empêcher ces six derniers mois, même s'il était pas allé à la tour Stark ces trois derniers jours.

La laissant finalement terminer ce qu'elle préparait, il reprit son sac sur son épaule, grimpant les quelques marches menant à sa chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, jetant ses affaires de cours dans un coin de la pièce sans plus s'en préoccuper, son téléphone se mettant à vibrer encore une fois dans sa poche avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de faire autre chose d'autre. Lâchant un soupir agacé, il récupéra l'appareil, fixant le nom de Tony sur son écran qui s'afficha en même temps qu'une photo qu'il avait prise en douce dans l'atelier, ne sachant quoi faire. Le brun le harcelait depuis trois jours et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir avoir cette discussion, mais elle était essentielle et la repousser n'était pas non plus la meilleure des idées. Finalement, il décrocha sur la dernière tonalité, se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il portait l'appareil à son oreille, attendant quelques secondes avant que la voix de l'ingénieur ne demande :

-...Peter ?

\- Ouais ?

Si la voix de l'étudiant sonna plus sèche qu'il ne le souhaitait, il ne tenta pas de détendre l'atmosphère tendue pour autant, attendant de savoir pourquoi Tony le harcelait de cette manière - pourquoi ne s'était-il pas déplacé pour lui parler si c'était si important, après tout ?

\- Ecoute, par rapport à l'autre jour...commença le plus vieux d'un air hésitant et mal à l'aise - Peter n'allait certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche, le laissant parler sans rien dire. Je crois que...je te dois des excuses.

Peter ne répondit rien à cela, parce que c'était trop facile ainsi, et peut-être que c'était encore un caprice mais cela n'était pas suffisant, pas après le "Il n'y aura jamais rien" qu'il lui avait presque craché, lui meurtrissant le coeur comme s'il ne s'était agit que d'un jeu - c'était tout sauf un jeu et il souffrait depuis trois jours, alors il ne l'aiderait pas dans cette conversation.

\- Je...bon sang, ça à toujours été difficile pour moi de dire ce que je veux correctement mais...tu dois savoir que si je te ne l'ai pas dit, c'est que je ne voulais pas que nous nous disputions comme nous avons fini par le faire - je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, Peter. Cette situation est déjà assez stressante pour moi et je voulais juste t'éloigner de toute cette merde - ce n'est pas à toi de gérer mes erreurs.

Cette fois-ci, le plus jeune ne put se taire plus longtemps et la question s'échappa de ses lèvres, presque outrée, comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même :

\- Comment peux-tu encore dire que c'est de ta faute ? Nous avons déjà parlé de ça il y a quelques mois, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Je sais, je sais, le coupa le plus vieux en lâchant un soupir, l'air un peu perdu. Je, j'ai juste...je suis terrifié, ok ? Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver face à Steve et ses reproches, je ne veux pas me sentir à nouveau misérable alors que ça va mieux depuis que tu es là...

Son aveu arracha un faible sourire au brun et il s'adossa à la porte de sa chambre, ses doigts tapant dans un rythme distrait sur le bois un peu écaillé alors qu'il demandait soudainement, avide de savoir :

\- Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu comptes lui parler de ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

C'était la question à un million de dollars, celle qui lui crevait le coeur parce que lui serait malheureux, mais qui était-il pour juger Tony et l'empêcher d'accéder au bonheur ? - si tant est que le Cap ressente la même chose, rien n'était moins sûr, et Peter était égoïste mais il espérait que non car le blond ne méritait pas Stark.

\- C'est différent maintenant, souffla l'ingénieur en guise de réponse - et l'araignée sentit son coeur s'emballer stupidement avant de questionner dans un souffle, l'espoir gonflant stupidement au fond de sa poitrine :

\- En quoi est-ce différent ?

\- Tu es là.

Et rien qu'avec ces trois mots, il semblait au plus jeune que Tony avait tout dévoilé, que c'était là le coeur de tout ce qui leur arrivait.

\- Tu n'as pas à te soucier de ce que je peux ressentir dans toute cette histoire, lui confia doucement le plus jeune - il se choquait lui-même d'une telle maturité et d'une telle gentillesse, cachant son désir égoïste d'avoir l'ingénieur pour lui tout seul au fond de lui.

\- Je m'en soucie, le contra Tony dans un murmure qui lui semblait avoir été arraché d'entre ses lèvres. Plus que tu ne le crois.

Il sembla à Peter qu'une éternité s'écoula, alors qu'il ne pouvait plus effacer ce sourire triste de ses lèvres et que Tony ajoutait finalement :

\- Je dois être honnête avec toi, au moins cette fois. Je crois qu'il y aura toujours un truc avec Steve, et ça ne sert à rien de m'en cacher. Avant que tu ne sois là, il a été celui qui m'a tiré vers le haut, qui m'a donné l'impression d'être chez moi de nouveau, d'avoir vraiment quelqu'un à protéger, tu sais ? Mais je ne pourrais jamais vraiment lui pardonner complètement, pas _ça_. Mais celui que je ne peux m'enlever de la tête depuis plus de six mois c'est toi, Peter.

Le lycéen sentit presque son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et un sourire se glissa sur son visage, sentant son coeur s'emballer brusquement alors qu'il glissait au sol, le dos appuyé contre sa porte de chambre et la main crispée sur son téléphone, fermant un peu les yeux pour se concentrer sur la respiration et la voix de Tony, à peine déformée de l'autre côté du fil.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi, moi aussi.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils se contentèrent d'écouter la respiration de l'autre, ne se rendant pas compte à quel point cela les apaisait, et Peter finit par avouer :

\- Tu me manques.

Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et déjà cela lui pesait sur la poitrine, il voulait juste continuer à le regarder, se nourrir de cette vision qu'était l'ingénieur, le regard étincelant lorsqu'ils partaient dans des théories compliquées ou qu'il lui montrait une invention un peu bizarre mais plutôt cool qu'il avait bricolé entre deux cours d'anglais et de chimie.

\- Je sais, se contenta de répondre le milliardaire - et l'étudiant savait sans avoir besoin que ce soit formulé à voix haute, qu'ils ressentaient cette même pression, ce trou dans la poitrine tous les deux lorsqu'ils étaient trop éloignés l'un de l'autre trop longtemps.

\- Steve arrive dans deux jours, samedi matin, fit Tony après un instant de silence. Je...je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire face seul...est-ce que tu viendras ?

Un sourire prit place sur le visage de Parker et il ferma un instant les yeux, appréciant la sensation de son coeur s'emballant face à cette simple demande - parce que c'était Tony, Tony qui lui demandait un soutien, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer cela tout seul, et qu'il aurait pu demander à Pepper ou Rhodes, mais c'était après lui qu'il demandait.

\- Bien sûr que je viendrais, lui assura-t-il avec douceur. J'ai dit que je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi, et je tiendrais parole.

\- Merci, se contenta de répondre Tony face à une telle déclaration - et Peter ne le savait pas, mais l'Iron man avait les larmes aux yeux.

Ils s'écoutèrent encore un instant respirer, bercé par l'autre avant que Stark ne finisse par dire :

\- Je dois te laisser...pas mal de trucs à préparer pour...tout ça, quoi. On se voit demain ?

Une légère grimace prit place sur le visage du plus jeune et il avoua :

\- C'est vendredi et May voulait qu'on se fasse un ciné, je ne vais pas lui dire non au dernier moment...

\- Je comprends, lui répondit l'ingénieur avant d'ajouter, comme s'il n'était pas certain : A samedi matin, alors ?

\- Oui, samedi, répondit Peter avant de finalement raccrocher.

Il fixa un instant son téléphone entre ses mains, l'appréhension grondant dans sa poitrine - il ne voulait pas voir Steve, il ne voulait pas le voir approcher de Tony mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, au moins serait-il là pour aider l'ingénieur. Et si le captain se faisait trop détestable, il devrait prendre son courage à deux mains et le remettre à sa place car Stark serait bien trop fragile pour le faire lui-même.

Repensant aux paroles échangées avec Tony, un soupir léger lui échappa - comment était-il sensé attendre encore plus de deux ans - ses dix-neuf ans étaient dans moins d'un mois - quand le plus vieux lui avouait qu'il ne faisait que penser à lui en permanence ? Il était le plus jeune, le moins raisonnable des deux également, il ne savait honnêtement pas combien de temps il pourrait encore se retenir avant de tenter à nouveau sa chance - car il savait, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à être trop insistant et que l'ingénieur s'avouerait vaincu, le regrettant presque aussitôt par la suite, persuadé d'avoir foutu la vie du plus jeune en l'air - ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas une bonne base pour se lancer dans quelque chose de durable.

Mais pour l'instant, Tony lui avait demandé de venir le soutenir face à Steve lors de son retour samedi, et cela suffisait à le faire sourire, assis là à même le sol de sa chambre, l'air misérablement heureux.

* * *

Le silence dans la tour Stark était presque écrasant, pesant sur leurs épaules déjà lourdes à l'idée de la confrontation qui allait avoir lieu dans un avenir proche - sûrement moins d'un quart d'heure - et qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait vivre.

Peter et Tony se trouvaient dans la salle à manger, chacun une tasse dans la main à peine entamée. L'ingénieur semblait perdu dans ses pensées, son regard perdu en direction du mur, à des années lumière de là - quant au plus jeune, il se contentait de l'observer, le coeur gonflé par l'émotion, parce que, dieu qu'il aimait le regarder.

Tony avait quelque chose de magnifique, même dans la douleur - bien, sûr il était déjà beau en temps normal, sublime avec un de ses si rares sourires sur les lèvres, mais ses prunelles assombries par la peine, presque rouges comme en cet instant le rendaient parfait mais surtout terriblement humain - qui aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait là de la même personne que celui qui avait fabriqué l'Iron Man dans une cave au fond de l'Afghanistan et avait échappé à un groupe de terroristes par la même occasion ? Peter avait beau l'aimer, cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à l'admirer comme lorsqu'il était encore enfant, sauf qu'à présent, il se rendait encore plus compte à quel point il était stupéfiant, à quel point il était fort, même pour cacher la douleur au fond de sa poitrine. Pour lui, le plus vieux méritait amplement d'être heureux après avoir tant traversé.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas que je l'attende à l'entrée pour l'amener ici ? questionna une énième fois le lycéen.

Ses paroles attirèrent le regard triste de l'ingénieur sur lui qui sembla se reprendre, lui adressant un sourire plus ou moins assuré avant de répondre à nouveau :

\- Je t'ai dit que ça ira, Jarvis va lui indiquer où nous sommes et puis, il a vécu ici, il connait très bien la disposition des pièces.

Ces mots arrachèrent une grimace discrète à Peter car il détestait qu'on lui rappelle que le blond avait vécu ici - il avait déjà vu la chambre intacte de ce dernier en cherchant sa chambre prêtée par le milliardaire un soir en revenant d'une fringale nocturne, merci bien. Voir les lieux qui n'avaient pas bougé, les affaires du soldat toujours sur le bureau et dans l'armoire lui avaient amplement suffit. Soupirant un peu, il dévisagea le brun et ajouta :

\- S'il devient trop...désagréable, laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de gérer cela, Peter, répondit le plus vieux avec une grimace.

\- ...Je pense que si, lui confia l'étudiant avec un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres.

Prenant une gorgée du chocolat devenu tiède, le plus jeune sursauta légèrement lorsque la voix de Jarvis retentit sans prévenir, demandant au milliardaire et propriétaire des lieux :

\- Monsieur, le capitaine Rogers vient d'arriver à l'entrée. Dois-je le laisser entrer ?

Spiderman vit parfaitement l'éclat hésitant dans les prunelles de Tony, même si ce fut léger et aussitôt disparut, alors qu'il répondait déjà :

\- Oui, dis-lui aussi où je suis, qu'il ne tourne pas en rond dans la tour pendant dix ans.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa après cela durant lequel les deux bruns n'osèrent vraiment se regarder, se contentant de jouer avec leurs tasses d'un geste distrait et miroir, sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur et la silhouette du blond se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Steve ne portait pas son uniforme, à présent incomplet sans le bouclier que Tony avait gardé - Peter avait eut l'occasion de le voir, enfermé dans un atelier à présent inutilisé, laissé à l'abandon et introuvable de ceux qui le cherchaient.

Le soldat était en tout cas rasé de près, en jean et chemise qui semblait passée de mode, un large sac de sport à la main - alors il s'installait vraiment, réalisa le plus jeune avec amertume - et l'air terriblement mal à l'aise d'être là, le regard fixé sur Tony qui n'osait pas le regarder, la tête baissée sur son mug et les oreilles rouges de gêne.

\- Bonjour, Tony, souffla la voix du Cap d'un air un peu hésitant.

\- Salut, captain, répondit finalement l'ingénieur en osant relever la tête jusqu'à lui, le fixant avec un peu plus d'assurance, relevant le menton - il allait arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il n'était pas du genre à paraître faible, en tout cas plus devant Steve.

Ce dernier remarqua justement un mouvement sur la droite et tourna la tête, fixant Peter auquel il n'avait pas fait attention en entrant, restant sans voix un instant - le gamin lui renvoyait son regard sans un mot, son étrange silence accompagné d'un air peu avenant qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Suivant son regard, une légère grimace passa sur le visage de l'ingénieur avant qu'il ne prenne les devants et ne s'exclame :

\- Steve, je te présente Peter Parker, c'est un...ami à moi, fit-il après un moment d'hésitation sur le dernier mot, ne sachant pas trop comment son étrange relation avec l'étudiant - dont ils étaient les seuls au courant.

\- Un ami ?! répéta un peu brusquement le blond, l'air incrédule alors qu'il dévisageait les deux bruns l'un après l'autre, remarquant la différence d'âge flagrante pour qu'on appelle ça de l'amitié. Mais il est-

Remarquant le regard glacial que lui renvoya le propriétaire des lieux, Steve ne termina pas sa phrase, refermant la bouche et inspirant à fond pour se calmer et tenter de faire disparaître la tension dans la pièce, en vain. Hésitant encore, jetant un nouveau regard en direction du lycéen avant de dire :

\- Excusez-moi. Enchanté Peter, je suis Steve Rogers.

\- Je sais parfaitement votre nom, répondit le concerné avec une drôle de grimace qui intrigua le soldat - pourquoi le gamin avait un tel venin dans la voix en lui adressant la parole ? Tony avait-il été raconter n'importe quoi sur son compte ?

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce, terriblement inconfortable avant que le blond ne finisse par demander :

\- Tony, peut-on parler en privé ?

\- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire dis-le, je n'ai rien à cacher à Peter.

Tony jeta un regard en direction du lycéen et ce dernier comprit le message, se levant tout en récupérant sa tasse de chocolat pour aller la remplir à nouveau et récupérer des gâteaux à grignoter devant la télé un peu plus loin, s'éloignant tout de même pour les laisser tranquilles mais guettant la moindre parole de travers du soldat - il ne le laisserait pas blesser Tony, c'était sûr et certain.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Steve semblait totalement perplexe face à cet ado dont la voix lui disait vaguement quelque chose, se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici en compagnie de son ancien camarade, et finit par avancer, s'installant lourdement à la table.

\- Tu veux un café ? questionna Stark en récupérant sa tasse pour se resservir, lui aussi.

\- Oui, s'il te plait.

L'araignée venait de se poser devant l'écran géant à quelques mètres de là, le volume bas, faisant mine de regarder l'écran alors que toute son attention était tournée vers la conversation - si Tony l'avait autorisé à rester, cela voulait dire qu'il acceptait que Peter entende la discussion, et ce dernier ne comptait pas s'en priver, loin de là.

Lorsque Tony déposa une tasse brûlante devant le blond et s'installa en face de lui à la table, il décida de laisser Steve parler le premier et cela ne fut pas très long, lorsqu'après avoir pris une première gorgée du liquide sombre il lui demanda :

\- Désolé si ça ne me regarde pas, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce gam- Peter, se rattrapa-t-il.

Stark pinça légèrement des lèvres, osant à peine le regarder dans les yeux depuis son retour, répondant :

\- Il s'agit de Spiderman, tu l'as...rencontré à l'aéroport.

Le blond fronça un peu les sourcils, puis l'image d'un gars costumé en rouge et bleu et jouant les acrobates en lui arrachant son bouclier des mains avec des toiles lui revint à l'esprit - est-ce que Tony avait vraiment emmené dans une telle bataille un enfant de son âge ?!

\- Le gamin du Queens, souffla-t-il alors, acquiesçant au souvenir.

\- Celui a qui tu avais fait un oeil au beurre noir, répondit dans un murmure le milliardaire, refusant de le regarder - mais il avait l'air énervé à ce sujet.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait entraîné un enfant de quatorze ans dans une bataille pareille, Tony, répliqua aussitôt Steve, sur la défensive.

\- Presque dix-neuf ans, le contredit le brun - et dans sa manière de le dire, il semblait que l'âge était terriblement important, crucial pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Il est toujours mineur.

Cette fois-ci, il ne manqua pas la large grimace que cela provoqua sur le visage de l'Iron man, lui arrachant un froncement de sourcils tout en jetant un coup d'oeil en direction du plus jeune qui regardait la télévision, étrangement silencieux, des gâteaux et sa tasse dans les mains.

\- Peu importe, soupira-t-il finalement. Si Ross et Fury n'ont rien dit à ce sujet, je suppose que je n'ai pas non plus mon mot à dire.

\- A vrai dire, ils ont essayé de découvrir son identité pour le forcer à signer les accords, même s'il est mineur, avoua soudainement le brun.

Ces paroles firent légèrement s'écarquiller les yeux du plus jeune qui les écoutait, inconscient d'une telle information. Vexé que le plus vieux ne lui ait pas dit une chose aussi importante, il se calma néanmoins tout aussi vite lorsque Tony ajouta d'un ton protecteur :

\- Je leur cache son identité et j'espère bien qu'ils ne la découvriront jamais. Peter n'a pas à devenir l'un de leurs pions comme nous le sommes devenus.

Steve lui renvoya un regard surpris, cachant néanmoins que l'air surprotecteur du brun l'avait un peu attendrit alors que Tony ajoutait :

\- J'espère pouvoir compter sur ta discrétion à ce sujet.

Le soldat acquiesça presque aussitôt - hors de question qu'un nouveau sujet de dispute n'éclate entre eux, et pour une fois, le brun semblait savoir quoi faire avec le gamin, tant qu'il ne lui arrivait rien, c'était sûrement pour le mieux.

\- Tu as ma parole.

L'ingénieur sembla s'en satisfaire, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, malgré tout la voix de Peter murmurant dans le silence fut un peu trop audible lorsqu'il cracha dans son coin :

\- Pour ce qu'elle vaut...

Le super-soldat tourna brusquement la tête en direction de l'araignée, choqué de se faire critiquer par un adolescent de dix-huit ans alors que celui-ci faisait comme si de rien n'était. Un nouveau silence - ils se faisaient nombreux - terriblement lourd plana quelques instants avant que Steve ne se détourne de Peter, posant nouveau son regard sur Stark et commençant, indécis :

\- Tony, écoute...concernant Howard et Maria-

\- Pas la peine d'en arriver là, Cap, le coupa un peu brusquement l'ingénieur avec un sourire forcé. Je connais la situation et il n'y a pas besoin de s'étendre sur un sujet dont nous connaissons déjà chaque détail.

Peter avait lâché l'écran du regard, les fixant ouvertement cette fois, et plus particulièrement Steve qui insistait malgré la détresse évidente au fond des prunelles de Tony qui ne souhaitait en aucun cas avoir cette conversation, pas maintenant en tout cas.

\- Je pense au contraire- tenta le blond.

\- Tu ne vois pas que Tony ne veut pas en parler ?! s'énerva pour de bon l'adolescent d'une voix forte.

Cette fois-ci, Steve se tourna complètement vers lui, l'air irrité et s'exclama avant même de réaliser la portée de ses paroles :

\- Ça suffit maintenant, c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?!

\- Mon problème ?! répéta l'araignée d'un air outré. Mon problème, c'est que tu es incapable de voir que Tony ne veut pas parler de ça maintenant !

\- Je pense qu'il est assez grand pour me le dire, il n'a pas besoin d'un enfant pour le faire à sa place, répondit le soldat plus calmement - mais le ton était presque moqueur, Peter en était persuadé et cela le rendit furieux, tentant d'ignorer le fait d'avoir été traîté d'enfant à plusieurs reprises par le blond pour répliquer :

\- Essaie un peu de te mettre à sa place au lieu de parler comme ça, je cherche juste à le protéger, expliqua lentement le brun en se levant, abandonnant sa tasse et ses cookies sur la table basse du salon.

Il se demanda au fond de lui ce qu'il était en train de foutre, bordel - il allait sur ses dix-neuf ans et il devrait être en train de se faire une partie de jeux vidéos avec Ned tout en se goinfrant de confiseries, pas protéger le super-héros dont il était amoureux - et qui avait presque trente ans de plus que lui, soit dit en passant - d'un autre particulièrement irritant, et capable de le mettre à terre d'un simple coup.

\- Le protéger de quoi ? demanda le super soldat en fronçant dangereusement les sourcils, dubitatif.

\- De toi, répliqua le plus jeune en lui renvoyant un regard qu'il voulait méchant, sûr de lui - alors que bordel, il était en train de critiquer Captain America et au fond de lui il était mort de trouille à l'idée que ce dernier veuille en venir aux poings.

Tony était étrangement silencieux pendant leur altercation, le visage affichant seulement une grimace tordue, leur jetant tour à tour des regards de détresse - il n'aimait pas les disputes, Peter le savait, mais celle-ci était nécessaire, et mieux valait s'en débarrasser maintenant que de la laisser couver pendant des mois dans la tour, attendant d'exploser à la moindre parole de travers ou mal comprise.

Steve afficha un air insulté à l'accusation du plus jeune et ses sourcils se fronçèrent comme s'il ne comprenait pas avant de faire remarquer :

\- Je cherche à l'aider en ce moment même, tu te trompes de cible, petit.

Une grimace dégoûtée traversa le visage du brun et il perdit patience, désignant l'ingénieur étrangement silencieux tout en s'exclamant :

\- L'aider ?! Parce que lui reparler de ton mensonge, c'est l'aider, selon toi ?!

Peter ne parvenait tout simplement pas à y croire. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il savait en fixant le visage du soldat que ce dernier était sincère à propos de ce qu'il disait, qu'il ne voyait juste pas le mal qu'il faisait, et c'était ce qui l'énervait le plus - peut-être aurait-il encore préféré la mauvaise foi plutôt que ça. Comment pouvait-il croire ne rien faire de mal en cet instant ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas que reparler de telles horreurs maintenant, alors que lui-même revenait dans la tour et que c'était déjà un obstacle difficile - une chose à la fois, après tout - était tout sauf la bonne chose à faire ?!

Bon dieu, Peter se rappelait encore de cet oeil au beurre noir qu'avait Tony après la bataille de Sibérie - si le sien obtenu à l'aéroport n'était resté qu'une semaine à peine, celui du milliardaire était resté plus d'un mois. Un foutu mois ! Il s'y connaissait un peu niveau blessures après avoir dû soigner celles qu'il se faisait régulièrement en se battant contre des petits vandales de New York avec son tout premier costume, et il savait que ce genre de bleu ne devait rester qu'une semaine, tout au plus. Avec quelle force, avec quelle haine Steve avait pu frapper Tony pour que ce dernier en garde la marque aussi longtemps ?! Cela lui rappelait douloureusement les histoires qu'on voyait parfois dans les infos où dans les vieux téléfilms à la télé à des heures indues de l'après-midi, où l'homme frappait sa conjointe qui endurait en silence - Tony endurait en silence, pour que tout aille mieux dans l'équipe, que les Avengers puissent se reformer, et il encaissait sans un mot.

\- Peter...tenta finalement d'intervenir le brun, l'air confus.

L'interpelé tourna la tête vers lui, fixant son air triste qui avait toujours le don de lui tordre le coeur et lui adressa finalement un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant tandis que Steve reprenait, le coupant avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de dire quelque chose :

\- Et que crois-tu savoir sur lui, peut-être ? Tu n'as que dix-huit ans, et je connais Tony depuis des années.

Peter était en train de rêver éveillé, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Est-ce que le captain était en train de lui renvoyer à la figure le fait qu'il connaisse Tony depuis plus longtemps ? Qui était l'adulte entre eux deux, sérieusement ?!

Furieux, il grinça des dents et lui renvoya un regard froid avant de répliquer :

\- Peut-être que je ne le connais pas depuis des années, c'est vrai. Mais moi, je ne lui ait jamais fait le moindre mal et je ne l'ai pas lâchement abandonné.

Steve se redressa brusquement de sa chaise, accusant le coup, s'écartant de Tony qui tenta de le forcer à se rasseoir, appelant leurs noms et tentant de les calmer, en vain. Il était déjà désemparé face au retour du soldat mais à présent que la situation dégénérait, il se sentait impuissant, choqué de les voir s'envoyer des piques avec une ferveur surprenante, avançant leurs arguments avec hargne - et il ne pensait pas voir Peter aussi mature et protecteur envers lui - il était l'adulte entre eux deux, après tout. Bon sang.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! S'il ne s'était pas attaqué à Bucky-

\- Bucky ! répéta Peter d'un air agacé. Tu n'as qu'à retourner où vous étiez tous les deux, nous ne voulons pas de toi chez nous !

\- Quoi, tu habites ici, peut-être ? releva le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Voyant que le brun restait étrangement silencieux, l'air peiné, Steve secoua la tête, ajoutant :

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Peter serra les poings, impuissant face à l'adulte - s'il avait été aussi fort que lui et certain de ne pas se manger la défaite la plus écrasante de sa vie, il l'aurait déjà frappé pour parler de la sorte - mais il n'avait que ses mots comme arme.

\- Dans tous les cas, je continuerais à être là pour lui, et tu devras t'y habituer, persiffla le plus jeune.

\- Ça suffit tous les deux, s'agaça finalement Tony en frappant du poing sur la table, réclamant aussitôt le silence.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage des deux autres et après un instant d'hésitation, Peter jeta un regard vers le milliardaire et fit :

\- Je vous laisse discuter tranquille, je ne pense pas pouvoir garder mon sang-froid si je continue à tout entendre, avoua-t-il avant de se détourner, se dirigeant vers l'un des couloirs, disparaissant dans la tour.

Steve, qui l'avait suivit du regard, haussa un sourcil en se rendant compte du chemin qu'il avait emprunté et se tourna vers Tony, lui adressant un sourire d'excuse qui fut royalement ignoré, l'ingénieur semblant exaspéré de leur comportement, et se contenta de demander :

\- Où est-il allé ?

Un peu surpris par la question, le brun cligna des yeux et finit par lever les yeux en direction du plafond, demandant à Jarvis où était parti l'araignée.

\- Il est allé à l'atelier, monsieur.

Tony se contenta d'acquiescer, pas surpris du tout mais le soldat lui renvoya un regard choqué, faisant remarquer :

\- Tu le laisses y accéder ?!

\- Oui, évidemment, se contenta de répondre l'Iron man comme si c'était une situation tout à fait normale - et ça l'était pour eux.

Le blond ne répondit rien à cela mais il restait plus que surpris. Avant qu'il ne parte brusquement sept mois plus tôt, il se rappelait bien que personne n'avait le droit d'aller à l'atelier de Tony si ce dernier ne s'y trouvait pas - et lorsqu'il y était, il fallait tout de même avoir son accord pour que Jarvis les laisse entrer à l'intérieur.

En l'espace de quelques mois, beaucoup de choses semblaient avoir changé, et il ne parvenait pas à établir s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien, ou pas.

\- Bon, comme l'a dit Peter, je...je préfère qu'on ne parle pas de tout ça, en tout cas pas maintenant, d'accord ? fit Tony après s'être raclé la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je...d'accord, termina Steve sans savoir quoi ajouter.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, inconfortable, avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau brisé par le brun qui l'informa :

\- J'ai laissé ta chambre comme elle était, tu peux t'y installer de nouveau. Il y aura peut-être un peu de ménage à faire, mais...

\- C'est parfait, s'empressa de le rassurer le soldat avec un gentil sourire. Merci, Tony.

Tony détestait qu'il le remercie.

* * *

Lorsque Tony parvint à envoyer Steve vers sa chambre et put enfin respirer, il se félicita de ne pas perdre son sang-froid où faire une crise à laquelle il s'attendait honnêtement, se contentant d'aller à l'atelier rejoindre Peter, le trouvant penché sur une invention qu'il avait débuté la veille - sans vouloir dire au plus vieux de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura aussitôt ce dernier lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer, le visage obstinément baissé vers ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda le brun, plus que surpris, approchant à son tour.

\- Je n'aurai pas dû perdre mon sang-froid de cette manière. Le Cap a raison, tu n'avais pas besoin de moi- je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Peter semblait vraiment gêné de ce qu'il s'était passé, le bout des oreilles rouges et refusant de le regarder, inquiet à l'idée que son idole ne s'énerve après lui pour avoir pris de telles libertés vis-à-vis du blond - aussi sursauta-il violemment lorsqu'il le sentit poser une main sur son cou, le faisant relever la tête pour chercher son regard, incertain - et Tony souriait.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui confia-t-il avec tendresse. C'est vrai que c'était un peu violent, mais...je te remercie, Peter.

\- Pas la peine de me remercier, je n'ai fait qu'agir comme un enfant, marmonna le brun dans sa barbe inexistante, l'air mal à l'aise - être remercié de son accès de colère dont il avait honte était absolument horrible.

\- Tu n'avais rien d'un enfant, le rassura le milliardaire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que disait le captain, répliqua l'araignée, un filet d'amertume dans la voix.

\- Et je pense qu'entre lui et moi, je suis le plus apte à dire ce que tu es, Peter. Tu n'avais rien d'un enfant, tu étais...

Tony sembla chercher ses mots, son regard se perdant dans le fond de l'atelier, réfléchissant alors que le brun avait finalement relevé la tête et le dévisageait, plein d'espoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reprenne, dans un murmure à peine audible, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Peter lui-même n'entende la fin de sa phrase :

\- Tu étais sublime.

Peter toussa presque aussitôt pour cacher sa gêne, sentant ses joues s'enflammer face à un tel compliment et pinça les lèvres, ignorant son coeur qui s'emballait stupidement dans sa poitrine et qu'il avouait dans la frénésie du moment, insouciant :

\- Je ne pourrais jamais attendre jusqu'à mes vingt-et-un ans.

Ses paroles eurent le don de figer brutalement le plus vieux dont la main se crispa imperceptiblement sur son cou, son visage se refermant, effaçant l'air doux qu'il affichait un instant plus tôt, faisant immédiatement regretter se paroles à l'adolescent. Retirant finalement sa main, Tony recula d'un pas, fermant un instant les yeux en inspirant à fond, comme s'il cherchait à regrouper son courage avant de dire, imperturbable :

\- Nous avons déjà parlé de cela. Je ne l'accepterai jamais, Peter.

Le plus jeune tenta d'ignorer la manière dont son estomac se tordit à ses mots - il avait tenu tête à Captain America bon sang, il n'allait pas laisser Iron man l'empêcher d'accéder à ce bonheur - ce bonheur qu'ils mouraient d'envie de vivre tous les deux. Il n'avait peut-être que dix-huit ans - presque dix-neuf, se répétait-il sans cesse pour s'innocenter de tout geste vers le brun - mais il était temps de faire ce qu'il fallait, puisque l'ingénieur ne ferait pas le moindre geste vers lui, même si Peter savait - ça se voyait dans ses yeux, brûlant comme une flamme impossible à éteindre, à chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

Il n'avait que dix-huit ans et il savait lire le regard torturé et éparpillé de Tony, peut-être bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre avant lui - Pepper pouvait-elle se vanter d'une pareille prouesse ? Etait-ce si facile pour lui à cause de son âge ? Il ne savait pas cela, et pas sûr qu'il cherche la réponse. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que Tony voulait autant que lui le contact, sa peau contre la sienne avec une ferveur impressionnante, et surtout interdite - et lui s'en foutait, il était sûr de ce qu'il voulait, si le monde entier lui criait le contraire, lui hurlait à quel point c'était immoral, il se contenterait de rire.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas le choix, répliqua-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Tony.

Ce dernier lâcha presque un glapissement stupéfié face à la réplique du plus jeune, le dévisageant avec des yeux ronds, et le brun tenta de garder la face, même si ce qu'il venait de dire venait de le faire rougir encore plus - il prendrait les choses en main, s'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

\- Je n'en peux plus, c'est en train de me ronger de l'intérieur depuis six mois, je ne pense plus qu'à ça, tu comprends ? continua-t-il, l'air presque hagard à la pensée du temps qu'il avait perdu - attendre était stupide, il le savait maintenant, alors qu'il avait la confirmation de Tony que même une fois ses vingt-et-un ans passés, rien ne changerait pour le plus vieux.

Tony le fixa sans savoir quoi dire, et Peter voyait bien dans son regard que ces six mois lui avaient parut interminables lui aussi, à passer leurs après-midi dans "leur" atelier, si proches et si innaccessibles, parce que la loi disait non, parce que le monde entier disait non alors que leurs coeurs hurlaient un oui. Ce n'était pas juste, rien ne l'était, et la seule chose qui paraissait réelle, c'était celle-là - mais c'était aussi tellement improbable que voilà où ils en étaient à présent, à se dévorer des yeux et le coeur au bord des lèvres, près à se ruer l'un sur l'autre mais se contentant d'effleurer - les hommes étaient bien assez doués pour se faire du mal eux-même, ils n'avaient pas besoin de Steve pour cela, l'un comme l'autre.

\- Tu n'abandonneras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota finalement l'ingénieur, s'appuyant sur le bureau, ses mains se crispant sur le verre de ce dernier.

\- Je te l'avais déjà dit six mois plus tôt, rien n'a changé - rien ne changera, avoua le plus jeune - il ne savait pas d'où il tirait cette assurance, cette motivation - tante May aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit aussi motivé dans ses études, tiens. Si elle avait su ce qu'il faisait en cet instant, ce qu'il cherchait à obtenir...eh bien, mieux valait ne pas y penser, à vrai dire.

\- Peter-

\- Non, le coupa ce dernier, hésitant un instant avant d'ajouter : Je commence à te connaître à présent, et je sais que tu n'es pas le genre de personne à savoir résister à la tentation.

Peter eut un sourire - tellement doux, tellement sûr de lui aussi que Tony sentit son coeur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, le fixant d'un air éberlué alors qu'il ajoutait, dans ce ton de voix encore haut pour son âge mais qui semblait être un délice aux oreilles de l'Iron man :

\- Combien de temps tu tiendras ?

Le silence qui suivit sa question fut plus qu'éloquent, et cela suffit à l'araignée.

Peut-être qu'il agissait comme un enfant, peut-être que Tony lui-même voyait cela comme un caprice. Lui-même savait que c'était seulement la jalousie qui le poussait à accélérer les choses, parce que malgré ce que disait le brun, qu'il n'en serait jamais rien avec Steve, il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée de perdre la seule personne pour qui il aurait été près à donner sa vie, la seule personne à laquelle il voulait dire "je t'aime", de son ton qu'il savait horriblement gêné mais sûr de lui.

Pourtant, il savait que le captain ne s'intéressait sûrement pas à la gente masculine, de ce qu'il avait pu apprendre - ses seules conquêtes se résumaient à une résistance du nom de Peggy Carter dans les années quarante, et la nièce de cette dernière à leur époque - ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs trouvé horriblement malsain, sérieusement, le soldat devait avoir un problème.

Quoiqu'il en soit, même en sachant cela il avait peur de perdre Tony - parce que soyons sérieux, aucun gamin comme lui ne pouvait faire le poids face à captain putain d'America. Frustrant.

Lorsqu'il jouait avec Michelle aux échecs, elle l'avait répété bien souvent, celui qui est le premier à jouer possède un avantage certain - cette information n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Secouant la tête pour chasser cela de son esprit, il remarqua que Tony avait ignoré sa question et était allé s'installer à l'un des bureaux où se trouvait une sorte de boitier - un mini-traducteur transportable qui briserait la barrière de la langue, une idée de Peter sur laquelle il avait décidé de travailler pour l'adolescent. Ce dernier ne l'embêta pas plus - il devait déjà réfléchir à comment il allait s'y prendre pour décider le milliardaire avec Steve dans la tour, car il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

* * *

Peter détestait mentir à May - paradoxalement, il ne faisait que ça depuis six mois - mais il n'avait pas le choix, car il savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'il passe autant de temps à la tour. Il avait beau avoir réussit à la détourner sur les intentions de Tony - un autre mensonge - elle voyait toujours d'un mauvais oeil le fait qu'il soit toujours avec ce dernier.

C'est donc pour cela que lorsqu'il l'appela pour lui dire qu'il dormait chez Ned ce samedi soir, il se sentit affreusement coupable - mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait même fabriqué sans rien dire à l'ingénieur une sorte de petit magnétophone avec lequel il avait enregistré la voix de son meilleur ami, qui fut ensuite recréée dans le petit appareil, permettant de lui faire dire n'importe quoi avec la voix de Ned, un peu comme une IA, pour le laisser tourner en fond lorsqu'il appelait sa tante, lui faisant croire que son ami était en train de parler dans le fond.

C'était une technique terriblement vicieuse et Peter savait qu'il finirait par le regretter lorsque cela lui tomberait dessus, mais pour l'instant il ne parvenait plus à se sentir coupable, surtout lorsque cela le permettait de voir un Tony encore ensommeillé ce dimanche matin en se levant.

Steve était là aussi, un peu plus loin à la table, comme s'il n'avait pas osé être trop près du brun et que quelque chose dérape, mais l'araignée s'en fichait bien, son regard entièrement accaparé par l'ingénieur, dans un pantalon de jogging rouge et or un peu ostentatoire et un vieux T-shirt gris à travers lequel la lueur du réacteur était parfaitement visible, les yeux encore plissés par le sommeil alors qu'il avait les mains enroulées autour de sa tasse de café en espérant retrouver dans sa chaleur celle du lit qu'il venait sûrement de quitter - bon sang, il était adorable ainsi.

Avançant pour se faire un chocolat chaud comme à chaque fois - Peter sourit en remarquant qu'il y avait encore une fois tout ce qu'il aimait manger dans le réfrigérateur - il salua les deux autres, préparant son petit-déjeuner avant de s'installer face au milliardaire, ignorant le blond un peu plus loin - qui lui avait tout de même calmement répondu.

\- Alors Peter, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Tony d'un ton neutre, prenant finalement une gorgée de son café.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules - il avait bien quelques bricoles à trafiquer à l'atelier, mais rien de bien enthousiasmant. Il pensa un instant à demander à Stark de l'aider pour un projet quelconque mais ce dernier parla en premier, lâchant mine de rien :

\- Tu n'as pas une petite copine à retrouver, ou j'en sais rien moi ?

D'accord, ça c'était un coup bas. Il savait que Tony culpabilisait sûrement des sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir, mais tenter de le pousser vers des filles, c'était ridicule. Repérant d'ailleurs le regard contrarié du plus jeune qui restait muet, il haussa un sourcil et corrigea :

\- Ou un petit copain ?

Steve suivait la conversation avec intérêt, cherchant sûrement à en savoir un peu plus sur le jeune qui l'avait littéralement agressé pour protéger Tony la veille. Peter quant à lui saisit sa chance face à la question et eut un sourire amusé alors qu'il répondait envers l'ingénieur :

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, oui.

Et qu'on lui pardonne, mais Peter eut la satisfaction de voir Tony manquer de s'étouffer avec son café en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de lui dont il parlait. Steve quant à lui fronça les sourcils, les observant d'un air perplexe avant de tousser pour tenter de dissimuler sa gêne et se tourner vers le propriétaire des lieux pour demander :

\- Au fait Tony...est-ce tu as toujours mon bouclier ?

Le brun se détourna à regret du sourire presque provocateur de Peter - petit insolent - et fixa le blond en fronçant les sourcils, répondant aussitôt :

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, j'aimerai le récupérer...lorsque les choses seront devenues plus...calmes dans l'équipe, je suppose que je serai de nouveau envoyé en mission et j'en aurai besoin.

\- Très bien, je vais te le ramener tout à l'heure, répondit le brun en prenant une gorgée de son café, baissant le regard sur l'assiette de pancakes qui lui faisait de l'oeil.

\- Sinon, je peux aller le chercher maintenant ? hésita le blond.

Tony retint un soupir exaspéré, roulant tout de même des yeux, relevant la tête jusqu'à lui alors qu'il avouait :

\- Il se trouve dans l'ancien atelier, je suis le seul à y accéder, donc tu dois attendre un peu.

Le soldat ne répondit rien à cela, plus que surpris. Il savait que Tony avait plusieurs ateliers, et il voyait parfaitement bien celui auquel il faisait référence - le milliardaire avait finit par le fermer car trop endommagé au fil des ans, c'était un lieu qui faisait office de débarras maintenant - cela lui serra le coeur de savoir que le brun avait relégué son bouclier à ce qui pouvait être l'équivalent d'un grenier pour lui, comme s'il ne souhaitait même plus y penser, effacer jusqu'à l'existence de Steve de sa vie et de sa tour - malgré le fait qu'il ait laissé sa chambre en état, mais Tony était une contradiction vivante, après tout.

De son côté, Peter se contentait d'écouter la conversation, fixant Steve sans même se sentir triste pour lui et son foutu bouclier- qu'il n'avait lui-même pas revu d'ailleurs, puisque lui non plus ne pouvait pas accéder à l'ancien atelier.

\- Dis-moi, je pensais voir Rhodes ici ? demanda le blond.

Le visage de Tony se fit un peu plus dur à ces mots et il répondit d'un ton cassant :

\- J'ai terminé ses prothèses et il a décidé de prendre de longues vacances méritées, je lui ai donc prêté ma villa à Malibu.

Le super soldat remarqua parfaitement la manière dont Stark semblait vouloir éviter cette discussion et n'insista pas - après tout, il se savait très bien coupable de ce qui était arrivé au colonel, puisqu'il avait été celui déclenchant toute cette merde.

Cela sembla d'ailleurs faire fuir Tony qui termina son café d'un seul geste et les salua rapidement, disparaissant dans les couloirs de la tour et les laissant seuls tous les deux à la table - ce n'était pas son idée la plus brillante, là.

Peter était mal à l'aise, le visage obstinément baissé vers son chocolat chaud, sursautant légèrement lorsque la voix du blond l'interpela et qu'il répondit, d'une voix pas très assurée :

\- Oui ?

Steve fronça les sourcils et se racla un peu la gorge - et l'araignée remarqua avec surprise qu'il semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui - avant de dire :

\- Je suis désolé que la discussion ait tourné ainsi hier. Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue, et je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme un ennemi ici, Peter.

Ce dernier se retint de lui faire remarquer méchamment que c'était trop tard, se forçant à agir de manière adulte. Le soldat lui offrait un moyen de faire la paix, et même si le brun ne le voulait sûrement pas, il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas vivre ainsi, se jetant des regards mauvais à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans la tour. Ce serait invivable autant pour eux que pour Tony qui avait déjà dû mal avec la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. C'est pour cette raison qu'il prit sur lui et tendit la main vers le soldat, demandant avec un ton neutre - il se félicitait intérieurement de réagir aussi bien :

\- Sans rancune ?

Steve sembla sincèrement soulagé de la tournure de la discussion et serra sa main avec un sourire hésitant, répétant :

\- Sans rancune.

Peter savait bien que Captain America n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, et que même s'il était furieux après lui pour ce qu'il avait fait de Tony, il pouvait parfaitement voir que le blond savait être droit et juste, prenant les bonnes initiatives pour tout le monde, aussi cette défaite par abandon lui sembla un peu moins amère.

* * *

Lorsque Peter eut finit son déjeuner et se fut habillé avec la tenue de rechange qu'il avait emmenée la veille, il descendit à son tour de l'atelier, la porte s'ouvrant sur son passage sans un mot - Tony avait ordonné à Jarvis d'ouvrir sans se poser de question lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de se figer, la bouche devenue soudainement sèche. Tony avait également quitté sa tenue de nuit avant de venir ici pendant que lui-même discutait avec Steve, portant maintenant un vieux jean tâché de cambouis - la routine - ainsi qu'un marcel noir. Bien malheureusement pour le pauvre lycéen, ce haut mettait bien trop en valeur les biceps et la peau hâlé de son idole, habituellement cachés dans des costumes dont le prix pouvait payer au moins un an du loyer de l'appartement de May et lui. Heureusement, en six mois Tony semblait avoir reprit le poids perdu juste après la Sibérie et n'avait plus rien à envier au captain, de l'avis du plus jeune en tout cas.

Tony ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, penché sur le bouclier de Steve qu'il avait été récupérer dans l'ancien atelier, et Peter se dit soudainement que l'occasion était trop belle - prenant son courage à deux mains, il se fit aussi silencieux que possible comme il savait si bien le faire, approchant dans le dos de l'Iron man.

Il hésita un instant alors qu'il se trouvait derrière ce dernier - le fait qu'AC/DC soit craché depuis les haut-parleurs installés dans l'atelier l'aidaient certainement à ne pas se faire entendre - et inspira à fond avant de trouver le courage de se pencher, sa bouche se posant au creux du cou de Tony.

Ce dernier sursauta brusquement, sa voix laissant échapper un glapissement de surprise avant de se figer - et Peter remarqua avec satisfaction qu'il ne s'était pas écarté d'un bond, ce qui était tout de même un bon point pour lui. Prenant son immobilité comme un signe encourageant, il rassembla tout le courage qui lui restait et laissa sa langue s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres et glisser sur la peau du milliardaire, remarquant du coin de l'oeil la manière dont les mains de ce dernier se crispèrent sur le bureau et qu'un soupir lourd de sens lui échappait, dangereusement près de son oreille, faisant tambouriner son coeur de joie.

\- Peter...

Son prénom avait fui d'entre les lèvres de l'ingénieur dans un gémissement indécent, incapable à arrêter et le plus jeune se sentit stupidement heureux et tout aussi brûlant, souriant contre la peau de Tony lorsque la voix de Jarvis retentit soudainement par-dessus _Love Song_ d'AC/DC :

\- Monsieur, le capitaine Rogers se trouve à la porte de l'atelier.

Ces quelques mots furent largement suffisants pour que Peter s'écarte brusquement de Stark comme s'il s'était brûlé et ce dernier venait de se redresser d'un coup sur sa chaise, jetant un regard aussi frustré qu'énervé en direction du plus jeune - parce que bordel, et si Steve avait vu ?!

Ce dernier heureusement n'avait pas une vue directe sur eux à cet instant, se contenant de voir le lycéen penché près de la tête de l'Iron man, mais il pouvait aisément voir cela comme eux deux penchés sur le bouclier - et c'est ce que son cerveau décida de lui donner comme explication alors qu'il entrait à l'intérieur après y avoir été autorisé, tout de même un peu surpris d'avoir vu Peter faire un bond en arrière de cette manière.

\- Hmm, je suis venu voir si tu avais été cherché mon bouclier ?

Il approcha du bureau en verre pendant que le lycéen retournait trifouiller il ne savait quoi dans son coin.

\- Oui, je l'ai. J'ai poli le vibranium pour effacer les traces de griffes de T'challa et j'ai remis un bon coup de peinture, répondit calmement le brun en se décalant pour le laisser voir son travail.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que Tony le répare en plus, un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du soldat tandis qu'il fixait son bébé qui semblait comme neuf, comme près de soixante-dix ans plus tôt, et posa une main ravie dessus avant de le récupérer, l'observant sous toutes coutures.

\- Merci, il est comme neuf, s'exclama le blond avec enthousiasme.

Le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules, lui indiquant que c'était trois fois rien - et le soldat récupéra ainsi son bouclier, allant jusqu'à ignorer le cri de Tony, sept mois plus tôt : "Mon père a créé ce bouclier ! Tu ne le mérites pas !" enterrant ce souvenir douloureux avec une facilité presque écœurante.

\- Je vais aller courir un peu, alors...

\- Vas-y, je ne te retiens pas, le rassura Tony avant de retourner à ce qu'il était en train de faire comme si le blond n'était jamais venu l'interrompre.

Ce dernier hésita un instant, se demandant s'il devait faire quelque chose de plus mais en voyant que les deux bruns étaient retournés à leur bricolage auquel il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, il abandonna finalement et quitta l'atelier après les avoir salués, les laissant seuls.

A peine le blond avait-il disparut que Tony se redressait d'un bond de son siège, jetant un regard noir au plus jeune qui déglutit avec difficulté alors que l'ingénieur s'exclamait :

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Et s'il avait tout vu, tu y as pensé ?!

Peter le fixa avec surprise, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en se voyant être désigné comme seul responsable, répliquant :

\- C'est étrange, parce que tu n'avais pas l'air d'être contre quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ces paroles arrachèrent un grimace à Tony qui se rassit lourdement sur son tabouret, un grognement de frustration s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il prenait son visage entre ses mains, l'air poussé à bout.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu- non, ne dis rien, je ne veux même pas en parler.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais le regard noir de la part de l'ingénieur l'arrêta dans son geste et il se contenta de grimacer, les épaules basses et l'air mal à l'aise, comme un enfant pris en faute en train de voler dans un magasin de bonbons - et si on poussait la métaphore jusqu'au bout, la friandise qu'était Tony était tout à fait alléchante.

Remarquant son air attristé, le milliardaire se sentit aussitôt coupable et pinça les lèvres, soupirant lourdement avant de poser les yeux sur lui, affirmant avec une douceur dont l'araignée était le seul à pouvoir bénéficier :

\- Excuse-moi de m'énerver de cette manière et de crier. Mais je me demande parfois si tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un - quelqu'un comme Steve - en venait à comprendre certaines choses...

\- Comprendre quoi ? répéta le plus jeune avec prudence. Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien...pas vrai ?

Pris à son propre piège, Tony se figea un instant, se rendant compte de la portée de ses paroles avant de se détourner de lui, l'ignorant en se penchant sur son bureau, faisant mine de chercher un plan quelconque. Peter quant à lui ne savait pas quoi faire face à une telle situation - quoiqu'il dise et quoi qu'il fasse, rien n'avançait et Stark trouvait toujours une manière de le détournait de ce qu'il voulait - ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux.

Soupirant lourdement, il se contenta d'aller à son coin de l'atelier, bien décidé à ignorer le plus vieux.

* * *

Une chose était sûre, tenter d'ignorer Tony était totalement inutile - en plus d'être bien trop difficile pour Peter.

Après tout, cela faisait six mois qu'il passait son temps à l'observer à la dérobée lorsqu'ils étaient à l'atelier, et très certainement que le plus vieux le savait et avait déjà remarqué ses regards, alors ne rien faire du tout cette fois était un calvaire - il était tout bonnement incapable de s'empêcher de le regarder.

Tout l'après-midi s'était déroulé dans un silence étrange - ce n'était pas pesant ou mal à l'aise, juste ce genre de silence calme avant une tempête, dans l'expectative de quelque chose - et l'araignée était bien incapable de savoir quoi. Au moins avaient-ils été tranquilles, Steve reprenant ses habitudes d'avant son départ et passant le plus clair de son temps dans la salle de sport, faisant des pauses dans le salon, et il n'était pas redescendu à l'atelier - après tout, il n'y venait quasiment jamais avant, tout comme le reste des Avengers, et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela risquait de changer, surtout avec la relation à peine cordiale qu'il entretenait avec le propriétaire des lieux.

En plus de cela, il était dix-neuf heures passé depuis quelques minutes, heure limite pour rentrer chez lui un dimanche soir, ordre de sa tante May. S'il rentrait maintenant, elle lui passerait un savon et cela en resterait de là, mais s'il s'attardait davantage à la tour...il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, et on le retrouverait en petits morceaux. Malgré cela, il ne voulait pas partir après une telle discussion avec Tony quelques heures plus tôt, qui l'avait terriblement frustré et n'avait mené à rien. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne manifesta pas l'envie de partir, continuant de bricoler dans son coin, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone finisse par vibrer dans sa poche, lui arrachant une grimace. Faisant signe à Tony de couper la musique, ce dernier resta silencieux, l'observant du coin de l'oeil tandis qu'il décrochait, une grimace bien visible sur le visage.

\- Allô ?

\- Peter Parker, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas à la maison alors qu'il est presque vingt-heures ?

Le lycéen écarquilla les yeux, se jetant sur son sac posé dans un coin, le fouillant avec énergie pour trouver le boîtier imitant la voix de son meilleur ami tout en répondant :

\- J'ai oublié de te prévenir que je dormais encore chez Ned, je suis désolé !

Un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque Tony posa ses yeux sur lui à ces mots, le dévisageant en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il manigançait. Essayant de l'ignorer pour l'instant, Peter retint de peu un cri de victoire en trouvant enfin l'objet de ses recherches, lançant le petit objet qui se mit à imiter la voix de Ned en fond sonore, tandis que le brun continuait de répondre, imperturbable :

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas souvent là en ce moment, mais on doit finir un projet de classe- ...oui, je sais...d'accord je resterai avec toi cette semaine, promis, finit-il par soupirer, l'air ennuyé. Je t'aime aussi, à demain.

Finissant par raccrocher, il soupira de nouveau, éteignant le petit boîtier par la même occasion, osant à peine regarder le plus vieux qui finit par approcher, s'appuyant sur son bureau et attrapant le petit objet pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures, intrigué :

\- Tu sais qu'un jour tout va te revenir en pleine gueule ?

Le plus jeune grimaça légèrement à ces mots, répondant aussitôt :

\- Je m'en doute, oui.

Tony ne rajouta rien, ne souhaitant pas le rendre encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà et se contenta de trifouiller le boîtier, remontant un peu le moral de l'étudiant en voyant la lueur presque impressionnée au fond du regard du milliardaire.

\- C'est terriblement vicieux comme une idée, avoua ce dernier avec un sourire amusé. Mais ça reste carrément génial. Je me demande si je pourrais en faire un comme ça avec la voix de Pepper, si tu me passes les plans ? Elle deviendra folle si je lui fais des blagues avec ça...

L'idée semblait vraiment l'enthousiasmer et un sourire passa sur son visage alors qu'il se tournait vers lui, répétant :

\- Tu me passeras les plans ?

Un peu surpris de voir que Tony adorait à ce point son petit gadget, il sourit gentiment et répondit, flatté :

\- Oui, bien sûr, je dois juste retrouver où je les ai mis chez moi...

L'ingénieur se contenta d'acquiescer d'un air satisfait, lui rendant le boîtier-Ned avant de changer totalement de sujet, le dévisageant pour demander d'un ton sérieux :

\- Pourquoi tu as menti à ta tante en lui disant que tu dormais chez Ned ce soir ? Tu as cours demain, Peter.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas immédiatement, tentant de cacher la grimace de son visage. Il le savait bien, que le monde ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner et qu'il était sensé aller au lycée le lendemain, même si cette simple idée lui semblait totalement hors contexte. Quoiqu'il en soit, le mensonge lui était venu avec facilité, et il savait pourquoi, même si sa raison était stupide : parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il laisse Steve et Tony seuls à la tour, cette simple idée l'effrayait.

\- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi ce soir, avoua le plus jeune en relevant le regard jusqu'à lui.

Tony détourna presque aussitôt les yeux, se détachant du bureau par la même occasion alors qu'il répondait, l'air imperturbable :

\- La chambre d'amis que tu utilises va finir par devenir ta chambre à temps complet si tu passes autant de temps ici.

Peter pinça les lèvres, se retenant de peu de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment à dormir dans son propre lit lorsqu'il avait menti à May - même s'il y avait trop peu de chances qu'ils en arrivent là, bien évidemment. Se levant à son tour, il rangea son sac dans son coin habituel, se mettant à marcher un peu à cause de ses jambes engourdies d'être resté assis à son bureau pendant des heures, se figeant brutalement lorsque l'ingénieur demanda d'un seul coup :

\- Combien de temps vas-tu jouer à ce jeu ?

Il tourna presque aussitôt la tête vers l'Iron man, ses joues rougissant de contrariété alors qu'il répondait aussitôt, vexé :

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne considère pas les sentiments comme un jeu !

\- Pourtant, on dirait que ça te fait rire de manquer de se faire prendre à ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure, répliqua le plus vieux.

\- Ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute si Rogers est arrivé à ce moment précis alors qu'il ne vient absolument jamais à l'atelier ! répliqua l'adolescent avec véhémence, plus qu'agacé.

\- Dans tous les cas, tu dois me promettre de ne plus jamais refaire un truc pareil, ajouta Tony.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?! releva l'ingénieur, choqué.

\- Je peux faire tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne peux pas te promettre que je tenterai pas de le refaire, avoua le plus jeune d'un air gêné, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres.

Stark soupira de nouveau, un frisson de colère remontant jusque dans ses membres alors qu'il dévisageait le plus jeune. C'était déjà bien assez difficile de lutter contre ses sentiments qu'il avait finit par comprendre six mois plus tôt et qui semblaient l'étouffer à chaque minute de sa vie, pensant à Peter en permanence et l'observant plus qu'il n'aurait dû - alors si ce dernier se mettait à agir d'une telle manière, il ne pourrait jamais parvenir à résister !

\- Pourquoi tu ne te trouves pas tout simplement une petite-amie, ou un petit-ami peu importe ! Mais mieux vaut cela pour toi Peter, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon pour toi, tu devrais l'avoir compris depuis le temps.

\- J'ai essayé, figure-toi, avoua d'un seul coup le plus jeune, lui jetant un regard vexé, les lèvres pincées.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna le plus vieux, le fixant avec surprise.

Évidemment que Peter avait tenté de s'enlever Tony de la tête - après tout, cela semblait tellement insurmontable comme situation !

Déjà plus jeune, lorsqu'il avait quinze, seize, dix-sept il avait vraiment essayé de sortir avec des lycéens de son âge, alors qu'il avait ce béguin stupide pour le fils Stark depuis ses dix ans. Mais à chaque fois, il n'y arrivait pas, ne pouvant s'empêcher de les comparer à l'Iron man - et lorsque finalement il parvenait tout de même à obtenir de quelqu'un de sortir avec, il n'était même pas capable de les embrasser - ça l'avait toujours tout simplement dégoûté, et ses plus ou moins conquêtes l'avait laissé avec des insultes et un air vexé - et il repartait avec une trace de main sur la joue.

\- J'ai essayé de sortir avec des jeunes de mon âge, continua le brun d'un air incertain. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les comparer à toi, et honnêtement qui fait le poids face à Iron man ?!

\- Peter...

\- Non, laisse-moi finir, le coupa ce dernier, se sentant tout d'un coup déterminé à dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Lorsque tu me parles de tout ça, j'ai l'impression que tu crois être le seul à te soucier de cette différence d'âge, mais c'est faux ! J'ai essayé de rentrer dans le moule, de faire comme les autres, d'amener quelqu'un au bal du lycée, mais c'était juste faux ! Tout semblait faux, je n'étais pas à ma place ! La seule chose qui me semble réelle en cet instant c'est ça ! s'écria-t-il en désignant l'atelier, en le désignant lui d'un large geste de la main.

Il inspira à fond, agrippant ses mèches de cheveux d'un air rageur tout en continuant :

\- Je ne suis pas fait pour la normalité, j'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors au point où j'en suis, je pense que ce qu'on fera ne changera rien, du moins tant qu'on reste discrets.

\- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu proposes ?

\- Et je te l'ai dit, que risquons nous ? Même si quelqu'un en venait à se douter de quelque chose, encore faudrait-il des preuves ! Et je sais que c'est ce que tu veux, toi aussi !

Voyant le silence de Tony, son coeur sembla se serrer dans sa poitrine alors qu'il demandait, sa voix redevenue incertaine :

\- A moins...que les choses aient changé ces six derniers mois pour toi ?

Le brun restait silencieux, refusant de répondre et le plus jeune perdit patience, s'exclamant d'une voix forte :

\- Alors, est-ce différent ?!

\- Tu sais très bien que non ! s'écria Tony, poussé à bout, ses prunelles lui renvoyant un regard de détresse, souhaitant à tout prix éviter cette conversation, même si Peter n'était pas de cet avis. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre que je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer ?!

Tony referma brusquement la bouche en se rendant compte de ses paroles, jurant presque aussitôt, frappant dans le bureau d'un coup de pied, envoyant ce qui se trouvait sur ce dernier par terre d'un geste vif du bras, furieux envers lui-même alors que l'araignée le fixait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ne s'attendant pas à un tel aveu, manquant de lui faire perdre pied.

\- Enfin tu le reconnais...souffla-t-il à voix basse, un sourire stupidement heureux sur les lèvres.

Stark se tourna brusquement vers lui à ces mots, le dévisageant avec colère et le plus jeune déglutit avec difficulté, reculant face au regard sombre, écarquillant les yeux lorsque l'Iron man se dirigea droit vers lui, attrapant son T-shirt sans douceur, plongeant son regard dans le sien - Tony était toujours plus grand que lui pour l'instant, le dominant facilement d'une dizaine de centimètres - pour s'exclamer, al voix tremblante d'émotion qu'il ne parvenait plus à contenir :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Parker, bon sang ?! Que faut-il que je fasse pour te mettre dans le crâne qu'on-ne-peut-pas-faire-ça ! assena-t-il avec violence, le secouant en même temps pour le faire réagir.

Si Peter avait eut un moment d'inquiétude en le voyant l'attraper de cette manière, ses épaules se détendirent malgré lui et il posa une main sur celle de l'ingénieur, répondant avec douceur :

\- J'ai parfaitement compris, tu sais. C'est juste que...

Lâchant un soupir, il ferma un instant les yeux, ignorant la manière dont la poigne du plus vieux était crispée sur son T-shirt avant d'ajouter :

\- J'en ai assez de faire semblant, je suis fatigué de faire comme si de rien n'était lorsque je suis ici. Je...- il rougit un peu et ajouta dans un élan de courage - je te veux, Tony.

Un glapissement misérable s'échappa des lèvres du plus vieux en guise de réponse et Peter rouvrit les yeux pour fixer l'ingénieur qui avait finit par le pousser contre le mur à force de se tenir à lui de cette manière, un air dévasté et perdu au fond des yeux, qu'il dissimula bien vite en cachant son visage au creux du cou du lycéen, murmurant avec désespoir :

\- Pourquoi tu m'obliges à faire cela ?

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien, lui rappela l'étudiant, frissonnant légèrement en sentant son souffle s'échouer sur sa peau. Je veux juste que tu comprenne que c'est stupide de ne pas vouloir accepter le bonheur qui t'es offert, et je pense que tu en as pourtant bien besoin, surtout en ce moment.

\- Je vais bien, se contenta de lui répondre Tony - et la manière dont il l'avait chuchoté, comme s'il tentait de se convaincre lui-même que son coeur n'était pas en morceaux, brisait celui de Peter.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu parviendras à mentir là-dessus, lui fit remarquer Spiderman avec un sourire triste.

Un léger silence s'installa avant que Stark ne semble se reprendre, se redressant légèrement en s'appuyant au mur derrière eux, le fixant comme si'l cherchait une réponse sur son visage. Voyant qu'il ne disait pas un mot, l'araignée se sentit obliger d'ajouter :

\- Tu peux abandonner la bataille pour cette fois. Ce n'est pas grave de perdre, parfois, c'est juste humain.

Ses paroles laissèrent Tony sans voix un instant, son regard s'écarquillant de surprise face à ces mots - personne ne lui avait jamais dit cela auparavant, personne. Que ce soit son père, Pepper, Rhodes où tous ses autres coéquipiers et amis, Steve lui-même - on ne lui avait jamais assuré qu'il pouvait abandonner, que ce n'était pas si grave, qu'il n'était pas obligé de toujours tenter de donner le meilleur de soi-même jusqu'à s'en briser les os. il avait toujours essayé de faire au mieux, même quand cela ne semblait pas être suffisant pour Howard jetant l'une de ses inventions à travers la pièce dans une crise de colère, où Steve lui écrasant le coeur pour une histoire de papiers à signer - il ne faisait jamais assez bien pour personne, et il avait finit par s'y habituer, à croire que c'était sûrement la vérité. Que c'était normal d'entendre Steve le critiquer pour ses choix alors qu'il l'avait vu entraîner un missile nucléaire dans une faille spaciale et sacrifier sa vie - même ça, cela n'avait pas été suffisant.

Et puis Peter était là et lui disait que ce n'était pas grave - il était le seul à ne pas attendre de Tony qu'il soit le meilleur, qu'il soit juste lui - et tant pis si parfois ça ratait, si ce n'était pas parfait, s'il n'était pas parfait. Et ça allait, oui, ça allait parce que Peter avait appris à l'apprécier ainsi depuis son enfance, à découvrir qui il était réellement sans ces aprioris qu'ont toujours ces adultes et qu'ils vous crachent au visage - comme l'avait si gentiment fait Steve lors de leur discussion sur l'héliporteur des années plus tôt.

\- Et toi ? M'en voudras-tu, si j'abandonne cette fois ?

Peter eut un rire léger à ces mots, le dévisageant avec ce regard si émerveillé qu'il avait à chaque fois envers lui, ses joues roses alors qu'il affirmait avec un sourire timide :

\- Je serai sûrement le dernier à te reprocher ça.

Un sourire de la part de Tony fut sa seule réponse et ce dernier se redressa complètement cette fois, encore hésitant alors qu'il plongeait ses prunelles couleur miel dans les siennes et demandait :

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas ?

Une brusque bouffée de chaleur enflamma les joues de Peter à ces mots, comprenant ce que l'ingénieur sous-entendait. Il toussa un peu pour cacher sa gêne, détournant les yeux d'un air coupable tandis qu'il répondait dans un murmure :

\- Non, je te le promets.

Même avec ces mots, Tony hésitait encore - car ce n'était pas un choix à faire à la légère, parce qu'il savait que ça finirait par leur retomber dessus et que quand ça arriverait, leurs noms seraient traînés dans la boue et que le peu d'estime que Steve et les autres avaient encore pour lui fondrait comme neige au soleil. Il tentait de retenir le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, mais comment le pouvait-il alors que l'araignée venait de baisser les yeux, dévorant sa bouche du regard sans même chercher à s'en cacher ? Il avait beau l'écraser de sa présence, Peter ne bougeait pas et n'en avait sûrement pas l'intention, le laissant envahir son espace personnel avec cet enthousiasme juvénile qui le caractérisait et pour lequel Tony était honteusement tombé six mois plus tôt.

Et puis, le monde entier le savait, mais Stark n'était pas du genre à avoir autant de retenue, à être raisonnable, plus à présent qu'il venait de sentir contre sa jambe la dernière preuve que le gamin ne lui en voudrait définitivement pas pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire - il n'aurait jamais dû le savoir, parce que c'était la dernière barrière restante avant de commettre l'irréparable et il venait de la percuter sans aucune gêne, et la seconde suivante il ne se rappelait déjà plus lequel d'eux deux avait été le premier à se jeter sur l'autre, leurs lèvres s'écrasant sans douceur tandis que son corps se pressait avec toute la frénésie et la frustration qu'il avait retenue pendant ces six derniers mois contre celui de Peter, le collant davantage encore au mur.

Pour un abandon, ça l'était, et il s'y adonnait avec ferveur - Tony était complètement foutu à présent, qu'on le pardonne.

Presque précipitamment, ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin sous le T-shirt de l'araignée et la pensée qu'il était le premier à effleurer sa peau vierge de caresses le remplit de félicité et de satisfaction - parce qu'il n'était pas dupe, le petit discours du brun concernant des tentatives avortées de petit(e)s-ami(e)s lui avait suffit pour comprendre que jamais le lycéen n'était allé aussi loin avec quelqu'un tant que ce quelqu'un n'était pas lui, et il s'en sentait honteusement flatté, lui arrachant un sourire contre les lèvres de Peter dont le corps tremblait entre ses bras - ce n'était pas de la peur mais de l'excitation en prévision de ce qui allait arriver et qu'ils avaient attendu si longtemps, ce contre quoi Tony avait lutté en vain - mais c'était fini à présent.

Pour approuver ses pensées - parce que c'était trop tard, alors tant pis, il regretterait plus tard comme chaque erreur de sa vie, même s'il ne considérait pas Peter comme une erreur en soi - il mordit doucement la lèvre du jeune homme, le faisant lâcher un glapissement d'envie, ouvrant aussitôt la bouche et permettant le passage de sa langue avide contre la sienne. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le presser entre le mur et son corps, comme s'il pouvait s'imprimer des courbes du plus jeune sur sa propre peau pour ne jamais les oublier.

Ce dernier avait glissé ses mains dans ses cheveux sans même hésiter, et Tony pouvait sentir le sourire sur ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes, et il se demanda dans le fond de son esprit depuis combien de temps Peter rêvait juste de toucher les mèches d'un brun presque noir.

Tony se savait devenu pressant, peut-être même brutal et il tentait de se calmer un minimum, ne souhaitant en aucun cas effrayer l'adolescent. C'était grisant et à des années lumière d ce qu'il se souvenait avoir vécu avec Pepper - jolie, douce Pepper avec lequel il n'avait été que trop tendre, trop gentil, pour au final se faire abandonner, poignarder dans le dos de la plus vile des manières, et ce souvenir le contraria tellement que ses mains se crispèrent sur les flancs de son protégé, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

\- Pardon, se sentit obligé de murmurer le milliardaire en s'écartant de ses lèvres, lui renvoyant un regard d'excuse à travers la brume de désir qui avait commencé à le prendre d'assaut.

\- Ce...pas grave, le rassura Parker en secouant légèrement la tête, à bout de souffle et l'air incapable de gérer la manière dont il avait l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans de la foutue lave en fusion.

Tony acquiesça comme pour se rassurer lui-même, le fixant avec ce regard de prédateur qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte avoir dans une telle situation - mais ses conquêtes elles, s'en souvenaient et Peter était celui qui en faisait les frais en cet instant. L'Iron man sembla alors se prendre la vérité en pleine figure, et sa voix était devenue rauque lorsqu'il lui avoua dans un souffle chaud contre ses lèvres :

\- Je te veux maintenant, Peter.

L'adolescent frissonna de tout son corps face à ces mots qui lui avaient été confiés sur ce ton urgent et quémandeur. C'était nouveau pour lui et il avait déjà le sentiment de perdre pied pour quelques mots et un baiser.

\- S'il te plait, Tony, s'entendit-il alors balbutier d'un ton un peu trop suppliant à son goût, déglutissant avec difficulté par la même occasion.

Tony retint avec difficulté le sourire satisfait qui voulait ravager ses traits - le gamin était à sa merci pour de bon, effaçant les dernières miettes de discernement qu'il aurait pu encore posséder quelque part au fond de lui. Il était décidé pour de bon à faire ce qu'il fallait pour que Peter oublie jusqu'à son propre nom et vienne lui en redemander - et rien n'allait arrêter cela.

Absolument plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, que Steve putain de Rogers et le reste du monde aille se faire foutre avec leur morale à deux balles, parce qu'il voulait le gamin et la réciproque était tout aussi vrai, et que c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Ma chambre, grogna tant bien que mal l'ingénieur alors que l'étudiant s'était jeté sur ses lèvres à son tour, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer, et encore moins d'en placer une.

\- Et si...si croise le captain ? questionna l'araignée en s'écartant de lui à nouveau, haussant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

\- Il passe son temps à la salle de sport lorsqu'il est là. Et puis c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on en arrive là, ne vient pas te plaindre des risques, répliqua Stark en fronçant les sourcils, s'écartant à regret de son corps brûlant avide du sien pour le tirer sans ménagement vers la sortie de l'atelier.

* * *

Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre du brun fut assez flou - de ce qu'ils pouvaient s'en souvenir tous les deux, c'est qu'au moins ils n'avaient pas croisé le soldat au détour d'un couloir, ce qui était une chose absolument géniale.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Tony eut à peine le temps de refermer soigneusement à clé derrière eux que c'était lui qui se retrouvait contre le mur cette fois, pris par surprise - décidément, il ne s'habituerait jamais à la force que possédait le plus jeune à cause de cette foutue morsure d'araignée.

Ça y était, ils étaient enfin seuls et pas prêts d'être dérangés - le réaliser les embrasa littéralement, et le plus vieux ne se sentit même pas coupable lorsqu'il laissa Peter le pousser férocement contre la porte. Il aurait tout le loisir de reprendre le dessus plus tard, mais pour l'instant entendre le lycéen gémir avec empressement dans sa propre bouche et sentir ses mains légèrement tremblantes se poser sur ses hanches, sous son vieux marcel noir qu'il utilisait à l'atelier était amplement suffisant pour qu'il calme sa frénésie. Se passant de paroles à présent, Tony se contenta de glisser ses mains sur ses fesses, rapprochant son corps du sien encore davantage, si tant et que ce soit possible.

Peter lui rappelait le goût de l'interdit, lorsqu'il était enfant et partait chaparder du matériel à son père qui ne voulait pas lui prêter de vieux bouts de métal pour "ses inventions stupides", où encore lorsqu'il faisait précisément le contraire de ce que l'on attendait de lui - et putain, le gamin portait la notion d'interdit à tout autre niveau, et ce n'était pas sensé être si bon. Bien évidemment, ce dernier restait maladroit, mais ce simple fait ne faisait que renforcer le désir déjà installé au creux de ses reins depuis six mois, collant son bassin tendu contre le sien, étouffant un gémissement de pure satisfaction. S'il n'y avait que ça, il allait lui apprendre, l'araignée deviendrait aussi douée que lui et ses foutues années d'expérience obtenues avant de se ranger avec Pepper. Oh dieu, qu'il allait regretter le moindre de ses gestes le lendemain...

\- Tony...

Bon sang, il allait le prendre sans aucune forme de cérémonie s'il continuait à prononcer son prénom de cette manière avec un ton aussi affriolant, ce n'était juste pas possible et il décida de l'embrasser à nouveau pour ne plus l'entendre du tout - leur premier baiser remontait à six mois et il avait l'impression que cela c'était produit des décennies plus tôt, et il n'avait pas le souvenir que Spiderman eut été aussi entreprenant la première fois, non, certainement pas.

Décidant qu'il avait assez attendu, les mains de Stark migrèrent jusqu'au jean du lycéen, ne bataillant même pas un instant avec le bouton, plutôt fier d'y arriver sans même baisser les yeux, se contentant de dévisager le gamin qui avait détourné la tête, rouge de honte.

\- Hey Peter, regarde-moi, demanda-t-il avec douceur.

L'interpelé hésita à peine une seconde avant de se tourner vers lui, plongeant son regard encore trop brun - trop innocent - dans le sien et cette fois-ci, le plus vieux sentit le doute l'envahir :

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? On peut encore arrêter là tu s-

Tony fut brutalement coupé dans sa phrase en voyant le regard déterminé du plus jeune, qui venait d'attraper sa main devenue hésitante sur la bordure de son boxer pour l'obliger à la poser plus bas encore, directement sur son membre tendu.

D'accord, ça c'était une réponse plus que positive et compréhensible - qui manqua de faire court-circuiter son cerveau sous le choc mais eh, ce n'est pourtant pas comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que Peter soit quelqu'un de prude. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se rendant compte de la force avec laquelle il le voulait depuis le début - et il l'aimait, alors tout irait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que ça couvait, qu'ils attendaient cela tous les deux.

Fort de son constat, il se décida enfin à agir, le touchant par-dessus son vêtement d'un main habile avant de finalement tirer sur ce dernier, découvrant le gamin à l'air libre, leur arrachant un soupir autant d'envie que d'anticipation à tous les deux. Tony le reprit en main presque aussitôt avant que l'étudiant soit tellement gêné qu'il décide d'arrêter là - peu justifiée puisque l'ingénieur était bien incapable de savoir comment il était sensé réagir, avec cette foutue différence d'âge toujours présente dans leurs esprits - loin, très loin mais toujours là.

Quoiqu'il en soit, avec ces fameuses années entre eux, il ne lui fut pas difficile d'amener Peter à gémir outrageusement à chaque geste qu'il faisait, ce dernier décidant de l'attirer dans un nouveau baiser sans savoir quoi faire de ses mains, autre que s'agripper au milliardaire comme s'il avait peur que ce dernier ne s'écarte brusquement - qu'il se rassure, Tony n'en avait certainement pas l'intention, plus maintenant.

Quand il écarta finalement ses lèvres des siennes, Peter était écarlate, finissant par cacher son visage rouge de gêne au creux de son cou, renvoyant son souffle brûlant se répercuter sur la peau de l'ingénieur alors que le plaisir devenait trop brut, incapable à soutenir pour le lycéen dont la respiration était devenue rauque et sourde, contraste saisissant avec sa voix habituelle, qui n'était pas encore totalement échappée à l'enfance.

Lorsqu'il se libéra enfin, un soupir se perdant sur la peau du plus vieux tandis que son corps entier et son coeur tremblaient de joie à l'unisson, Tony ne put s'empêcher de mordre la peau pâle et offerte juste sous son nez, arrachant un grognement de surprise à son amant.

Et, ce fut soudain et inattendu, mais Tony eut un rire étouffé qui glissa jusque dans les oreilles de Peter, devenant presque aussitôt plus fort, incapable à retenir.

Le plus jeune se détacha de son cou, lui renvoyant un regard surpris - et peut-être autant gêné que vexé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Tony riait, et ce dernier avait bien dû mal à se calmer, parce qu'il était juste heureux, et bon dieu que cela pouvait paraître stupide. Comment avait-il pu croire un instant que ce qu'il avait vécu avec Pepper - trop doux, trop tendre pour être véritablement lui - où ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir avec Steve - bien trop prude pour profiter pleinement de tout ça - serait comparable à ça ?! Peter le lui avait déjà dit, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il change pour lui et que chaque parcelle de lui, il l'acceptait, et il en avait la preuve en cet instant, alors qu'il le laissait faire à sa guise avec une confiance aveugle frôlant la folie furieuse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? demanda finalement le plus jeune entre deux halètements erratiques, fronçant les sourcils d'un air mécontent.

Stark lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant, comme il n'en avait que très peu vu sur le visage du milliardaire et cela le rassura légèrement, son coeur bondissant dans sa poitrine lorsque ce dernier lui confia :

\- Je pensais juste à Steve-

\- Sérieusement, à un moment pareil ? s'outragea le brun. Je vais vraiment finir par être vexé-

\- Mais non, laisse-moi finir ! répliqua le plus vieux, reprit d'une crise de fou rire stupide qu'il cacha un instant dans le cou du plus jeune, ses épaules tressautant sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter avant d'ajouter : je pensais au fait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu m'apporter autant que toi tu le fais.

\- Je ne fais rien, fit remarquer Spiderman avec gêne, baissant légèrement les yeux.

Tony l'obligea à le regarder, secouant la tête pour protester avant d'ajouter avec un sourire doux :

\- Tu es parfait, plus qu'aucun d'entre eux. Je suis heureux de t'aimer toi.

Ses paroles écarquillèrent les yeux de Parker - parce que bordel, il ne pensait pas avoir le luxe d'une telle déclaration, et qu'il le ferait sûrement le premier. Avoir été devancé par Tony qui détestait énoncer ce genre de choses à voix haute était un comble ! Néanmoins, son coeur était tellement débordant d'émotions qu'il étreignit le plus vieux avec ferveur, riant avec légèreté dans son cou - qu'on vienne lui dire qu'ici n'était pas sa place, que ce n'était pas l'endroit où il devait se trouver depuis sa naissance ! Personne ne comprendrait et à vrai dire, cela lui était bien égal.

Là aussi, la manière dont son idole d'enfance le traîna à travers la pièce jusqu'à son lit - gigantesque soit dit en passant, on pouvait en accueillir deux ou trois comme Thor avec facilité - resta flou, se rendant seulement compte qu'il se trouvait entre les draps d'une douceur incomparable, imprégnés de l'odeur de Tony - ce simple fait lui fit tourner la tête avec délice, parce que bon sang, c'était comme retourner à la maison après un long voyage, retrouver sa place comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quittée.

L'ingénieur quant à lui semblait décidé à rattraper le temps perdu et s'était déjà débarrassé d'une bonne partie de ses vêtements, s'occupant également des siens, lui enlevant avec empressement le T-shirt avec un chat qu'il lui avait emprunté sur le plus ou moins long terme. Lorsque les yeux de Peter se posèrent sur le réacteur ARK, le milliardaire sembla perdre la moitié de son assurance et se figea au-dessus de lui, incertain. Lorsqu'il sortait bien des années plus tôt, et savait déjà qu'il reviendrait avec une femme - ou un homme - au bras, il mettait une sorte de cache qu'il avait fabriqué, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait le rond de lumière bleu - d'une, parce que certains en étaient gênés, et de deux, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas que n'importe qui voit cela.

Remarquant son hésitation, Peter eut un léger sourire et approcha avec lenteur sa main de l'ARK, effleurant le bord de métal avec le regard brillant de fascination, murmurant du bout des lèvres :

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru avoir la chance de le voir d'aussi près - et même de le toucher.

\- La lumière ne te dérange pas ? demanda Tony d'un air hésitant.

\- Absolument pas, le rassura le lycéen, continuant à effleurer le verre au milieu, cognant ses ongles dessus, écoutant le bruit léger que cela produisait, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire.

Ces quelques mots suffirent apparemment à rassurer le plus vieux qui ne sembla plus du tout être gêné par la présence de son réacteur, se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser avec une douceur incroyable. Il prit son temps pour le préparer à ce qui allait suivre et lorsqu'il entra finalement en lui, murmurant tout un tas de paroles rassurantes par la même occasion, Tony sut qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de retour en arrière possible, pas alors qu'ils étaient dans une telle situation, pas alors que Peter était serré, chaud et l'entourant de la plus divine des manières. S'il y avait une chose dont il ne doutait plus, c'est que leurs corps, malgré leurs différences flagrantes semblaient être faits pour être liés de la sorte.

Malheureusement, la félicité qu'ils partageaient en cet instant n'était pas éternelle, et même s'ils se sentirent comblés et heureux pour une nuit après s'être trouvés pour de bond, lorsque Tony s'éveilla le lendemain matin, la lumière d'un soleil de midi éclairant son visage fatigué, tout lui retomba sur les épaules avec force, manquant de lui donner la nausée. Son bras droit était enroulé autour de Peter dont le visage était posé sur son torse, tout près du réacteur, ne semblant absolument pas dérangé par sa lumière vive - Peter qui aurait dû être en cours en cet instant même, bordel.

Ce qu'ils venaient de faire - non, ce que lui avait accepté de faire, l'abandon qu'il avait signé la veille lui revint en pleine figure, et Tony sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement, terrifié pour la suite des évènements. Comment avait-il pu accepter ça ?! Il avait écouté les arguments de l'araignée, jeté un coup d'oeil à ses propres arguments qui avaient beau être en béton armé, avaient fondu comme neige au soleil face à la détermination sans faille du plus jeune - et voilà où ils en étaient.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Tony regrettait son geste, mais n'en était absolument pas dégoûté, loin de là - il avait apprécié chaque seconde, et qu'on le pardonne mais si c'était à refaire, il reproduirait sûrement la même erreur sans hésiter, même avec le remord qui lui rongeait la poitrine - il lui suffisait de fixer le visage endormi et paisible de Peter pour savoir que son choix resterait le même.

Inspirant profondément, il tenta de relativiser, jetant un coup d'oeil par sa baie vitrée, observant l'extérieur d'un air songeur - seul l'avenir leur dirait ce qui allaient advenir d'eux et de cette relation un peu bancale qui s'était installée au fil des mois.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà, vous êtes arrivés à la fin ! :D AH NON ON RALE PAS, je vous annonce qu'une troisième et dernière partie (ouais, faut pas déconner non plus les gars, je vais décéder à faire des parties de 20k de mots moi! XD Je les fais en trois jours quand il faut des mois à certains! ^^) est prévue, même s'il faudra attendre quelques semaines comme pour celle-ci, car comme je l'ai dit j'ai tellement écrit que je veux me rouler en boule dans un coin et plus bouger ! XD

Pourquoi une troisième partie ? Parce qu'après une telle fin, on a besoin d'une bonne discussion entre nos deux loulous et en plus, tout ne va pas être aussi rose que prévu, bien évidemment, on a pas mal d'éléments perturbateurs à régler ! ^^ (et puis vous n'allez pas vous plaindre d'en avoir plus je pense :p)

Ensuite, je tiens vraiment à parler de ce lemon-qui-n'en-est-pas-vraiment-un ! Honnêtement, je n'ai pas voulu m'étendre davantage sur le sujet car cette différence d'âge me dérange tout de même un peu et je ne voulais pas entrer dans les détails. Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic avec Tony et Loki ce sera totalement différent sur ce sujet mais là, je voulais que ça reste assez simple tout de même ! J'espère aussi que cette partie vous a plu parce que j'en avais pas écrit depuis trois ans et je devais être rouillée, on va pas se le cacher ! XD

Pour Steve, vous vous doutez également que je ne vais pas en rester de là, pareil pour May et d'autres, mais je n'en dis pas plus ^^ (même si je pense que certains ont déjà deviné ce qu'il pouvait très certainement se passer ! :))

Boooon je pense avoir fait le tour pour de bon cette fois. Encore une fois, je vous remercie infiniment pour votre accueil sur cette fanfic, je ne m'y attendais pas et ça m'a fait chaud au coeur, j'espère que vous aurez tout autant apprécié cette seconde partie, on se retrouve bientôt pour la troisième et dernière, d'ici là n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, à bientôt ! :D


	3. Partie 3

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes loulous ! Comment allez vous ? Moi super, j'en ai enfin fini avec cette dernière partie maudite ! ;-; Je le jure, c'était encore pire que la seconde, il m'a fallut plus d'une semaine car je n'arrivais pas à me motiver alors que je savais quoi écrire...l'enfer ! Mais c'est enfin fini, heureusement ! :D

J'ai encore du mal à croire que j'ai autant écrit. En tout, il m'aura fallut deux semaines pour cette fanfic, sachant que le nombre de mots est presque équivalent à ceux du premier tome de Harry Potter, pour vous faire une référence ! J'ai écrit une foutue fanfic de la taille d'un roman en l'espace de deux semaines bon sang ! XDDD Et tout ça c'est grâce à vous ! :D Ce ship est très mal vu aux US mais ici vous avez tous été adorables ! :D (J'ai même pensé à la vendre sous forme de roman tellement elle vous plait, c'est pour dire ! XD)

Sérieusement je n'en reviens toujours pas, vous m'avez laissé des reviews adorables et je ne pense pas que j'aurai été capable d'autant écrire aussi vite sans ça ! :D Je veux dire, plus de 70 reviews pour deux chapitres ! Vous êtes des malades ! XD

Une chose est sûre, j'écrirai à nouveau sur eux. Pas dans l'immédiat, et peut-être des chapitres de 7k dont j'ai l'habitude plutôt que 20k comme ici, car j'ai pas mal de choses à faire mais c'est certain ! :) Je dois d'abord finir d'autres fanfics, j'ai le déménagement de ma seconde maison à m'occuper dans les deux semaines qui viennent, les travaux de la première, la rentrée à la fac, sans compter que je veux parlementer avec ma mère pour adopter mon propre chien à la SPA, je ne vis pas encore chez moi mais j'ai largement les moyens de couvrir les frais toute seule, donc...^^

Je pense avoir fait le tour, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci encore de vos encouragements et votre patience ! On se retrouve en bas ! :)

PS : Désolée s'il y a des fautes inattention qui trainent mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de corriger en ce moment ! x)

Re-PS : cette dernière partie est la plus longue de toutes, enjoy ! 8D

* * *

 **Partie 3**

Lorsque Peter ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il eut la surprise de se retrouver face à une lumière aveuglante qui lui arracha un grognement de surprise, détournant précipitamment le regard. Prenant le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité, il reconnut immédiatement le réacteur ARK contre lequel reposait sa joue, lui arrachant un sourire attendri à la pensée de la veille, resserrant sans véritablement s'en apercevoir sa prise sur le bras droit ainsi que la hanche de Tony. Levant les yeux jusqu'à ce dernier, son sourire s'étira davantage encore en remarquant la manière dont l'ingénieur le couvait du regard, sa main jouant avec ses cheveux d'un geste distrait.

\- Hey, souffla l'araignée sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Bonjour, Peter, répondit le brun avec douceur, laissant sa main migrer jusqu'à sa joue qu'il caressa du bout des doigts.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, juste à s'effleurer sans un mot, et Peter ne pouvait effacer son sourire de son visage, véritablement heureux - Tony avait cet air un peu sérieux, grave peut-être mais son regard pétillait tout de même, alors le lycéen se dit que ça allait. Tout allait bien maintenant. C'était ce qu'ils avaient voulu, et il ne le regrettait pas - il se sentait enfin à sa place, la joue posée sur le torse de son idole d'enfance, la lumière d'un bleu soyeux se reflétant au fond de ses prunelles.

Néanmoins, en laissant son regard vagabonder sur la pièce il remarqua finalement à quel point le soleil était haut dans le ciel et se redressa brusquement sur ses coudes, s'appuyant sur le matelas en lâchant, paniqué :

\- Il est quelle heure ?!

\- Il est actuellement douze heures seize, monsieur, répondit Jarvis avec son flegme habituel.

Peter finit de se redresser d'un bond, se couvrant par la même occasion d'un bout du drap, jetant un regard horrifié à Tony qui fut forcé de suivre le mouvement, grommelant d'être ainsi secoué au réveil.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ?! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai loupé les cours !

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, l'ingénieur approcha, caressant sa nuque d'un geste rassurant tout en fairant remarquer :

\- Tu n'as loupé que ceux de ce matin, relax. Et je te signale que je dormais aussi, je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu te prévenir.

Voyant que ses paroles étaient loin de rassurer l'étudiant, il soupira un peu et se pencha vers ce dernier, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes tout en murmurant :

\- Va prendre une douche et déjeuner avec moi, on va trouver une excuse et tu n'auras aucun problème, d'accord ?

Légèrement rassuré, le brun acquiesça avant de se pencher pour lui pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, se levant ensuite, récupérant quelques vêtements avant de filer en direction de la salle de bain. Tony le regarda quitter la pièce, un lourd soupir presque étranglé s'échappant du fond de sa poitrine aussitôt qu'il fut seul. Ce ne sera pas facile, il le savait, alors qu'il était partagé entre la colère contre lui-même et le fait qu'il ait finit par céder, et le bonheur qui semblait vibrer dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Ce mélange de culpabilité et de joie ne faisait pas bon ménage, lui tordant l'estomac d'une drôle de manière, comme s'il était sur le point de vomir.

Inspirant profondément, il tenta de ne pas y penser davantage. Après tout, ce qui était fait ne pouvait être changé, et Tony n'était pas minable au point de revenir sur un tel choix et décider de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que d'ignorer Peter et refuser de le voir par la suite. Et puis, le lycéen l'avait dit, tant qu'ils restaient discrets, personne ne saurait jamais et on les laisserait tranquilles - c'était la seule solution mais elle leur convenait, mieux valait ça plutôt que de rester éloignés et dans l'incapacité de vivre la vie qu'ils souhaitaient.

Se redressant un peu, il s'étira légèrement, grattant par réflexe le bord de son réacteur et se leva, récupérant quelques vêtements pour s'habiller et leur faire un petit-déjeuner, il irait prendre une douche dès que Peter serait parti pour ses cours de l'après-midi.

Quittant sa chambre, il se dirigea vers la cuisine sans un bruit, commençant à sortir de quoi leur faire un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom - après tout, Peter allait manquer le self du midi - lorsqu'une voix dans son dos le fit sursauter, surpris :

\- Bonjour, Tony.

L'interpelé se redressa, s'appuyant sur la porte du réfrigérateur pour fixer Steve qui venait d'entrer - il portait un jogging et semblait encore essoufflé, signe qu'il revenait sûrement de la salle de sport après son habituel course dans central park très tôt le matin - Tony allait finir par croire que le blond avait juste magouillé pour revenir ici et lui piquer sa salle de sport, vu le temps qu'il y passait.

Attrapant une bouteille de lait, l'ingénieur répondit du bout des lèvres, mal à l'aise :

\- Salut.

Le super-soldat fronça légèrement les sourcils face à son air réservé, un peu surpris, sans savoir que si Stark agissait de la sorte, c'est parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée que Steve ne devine ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Peter. Evidemment, ce n'était pas possible mais l'inquiétude était là, et Tony savait qu'elle ferait partie intégrante de sa vie désormais, à chaque risque que quelqu'un devine sa relation avec le lycéen. Et même si c'était récent, et que l'inquiétude allait sûrement s'estomper, ce n'était pour l'instant pas le cas et le milliardaire restait sur ses gardes.

Steve semblait bien remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas et ouvrit la bouche, sûrement dans le but de lui demander si ça allait mais n'en eut pas le temps car Peter arriva au même moment, le saluant d'un ton neutre - après tout, ils étaient sensés avoir fait la paix ! :

\- Salut, Cap.

Le soldat ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à ces mots que le plus jeune avait volés à Tony et se tourna pour le saluer, se rendant alors compte de quelque chose d'étrange :

\- Ce ne serait pas un de tes T-shirt ça, Tony ? questionna-t-il en pointant le haut bleu décoré d'une blague quelconque sur les électrons que le blond était bien incapable de comprendre.

Peter comme Tony semblèrent étrangement se renfrogner à ces mots et le lycéen se contenta de récupérer la bouteille de lait que lui tendait l'ingénieur tandis que ce dernier lâchait, mine de rien :

\- Euh, si... mais Peter n'avait plus de vêtements propres après être resté dormir ici, donc je le lui ai donné.

\- Il a dormi ici ? répéta le blond, fronçant les sourcils.

Peter ne put s'en empêcher cette fois, se râclant la gorge de manière exagérée alors qu'il mettait le micro-ondes en marche, faisant remarquer :

\- Je suis là, hein.

Steve se tourna vers lui, l'air gêné, et Peter jeta un coup d'oeil à Tony avant de répondre, mentant avec une aisance incroyable :

\- J'ai apporté les plans d'un truc que j'ai construit à Tony, et je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'heure alors qu'on travaillait dessus. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer aussi tard, alors j'ai prévenu ma tante que je restais ici cette nuit.

Et sur ces paroles, il haussa les épaules comme si toute cette discussion était ennuyeuse et n'avait pas vraiment lieu d'être, retournant à sa préparation de petit-déjeuner. De son côté, Tony était impressionné de la manière dont l'étudiant mentait effrontément à Captain America - il ne manquait plus que le petit sourire sarcastique et tout y était.

Steve sembla chasser tout cela de son esprit, posant de nouveau son regard sur le brun alors qu'il faisait remarquer d'un ton bien plus sérieux :

\- Je vais au me préparer pour aller au SHIELD, encore des réunions et des papiers à remplir. Je crois qu'ils aimeraient aussi que tu y passes rapidement.

\- Ils peuvent toujours attendre, répliqua seulement Tony avec un rictus moqueur, se servant un café noir et brûlant, cognant légèrement l'épaule de Peter avec la sienne au passage - il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher son contact, même lorsqu'il y avait du monde - il savait qu'il allait devoir réfréner cela avant que ça ne devienne suspect.

\- Tony, prévint le blond d'un ton presque cassant, son visage affichant cet air déçu qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre avec l'ingénieur.

\- Ne commence pas, Steve, le coupa le brun en fronçant les sourcils à son tour. Je n'ai que faire de leurs réunions et leurs dossiers stupides, ce n'est plus mon affaire désormais.

\- Alors quoi, tu ne veux plus travailler pour le SHIELD ?!

Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il secoua la tête, sa main se crispant sur la tasse de café qu'il venait de récupérer alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, s'affaissant lourdement sur sa chaise.

\- Comme si on pouvait appeler cela travailler, je n'ai fait que leur fournir de la technologie et rappliquer dès qu'ils avaient besoin de moi ou de mon argent, plutôt.

Steve pinça les lèvres sans répondre, se contentant de le fixer un instant avant de récupérer une boutielle d'eau, quittant la pièce sans un mot. Presque aussitôt, un soupir infiniment las s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Tony et il ferma un instant les yeux, sentant la seconde suivante l'épaule de Peter s'appuyer sur sa droite en guise de soutien tandis qu'il s'installait à ses côtés.

\- Ignore-le, pour lui toute autorité est forcément à croire sur parole, lâcha l'araignée en posant sa tête sur son épaule, serrant sa tasse de chocolat chaud contre lui pour se réchauffer, la chaleur de leur lit - il pouvait se permettre de dire "leur" à présent - lui manquant déjà.

\- Je le sais bien, murmura Tony en guise de réponse, posant sa main sur sa hanche pour le rapprocher de lui, prenant une gorgée de son café par la même occasion.

\- De toute façon, il est nul, s'exclama Peter d'un ton tout à fait sérieux, arrachant un léger rire à son idole alors que ce dernier répondait, amusé :

\- Tu parles comme un gamin.

Ledit gamin plissa le nez d'un air faussement boudeur, étirant encore davantage le sourire sur les lèvres de Tony alors qu'il se penchait vers l'étudiant, l'embrassant avec douceur - il ne pouvait plus s'en passer depuis la veille, comme s'il tentait de rattraper ces six mois où il n'avait fait que regarder sans pouvoir toucher.

\- Hey, t'as le goût du café, tu sais que j'aime pas ça ! protesta Peter dans un rire, le poussant légèrement à bout de bras.

\- T'as un goût de chocolat et je ne me plains pas, fit remarquer Tony avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est parce que t'aime le chocolat. Je suis sûr que tu t'empiffres quand personne ne regarde, répliqua l'araignée d'un air moqueur.

\- Petit con, souffla l'ingénieur en riant.

Ils ricanèrent pendant quelques minutes comme ça, à se lancer des répliques tout aussi pourries et immatures les unes que les autres - et bon sang, c'était si parfait comme ça.

\- Bon, tout ça ne me dit pas comment on fait pour les cours que j'ai manqués ce matin, intervint soudainement Spiderman, reprenant son sérieux.

\- J'y ai réfléchi pendant que tu prenais ta douche, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est dire à ta tante que toi et Ned avez oublié de mettre un réveil et que vous vous êtes réveillés trop tard. Quant à ton ami...dis-lui juste que tu as travaillé trop tard à la tour pour rentrer.

Peter acquiesça légèrement, l'air d'accepter ce qui semblait être le meilleur mensonge possible - bien qu'il n'aime pas ça pour autant. Il savait que ce serait leur quotidien désormais, et passer leur temps à déformer la vérité pour que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait entre eux, mais tout de même, cela restait frustrant.

\- Je pense que ça devrait suffire, lâcha-t-il finalement d'un air à peu près convaincu, hochant la tête pour lui-même avant de continuer de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

\- Happy te déposera dans une rue adjacente pour que tu ne te fasses par remarquer, continua Tony en écartant une mèche de son front, le regardant jusqu'à en oublier son café, obnubilé par sa présence.

\- C'est parfait Tony, merci beaucoup, répondit le plus jeune avec un léger sourire, terminant de manger avant de se lever, filant récupérer son sac resté à l'atelier la veille.

Ils se rejoignirent dans l'entrée quelques instants plus tard, Peter arborant un sourire, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'heure.

\- Je vais être pile à l'heure pour le premier cours de l'après-midi, constata-t-il.

Tony se contenta d'acquiescer et il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le laisser partir avec Happy qui attendait dehors, tous les deux un peu déçus de savoir qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir ce soir - après tout, Peter devait sortir leur mensonge à May et surtout passer du temps avec elle, car la manière dont il l'ignorait depuis ces dernières semaines était devenu plus que suspect.

* * *

\- Sérieux Peter, je t'adore mais je commence à en avoir assez de te servir d'alibi ! protesta Ned face à l'explication foireuse de son meilleur ami, lui jetant un regard contrarié tout en s'appuyant sur le casier d'à côté.

Spiderman grimaça légèrement, ses lèvres pincées alors qu'il récupérait ses cahiers pour les cours de l'après-midi avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il d'un air sincère, refermant la porte en fer de son casier par la même occasion.

\- Et puis d'ailleurs, comment t'es arrivé à l'heure si tu t'es levé aussi tard ? Y'a pas de bus à cette heure-là ! continua son camarade sans se soucier de ses excuses.

Peter le fixa un instant, se demandant sûrement s'il pouvait lui dire la vérité, ce qui frustra encore plus son ami qui fronça les sourcils, attendant une réponse. Finalement, l'araignée soupira légèrement et avoua en haussant les épaules, prenant un air détaché :

\- Le chauffeur de To- monsieur Stark m'a amené jusqu'ici.

Les yeux de son ami s'agrandirent de surprise et il ouvrit la bouche, ressemblant un instant à un poisson hors de l'eau, avant de s'exclamer d'une voix un peu trop forte, attirant les regards des élèves alentours :

\- Il te prête son chauffeur personnel ?!

\- Moins fort ! chuchota furieusement Peter, jetant des regards un peu affolés autour de lui - comme si cette information était un crime en soi. C'était juste pour me rendre service, après tout on est...amis.

Le brun remarqua avec facilité comme cette appellation sonnait fausse dans sa bouche, et comme lui-même ne semblait pas convaincu par ses propres paroles. Ned non plus ne semblait pas y croire d'ailleurs, ses lèvres s'étirant en une grimace perplexe sans rien ajouter, mettant Parker plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne pensait l'être. Putain, s'il continuait comme ça, leur secret serait découvert en moins de deux !

\- Pour me faire pardonner, tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi cette semaine, proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire. J'ai reçu la boite lego du Faucon Millénium l'autre jour, j'ai oublié de t'en parler.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire oublier à Ned la relation amicale bizarre de son meilleur ami avec l'un des hommes les plus riches du monde : ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il sembla surexcité, gesticulant en attirant les regards des autres lycéens, mais ça leur importait peu.

\- Sérieux ?! Et t'as oublié de m'en parler, mais à quoi tu pensais ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

Peter se retint de peu de lâcher qu'il pensait plutôt à la manière de convaincre Tony de coucher avec lui, toussant légèrement pour cacher sa gêne à la place alors que son ami continuait :

\- Je peux venir ce soir ?

Secouant la tête pour lui informer que non, Ned prit un air déçu aussi ajouta-t-il aussitôt, véritablement désolé :

\- Je dois encore raconter à ma tante pourquoi je ne suis pas allé en cours ce matin, et je pense qu'elle va mal le prendre, avoua-t-il d'un air un peu inquiet. Si elle ne me prive pas de sortie, tu pourras venir demain soir.

\- Bon, ça me va ! fit son camarade d'un air convaincu, avant de l'entraîner sans attendre en direction de leur prochain cours, l'air un peu plus enthousiaste.

* * *

Lorsque Peter rentra chez lui le soir venu, il commençait déjà à se faire tard - ses cours du lundi se terminaient à dix-huit heures, et c'était éprouvant - même si avec l'été approchant, il faisait encore jour lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'à chez lui, bataillant un instant avec les clés pour finalement se rendre compte que la porte était ouverte. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il se glissa donc à l'intérieur, surpris d'entendre quelques éclats de voix depuis la cuisine. Redressant son sac sur son épaule, il se figea presque à l'entrée de la pièce, marquant un temps d'arrêt, sous le choc.

\- Peter ! lança May, d'un voix un peu plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée qui lui glaça le sang. Je crois que tu connais déjà notre invité-

\- Monsieur Hammer, répondit poliment l'araignée, fixant l'homme d'affaires confortablement installé à la table de leur cuisine devant un café, sûrement trop fort comme avait l'habitude de le faire sa tante.

A l'extérieur, le lycéen avait l'air tout à fait calme, alors qu'intérieurement c'était la tempête, une tempête de mots se résumant à "Que fout-il chez moi bordel ?!"

Sa tante lui jeta un étrange regard, aussi Hammer eut un sourire digne d'une pub pour du dentifrice, se levant pour aller serrer la main du plus jeune tout en s'exclamant :

\- Ravi d'avoir l'occasion de te revoir, Peter.

Ce dernier aurait bien voulut faire remarquer que le plaisir était loin d'être réciproque, mais ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les fanfarons, loin de là. A la place il accepta la main tendue, même s'il savait qu'il devait avoir un air de pure horreur mal dissimulée sur le visage en cet instant même.

\- Comme je vous le disais, j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer votre fils à un gala il y a environ six mois. Peut-être que cela vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Je m'en souviens, confirma May en se levant à son tour, approchant d'eux pour planter une bise sur la joue de Peter qui se tenait là, mal à l'aise et inquiet de la situation.

\- Alors, comment va le protégé de monsieur Stark ? demanda Hammer avec un sourire.

Peter n'était pas dupe, malgré son air joyeux et intouchable il voyait parfaitement la lueur mauvaise et moqueuse au fond de ses yeux à ces mots, ce qui l'inquiéta plus encore. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, il sourit humblement et répondit :

\- Très bien, merci de vous en inquiéter.

\- Oh, pas que je m'inquiétais, après tout tu es entre de très bonnes mains, souffla l'homme d'affaire, sa bouche se tordant en un sourire amusé alors que May écoutait avec beaucoup trop d'attention, les sourcils froncés.

Peter allait vomir. Il savait que personne ne pouvait savoir la vérité, mais d'après ce que lui avait confié Tony, Hammer avait soupçonné quelque chose depuis leur première rencontre, et il s'avérait que tout était vrai. Si jamais ce dernier l'apprenait...vu l'air de reptile qu'il affichait ne cet instant même, nul doute qu'il s'amuserait à leur détruire la vie.

\- Je ne veux pas être impoli, mais que faites-vous chez nous ? demanda le plus jeune, ignorant la dernière remarque de l'intru.

L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda comment Michael - comment faisait-il pour se souvenir du nom d'un enfoiré pareil alors qu'il avait voulu l'effacer de sa mémoire, allez savoir - avait obtenu leur adresse et si pire, il les espionnait. Néanmoins, son interlocuteur n'allait sûrement pas lui dire, se contentant de son sourire colgate tout en répondant :

\- J'étais juste venu discuter avec ta tante de quelques affaires, rien de bien important.

Sérieusement, c'était quoi ça ? May ne le connaissait pas, pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé entrer ici en premier lieu ?!

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail alors je vais vous laisser, fit Hammer en récupérant sa veste de costume posée sur la chaise de la cuisine. J'ai été ravi de te voir Peter, j'espère que tu réussiras tes examens de fin d'année haut la main.

May se contenta de raccompagner l'homme d'affaire à la porte alors que le lycéen s'asseyait lourdement sur une chaise, jetant son sac dans un coin, ayant l'impression que ses jambes ne le portaient plus. De quoi était-il venu discuter avec sa tante ?!

Lorsque cette dernière revint dans la cuisine, elle semblait tout aussi en colère qu'inquiète et ce n'était pas pour la rassurer du tout. Il se redressa un peu sur sa chaise sans un mot alors qu'elle demandait finalement du bout des lèvres :

\- Où étais-tu ce matin, Peter ? Le lycée a appelé et tu n'es allé en cours que l'après-midi.

Le brun se retint à grande peine de jurer, son regard s'écarquillant un peu avant de se reprendre - peu importait Hammer, il pouvait toujours sortir le mensonge que Tony lui avait trouvé.

\- Je t'ai appelé hier pour te dire que je dormais chez Ned, tu te rappelles ? Eh bien, disons qu'on a joué un peu trop longtemps à la console et qu'on s'est couchés tard, donc on a oublié de mettre notre réveil et on a loupé les cours de ce matin... expliqua-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors pourquoi quand j'ai demandé au lycée si Ned était là ce matin, ils m'ont répondu que oui ?

Coincé. peter écarquilla légèrement les yeux - il avait tendance à oublier que May était loin d'être une idiote et qu'elle finirait par comprendre ses mensonges, mais il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait aussi tôt.

\- Monsieur Hammer est venu sonner à ma porte il y a environ une demie-heure, commença-t-elle alors, l'air las. Tu penses bien que j'étais perplexe au début, de voir cet homme me dire qu'il avait des soupçons d'une possible relation entre toi et Tony Stark-

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama le brun, sous le choc, prenant un air horrifié.

\- Laisse-moi finir, Peter, le coupa sa tante d'un ton un peu sec. Je trouvais ça louche au début, et puis je me suis rappelée des soupçons que j'avais déjà le soir où Stark t'a emmené au gala, et puis tous ces mensonges et le fait que tu ne sois quasiment jamais à la maison le soir... Si même monsieur Hammer s'est rendu compte de quelque chose lors de cette soirée six mois plus tôt et cherchait à me prévenir, c'est qu'il y a bien quelque chose.

\- Donc, tu crois un inconnu qui raconte n'importe quoi sur Tony ? s'exclama le lycéen avec fureur. Il déteste Tony, c'est normal ! S'il peut trouver n'importe quoi pour l'humilier il le fera, c'est qu'un enfoiré !

\- Peter ! s'écria brusquement May, plus qu'énervée face au langage qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre dans la bouche de son neveu. Peu importe que le but de ce Hammer ait été louable ou pas en cherchant à me parler de tout ça, le fait est que...

Elle soupira un peu, s'appuyant contre la table de la cuisine avant d'ajouter d'un air presque déçu :

\- Je ne vais plus me voiler la face comme je le fais depuis six mois. Que se passe-t-il exactement entre Stark et toi, Peter ?

Le lycéen baissa la tête d'un air coupable, sentant ses épaules s'affaisser sous la pression qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il n'avait jamais aimé lui mentir à elle, et lui causer des problèmes depuis qu'elle avait perdu Ben et ses parents à lui, mais il ne faisait que cela depuis des mois et la culpabilité lui rongeait l'estomac. C'était le seul membre de sa famille se souciant encore de lui et il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, continuant de mentir et de trouver des prétextes, si bien qu'ils s'étaient même éloignés l'un de l'autre.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles entendre la vérité, lâcha-t-il finalement du bout des lèvres, un pauvre sourire s'étirant sur ces dernières.

La brune s'assit lourdement sur une chaise à ces mots, le regardant avec de grands yeux effarés, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de murmurer, et la question fuit hors de ses lèvres, choquée :

\- Est-ce bien ce que je pense ? Est-ce que lui et toi...?

\- Êtes ensembles ? termina Peter pour elle dans une grimace. On peut dire ça, je crois, oui.

May resta muette face à cet aveu définitif, fermant un instant les yeux pour tenter d'assimiler l'information, et elle continua d'une voix faible :

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Eh bien, seulement hier soir, techniquement, mais...c'est compliqué, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard surpris de sa tante.

\- Hier soir ? Mais alors que faisais-tu chez lui ces six derniers mois ?

\- Je...

Il baissa les yeux à nouveau, sur ses mains parcourues de tics nerveux et pinça les lèvres avant d'ajouter, gêné et les oreilles rouges :

\- J'ai dû mal à me passer de sa présence.

May se contenta de secouer la tête comme si elle refusait d'y croire, prenant son visage entre ses mains - et elle avait cet air déçu, le même que Steve avait si souvent réservé à Tony, et soudain il comprenait encore mieux la souffrance du milliardaire face à ça - comment pouvait-on avoir de l'estime pour soi lorsque les gens qu'on aime le plus nous regardent avec cet air désappointé, comme s'ils savaient déjà qu'ils allaient être déçus ? C'était une torture.

Jamais il ne regarderait Tony de cette manière, jamais il ne lui ferait de mal ainsi, c'était certain.

\- C'est de la folie, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible, fit la brune en continuant de secouer la tête, l'air désemparée. Et est-ce que vous avez...?

\- May ! s'exclama brusquement le plus jeune, horriblement gêné d'avoir une telle discussion avec elle - cela battait tout les records de gêne de leur discussion sur la possible attirance de Tony pour lui six mois plus tôt !

\- Peter, ça ne répond pas à ma question, prévint-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Le concerné baissa encore plus la tête, si tant est que ce soit possible, souhaitant sûrement s'enterrer sous terre pour éviter cette discussion à laquelle il ne pouvait plus échapper - et maintenant qu'il avait stupidement commencé à avouer au lieu de mentir, c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

\- Oui, c'est arrivé, soupira-t-il, repensant à la nuit qu'il avait passé la veille, et qui avait été tellement parfaite - mais tout commençait déjà à lui retomber dessus, et il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne leur explose au visage.

May semblait désespérée d'un tel aveu, se levant de nouveau de sa chaise pour faire les cent pas, osant à peine le regarder alors qu'elle finissait pas agripper ses cheveux dans un geste presque désespéré.

\- Je sais que ça n'a jamais été facile avec la m-...mort de tes parents et de Ben, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu rater dans ton éducation-

\- Tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ça ! s'écria le lycéen avec brusquerie, se redressant à son tour de l'endroit où il était assis, lui envoyant un regard tout aussi vexé que peiné. Je...ce que je ressens pour lui ne date pas d'hier, tu sais...

\- Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait- tenta-t-elle.

\- Mais je vais le dire quand même, la coupa l'étudiant d'un ton plus dur, se redressant d'un air un peu plus sûr de lui. Je l'ai toujours adoré depuis tout petit et tu le sais, et même en grandissant je pensais que c'était juste un bégin stupide pour une célébrité, tu vois ? Et puis, j'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer et maintenant-

\- Peter, arrête, je t'en prie...murmura-t-elle d'un ton presque souffrant, le visage déformé par l'angoisse - ça lui allait si peu au teint, et il se sentait coupable de faire naître de telles expressions sur son visage d'habitude si aimant et souriant - qu'était-il en train de faire, bon sang ?!

\- Je l'aime, termina-t-il avec fermeté. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et je sais que c'est réciproque. Je ne laisserais jamais personne empêcher ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, affirma sa tante, le visage grimaçant.

\- Je suis tout à fait lucide, merci bien, répliqua-t-il.

\- Il finira par se lasser, Peter. Cet homme peut avoir le monde à ses pieds.

\- Peut-être bien qu'il peut obtenir tout ce qu'il veut, concéda l'araignée en haussant une épaule, comme si ça lui était égal. Mais tu sais pourquoi ça marche ? Parce qu'il a beau pouvoir posséder le monde entier, personne ne se soucie de lui et je suis le seul à le faire. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas comme le reste du monde l'a fait.

\- Et si je te demande de le faire ? contra-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Peter la regarda d'un air effaré, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire, et son regard se détourna, comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et qu'il pensait au plus profond de lui :

\- Je ne le ferai pas. Tu sais comme moi que je suis assez grand, assez mature pour prendre mes propres décisions. Si le monde entier, toi compris faites front contre lui...je serai de son côté.

May le regardait, toujours sous le choc. Elle n'acceptait pas la situation, continuant de faire non de la tête, leur différence d'âge revenant la hanter pire encore que dans l'esprit de Tony lui-même.

\- Peter, te rends-tu compte de la situation-

\- Évidemment ! explosa-t-il, frappant de son poing sur la table qui craqua dans un bruit douloureux, ne prenant pas garde à sa force. Je sais très bien dans quel merdier nous sommes !

Il s'assit lourdement à même le sol, semblant se recroqueviller sur lui-même, attirant un regard paniqué de May qui approcha avec lenteur sans oser se mettre à sa hauteur, se contentant de le fixer de haut sans un mot, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- Je le sais bien, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Mais je ne peux pas- je ne peux pas le laisser derrière, je ne peux pas me passer de lui...

Il releva un regard perlant de larmes vers sa tante tout aussi bouleversée que lui alors qu'il lui disait, le coeur au bord des lèvres :

\- Sais-tu ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un à en crever ?

Un lourd silence ponctua sa déclaration et il enfouit finalement de nouveau son visage au creux de ses bras, le corps parcourut de tremblements - parce qu'il était encore jeune bon dieu, et pourquoi devait-il gérer tout cela par lui-même ?!

"Tu es celui qui t'es mis dans une telle situation" chuchota méchamment une voix dans un recoin de sa tête. Et c'était vrai, il avait poussé à bout Tony, l'obligeant à s'abandonner et maintenant, les problèmes arrivaient déjà, semblant l'étouffer et le tenir à la gorge - et Tony n'était même pas là pour l'aider à surmonter cela, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car même sa tante semblait exécrer la présence du milliardaire sous son toit.

May finit par se mettre à sa hauteur, s'asseyant à même le sol - son visage semblait dévasté, le fixant avec tristesse pleurer dans un silence absolu, les lèvres serrées et les poings crispés sur ses vêtements. Un peu hésitante, elle finit par se pencher vers lui, l'attrapant dans ses bras tant bien que mal, le laissant reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Mon tout petit...murmura-t-elle en le berçant, ne sachant pas comment aborder la situation désastreuse d'une autre manière - jamais de sa vie elle n'aurait cru voir Peter ainsi, ou du moins, certainement pas à cause de quelqu'un comme Tony Stark.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il entre ses bras. J'aurai voulu que les choses soient différentes, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas empêcher ça, je-

\- Chut, ça va aller, répondit-elle avec douceur, caressant ses cheveux aux reflets caramels brillant à peine à la lumière de l'ampoule de la cuisine. Je crois que je comprends...

Il releva un regard tristement plein d'espoir vers elle, la dévisageant avec cette espèce de lueur folle au fond des yeux et elle sourit un peu à travers leur tristesse et leur air perdu à tous les deux, murmurant :

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je ne suis pas monstrueuse au point de te priver de ce qui te rends heureux, Peter, mais par pitié...soit prudent. Je ne veux pas te voir revenir un soir à la maison en larmes parce qu'il aura fait je ne sais quoi avec une pauvre fille trouvée je ne sais où...

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, lui assura le brun, l'air sûr de lui. Il n'est plus comme ça depuis bien des années, tu sais.

May ne répondit rien à cela, parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement et restait tout de même plus que perplexe sur cette affaire. Mais Peter avait tellement perdu de gens qu'il aimait dans sa vie qu'elle n'avait juste pas le droit d'empêcher ça - mais elle surveillerait de près, et si ce crétin de Stark faisait la moindre idiotie, elle se chargerait de son cas, c'était sûr et certain.

* * *

 _« Hammer est venu chez moi. Il sait. »_

Voilà le message que reçut Tony le soir-même de la part de Peter, alors qu'il signait tout un tas de papiers pour Pepper et préparait une réunion pour le lendemain matin - cela lui glaça le sang et il reposa brusquement les papiers qu'il froissait entre ses doigts, s'enfonçant lourdement dans sa chaise de bureau hors de prix, sentant son souffle se couper face à l'information. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, un bruit étouffé lui échappa et il sembla sombrer à la pensée que déjà, les problèmes leur tombaient dessus. Il avait déjà bien du mal à relativiser, à admettre le fait que c'était bel et bien arrivé mais ça n'aidait pas du tout.

Contrôlant tant bien que mal sa main devenue tremblante, il récupéra son téléphone et répondit :

 _« Comment a-t-il trouvé ton adresse ? Et que sait-il exactement ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas où il l'a eue. Eh bien, il a fait part de ses soupçons à May, même s'il n'a aucune preuve pour l'instant. »_

Déglutissant avec difficulté en lisant le sms, Tony demanda aussitôt, inquiet :

 _« Comment a réagi ta tante ? Tu as réussi à trouver un mensonge convaincant ? »_

Retournant à ses papiers en voyant que la réponse de Peter se faisait un peu attendre, il continua de lire quelques rapports apportés par Pepper en début d'après-midi, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'une clause d'un contrat quelconque ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il se faisait une joie de la raturer. En remarquant que Peter n'avait toujours pas répondu, il finit par l'appeler, écoutant les tonalités sonner au fond de son oreille avant que la voix du lycéen ne se fasse entendre, faible et peu assurée :

« - Oui ?

\- Peter, tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? »

Un silence inconfortable plana quelques instants suite à cette question, et l'ingénieur pouvait entendre la respiration du lycéen qui semblait difficile, comme s'il était inquiet de quelque chose.

« - Peter ? tenta-t-il de nouveau, d'un ton plus doux cette fois. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, tu dois me le dire, je suis concerné aussi, tu sais.

\- Oui... c'est juste que...Je n'ai pas réussi à mentir à May...pas encore une fois, cela fait des mois que ça durait, j'ai craqué et j'ai fini par lui dire la vérité... »

Tony manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive à ces mots, sentant son sang se glacer. Il lui fallut de longues inspirations pour réussir à se reprendre avant de demander, tentant de garder un air impassible - tentative avec peu de réussite, il devait l'accorder :

« - Et...comment a-t-elle réagi ?

\- Très mal, avoua le brun d'un ton presque douloureux. Elle a finit par l'accepter avec beaucoup de mal, mais elle ne dira rien. Elle est décidé à me faire confiance, mais je suppose qu'elle va surveiller les choses de plus près. »

Stark se contenta de soupirer lourdement à ces mots, légèrement rassuré. Certes, Hammer était apparemment devenu un problème mais au moins, May les laissaient avoir leur chance et c'était une bonne chose - il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si elle avait été porter plainte pour détournement de mineur, à vrai dire.

« - Et Hammer ? demanda-t-il ensuite, s'inquiétant de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais porté dans son coeur - enfin, plus depuis longtemps.

\- Je ne sais pas...lorsque je suis arrivé, il avait finit de discuter avec May à propos de nous deux, et le peu de paroles que nous avons échangées étaient pleines de sous-entendus sur nous, soupira Peter, mal à l'aise. J'ai un mauvai pressentiment. »

Tony laissa passer un silence, réfléchissant un peu sans trouver une solution viable pour eux.

« - Que va-t-on faire à propos de lui ? demanda de nouveau Spiderman, inquiet du manque de réponse de l'ingénieur.

\- Pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire, avoua le plus vieux avec une grimace sur le visage. On doit seulement rester discret, et on avisera ce qui se présentera, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.»

La situation était loin de leur convenir mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen, à vrai dire, aussi Peter se contenta d'acquiescer, discutant encore un peu avec lui avant de raccrocher, lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Une fois de nouveau seul avec lui-même, Tony lâcha un long soupir, épuisé, jetant un regard à ses papiers abandonnés sur le bureau auxquels il n'avait plus la moindre envie de porter attention après sa discussion au téléphone. La menace qu'était Hammer, pesant au-dessus de leurs têtes telle une épée de damoclès était sérieuse et surtout terrifiante - qu'est-ce que l'homme d'affaires comptait faire pour les trainer dans la boue ?

Car Tony n'était pas stupide - même s'ils avaient été sans nouvelles de lui pendant six long mois et qu'il pensait que finalement l'homme ne se préoccupait que peu de sa relation avec Peter, il venait ce soir d'avoir la preuve que ce n'était pas le cas, et cet enfoiré s'était invité dans la propre maison de l'araignée - c'était une pure provocation et cela rendait Stark furieux.

Soupirant lourdement, il se contenta de terminer le dossier qu'il était en train de lire avant de quitter la pièce, toute envie de travailler disparue pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

Tony avait toujours détesté les réunions du conseil d'administration ou tout ce qui impliquait sa compagnie et sa présence en particulier, les fesses posées pendant des heures sur une chaise à écouter les valeurs stupides de la bourse, ou les ventes qui ne cessaient jamais d'augmenter - ça il le savait, merci bien, on appréciait son génie et surtout les choses qu'il fabriquait avec !

Ce matin-là ne faisait pas exception, et il devait se rendre à l'une de ces réunions dont il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir le sujet - c'était dans son agenda d'après Pepper, et elle l'avait fortement menacé pour qu'il s'y rende, raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans cet immeuble auquel Happy l'avait amené, annonçant sa présence alors qu'on le faisait monter les étages avant d'arriver devant une porte quelconque après avoir passé quelques bureaux pleins d'employés.

\- Ah, monsieur Stark, nous n'attendions plus que vous ! s'exclama aussitôt une vois dès qu'il eut poussé la porte.

Tony retint de peu le grognement ennuyé qui voulait franchir ses lèvres et se composa un sourire qui semblait tout à fait sincère, avançant dans la pièce pour saluer cet homme - qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, quoiqu'il ne se rappelait jamais des visages - ainsi que les autres par des poignées de main, les écoutant déclamer leurs noms sans même y prêter attention, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne qu'il connaissait bien avance à son tour et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, lui adressant un large sourire tout en s'exclamant, attrapant sa main figée dans le vide, surpris comme il l'était :

\- Anthony ! Je suis ravi de vour revoir, cela faisait longtemps !

L'ingénieur déglutit avec la nette impression de manger des épines, jetant un regard plat en direction de Hammer qui se tenait là, tout en provocation dans le moindre de ses gestes et sa posture, sa main enroulée autour de la sienne tel les anneaux d'un reptile vicieux. Décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, il se pencha vers lui, un sourire bancal sur les lèvres alors qu'il faisait remarquer, acerbe :

\- Ne fais pas semblant de me vouvoyer à nouveau pour avoir mon estime, tu en deviens ridicule.

\- J'agis seulement de la manière dont je le dois, c'est une réunion d'affaires après tout, répliqua Michael avec un léger sourire moqueur, se reculant ensuite et lâchant sa main, retournant à sa place autour de la table au milieu de la pièce.

Bien évidemment pour Tony, être arrivé en retard lui avait réservé la place en face de ce crétin qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, et qui les menaçait plus ou moins lui et Peter. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et il avait de plus en plus l'impression que cette soit disant réunion où ils se trouvaient tous les deux était tout sauf une coïncidence.

Serrant les dents, il décida de finalement se concentrer sur le sujet du jour plutôt que de laisser son regard vagabonder comme il en avait l'habitude - la présence de cet imbécile le refroidissait bien assez, il ne pouvait se laisser aller, guettant le moinde geste suspect de sa part.

Plus les minutes passaient néanmoins, plus il remarquait comme Hammer ne pouvait se départir de son petit sourire, comme s'il possédait un secret d'état - et pour couronner le tout, son regard était beaucoup trop insistant, comme ces minables alcoolisés dans les bars qui fixent les jolies filles. Mal à l'aise, Tony détourna le regard et se concentra davantage sur la réunion et ces histoires d'actions - mais il avait conscience du regard fixe de l'autre et c'était plus que déstabilisant, il avait envie d'en finir avec tout ça une bonne fois pour toute et voir Peter, bon sang.

Lorsque finalement la réunion se termina - sur des choix stupides et des alliances entre quelques compagnies dont Tony se tenait fortement éloigné, étant donné que Star Industries n'avait nullement besoin des autres pour subsister - il se leva avec la ferme intention de quitter les lieux au plus vite, saluant quelques personnes avant de filer, cherchant à s'éloigner d'Hammer qui ne le rassurait pas du tout.

\- Anthony, ne me dis pas que tu me fausses déjà compagnie, ronronna la voix de l'autre homme qui apparut presque soudainement au beau milieu du couloir désert, ayant sûrement fait un détour pour le coincer là.

\- Ce n'était pas voulu, je suis juste fatigué et j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend, prétexta l'ingénieur, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être sur la défensive alors qu'il voyait son interlocuteur s'appuyer négligeamment contre le mur sans détourner le regard.

\- Tu peux bien prendre le temps de discuter un peu avant de repartir, le coupa l'autre avec un sourire - toujours le même, carnassier et moqueur que Tony détestait.

\- A vrai dire, pas vraiment, tenta-t-il en guise de réponse, esquissant un pas vers le fond du couloir pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas le temps de rester ici.

Malheureusement, Hammer ne le laissa pas faire et se planta devant lui, se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour le dévisager, presque menaçant dans sa manière de se tenir. Tony se contenta de pincer les lèvres, le fusillant du regard, se demandant intérieurement ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir lorsqu'il murmura finalement :

\- Est-ce que ce sont tes galipettes avec le gamin qui t'épuisent ? Il ne doit pourtant pas être bien endurant...

Tony lui aurait arraché les dents avec son armure, s'il en avait eu l'occasion, jusqu'à ce que a bouche soit pleine de sang et qu'il le supplie d'arrêter. A la place, il se contenta d'inspirer calmement, lui-même surpris par le self control admirable dont il faisait preuve.

\- Toujours des accusations infondés, Michael ? Être jaloux d'un de mes élèves du MIT est pathétique, même pour toi, charria-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

L'autre se contenta de le fusiller du regard, ne contenant pas sa fureur aussi bien que le milliardaire face à lui. Il avança d'un nouveau pas, entrant davantage dans son espace vital sans se soucier des conséquences.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, persiffla-t-il. J'ai deviné la vérité depuis bien longtemps et crois-moi, lorsque tout le monde sera au courant, tu rigoleras beaucoup moins.

Tony se contenta de rouler des yeux, fier de sa bravade alors qu'il ajoutait à son tour, en quelques mots simples et pourtant si efficaces :

\- Tu es ridicule.

Hammer ne sembla pas apprécier l'accusation et poussa violemment Tony contre le mur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de colère alors qu'il se penchait vers lui, l'écrasant de sa présence. Sa main approcha de la joue du brun et ce dernier l'arrêta d'un geste, sa main agrippée avec fermeté à son poignet pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, lui jetant un regard glacial en guise d'avertissement. L'ingénieur se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était produit quelques années plus tôt, alors qu'il sortait plus ou moins avec cet homme qu'il trouvait à présent détestable - ce dernier avait levé la main sur lui après une dispute particulièrement violente.

Cela ne s'était produit qu'une seule fois. La seconde, Tony l'avait frappé si fort en guise de représailles qu'il lui avait disloqué la machoîre et que cet enfoiré avait finit à l'hôpital - bien mérité.

\- N'essaie même pas, cracha-t-il vers Hammer, le ton de sa voix semblant presque venimeux.

\- Pourquoi ? provoqua l'autre sans se départir de son sourire de requin. Tu laisses bien ce petit merdeux te toucher, après tout !

Tony ne répondit même pas à cette provocation - après tout, c'était juste un moyen détourné et minable de le faire avouer - et ajouta :

\- Tu ne veux pas que je t'envoie une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre serra les dents, semblant presque sur le point de le tuer mais se contenta de le dévisager avec cette haine à peine dissimulée pendant des secondes qui parurent interminables à Tony, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Hammer reculer, le rassurant légèrement.

\- Je vais te faire plonger, Stark. Tout le monde verra le minable que tu es, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Et sans un mot de plus, l'homme d'affaires se détourna de lui et quitta le couloir, le laissant seul ainsi, toujours appuyé contre le mur, le regardé écarquillé de stupeur - et peut-être que l'inquiétude lui bouffait déjà le coeur, rendant son souffle plus précipité et incontrôlé qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. un très mauvais.

* * *

\- Tu ne vas pas chez Stark aujourd'hui, Peter ? questionna May en entrant dans le salon, surprise de voir son neveu ainsi que son meilleur ami assis à même le sol sur le tapis devant la télévision alors qu'elle venait juste de rentrer du travail qui s'était terminé plus tard que d'habitude.

\- J'avais promis à Ned qu'on s'occuperait de ma maquette du Faucon millénium, expliqua l'adolescent avec un sourire un peu gêné, désignant les légos minuscules étalés autour d'eux sur le tapis, manquant de créer un incident diplomatique si quelqu'un avait le malheur de marcher dessus.

Sa tante se contenta d'acquiescer en guise de réponse, se tournant ensuite vers l'invité en question pour lui demander avec un gentil sourire :

\- Tu restes pour manger, Ned ?

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit le lycéen d'un air déçu, jetant un regard appréciateur au sac rempli de courses que May venait de poser sur la table de la cuisine un peu plus loin. Je dois rentrer m'occuper de ma petite soeur dans moins de deux heures, mes parents sortent ce soir.

Peter lui tapota l'épaule en guise d'encouragement, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres avant qu'ils ne se penchent de nouveau sur le Faucon, l'araignée tentant d'ignorer la manière dont May semblait le surveiller sans arrêt depuis qu'elle avait découvert la vérité la veille. Alors qu'il était en train de monter l'une des tourelles quad-laser, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et le récupéra d'un geste, son visage s'illuminant en reconnaissant le destinataire - et puis, il lut le message et son sang sembla se glacer dans ses veines.

 _« Tu as raison. Hammer semble décidé à nous pourrir la vie. »_

La main tremblant légèrement, Peter hésita un instant avant de s'excuser auprès de Ned, se levant pour quitter la pièce, ignorant le regard plus qu'inquisiteur de sa tante face à son air engoissé alors qu'il passait par la porte de derrière, se glissant dans le minuscule carré de verdure qu'ils possédaient pour appeler Tony, ce dernier décrochant à la première tonalité.

« - Ce n'était peut-être pas la peine d'appeler, tu sais, fit remarquer Tony en guise de salutation.

\- Je préfère parler de tout ça de vive voix, répliqua le lycéen avant de se mordiller un ongle, continuant avec plus de sérieux : Alors, que voulais-tu dire par rapport à Hammer ? Il y a du nouveau depuis la visite qu'il a faite chez moi hier ?

\- Ouais. Il était à la réunion à laquelle je me suis rendu ce matin, et il a réussi à me coincer dans un couloir à la sortie pour soit disant discuter, expliqua le milliardaire.

\- Discuter ? répéta le plus jeune, incrédule.

\- En vérité, c'était plus une manière de me menacer, concéda Stark, haussant une épaule que Peter ne pouvait pas voir, de même que son air peu affecté - alors que l'inquiétude lui tordait tout de même l'estomac.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? continua l'étudiant, s'asseyant dans l'herbe tendre par la même occasion, l'arrêtant donc dans les cent pas qu'il avait commencé à faire.

\- En gros ? Qu'il compte trouver un moyen de dénoncer ce que l'on a... ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre. C'ets pour cela que je te contactais, il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voit pas pendant quelques jours, c'est peut-être mieux, le temps que les choses se calment et que je puisse trouver une manière de régler le problème avec lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire ça tout seul ! protesta Spiderman d'un air presque vexé. Je suis sûr que je peux t'aider à-

\- Peter, le coupa Tony d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais tu es encore jeune, et j'en ai vu dans ma vie, des gens dont la vie est ruinée à cause d'un scandale stupide. Je ne peux pas qu'une chose pareille t'arrive, d'accord ? C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te voir à la tour sans me demander mon avis avant, c'est clair ? »

Le plus jeune était vexé pour de bond à présent - même avec ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, Tony avait toujours cette manie agaçante de le surprotéger et le considérer comme un gamin par moment, et bien que ce soit pour lui qu'il faisait cela, ça n'en restait pas moins frustrant - il avait tout de même bientôt dix-neuf ans, bon sang !

« - Très bien, comme tu veux, coupa-t-il finalement, son air agacé se trahissant au son de sa voix.

\- Peter... » marmonna l'ingénieur en remarquant la manière un peu brusque dont l'araignée lui avait répondu.

Entendant son air un peu triste, Parker soupira du bout des lèvres, roulant les yeux tout en arrachant des brins d'herbe d'un geste distrait, ajoutant :

« - Désolé, Tony. C'est juste frustrant, comme situation...je veux dire, on est à peine ensembles et il y a déjà des problèmes de ce genre...je voudrais vraiment être plus vieux. »

Tony rit un peu à ces mots, d'une manière qui gonfla le coeur de Peter alors que le milliardaire ajoutait, d'une voix autant nostalgique qu'enjouée :

« - Et moi je voudrais pouvoir être plus jeune ! »

Peter éclata de rire à ces mots, se jetant dans l'herbe pour s'y allonger, tenant son téléphone plus près de son oreille encore pour mieux entendre le rire de Tony qui continuait de carilloner jusqu'au fond de son âme, et il écouta le brun alors qu'il ajoutait, toujours sur ce ton de plaisanterie :

« - Ne ris pas, c'est la vérité ! Bientôt tu seras obligé de me trimballer avec une canne et j'aurai la tremblote !

\- Imbécile, souffla le lycéen avec un grand sourire, le regard perdu dans les nuages cotonneux au-dessus de lui, masquant par moment le soleil. T'es encore loin d'être dans une telle situation, tu passes ton temps à botter des culs dans ton armure.

\- Quel language ordurier, fit remarquer Tony en ricanant. Je devrais vraiment m'occuper de ton éducation, c'est une catastrophe.

\- Je serai curieux de voir comment tu pourrais t'y prendre, ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner Peter, son sourire s'élargissant encore sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis plein d'idées, pas d'inquiétude, » répondit Stark - et l'étudiant était persuadé que s'il s'était agit d'une conversation face à face, Tony lui aurait adressé son sourire ravageur qu'il aimait tant, suivi d'un clin d'oeil appuyé.

Ils rigolèrent une bonne poignée de secondes après ça, et finalement Peter reprit la parole, plus sérieux cette fois :

« - On fera face à tout ce qui se présentera. Tu vaux la peine que je me batte pour toi, Tony. »

Le silence qui suivit à ces mots inquiéta Peter et sa main se crispa légèrement sur son smartphone, pinçant un peu les lèvres avant de finalement demander, hésitant :

« - Tony ?

\- Comment fais-tu pour toujours sortir des choses pareilles...? demanda finalement le plus vieux dans un murmure à peine audible, visiblement affecté.

\- Je...je ne sais pas, c'est juste ce que je ressens, j'énonce juste la vérité...je crois, répondit le plus jeune avec un sourire hésitant que l'Iron man ne pouvait pas voir.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop gentil, fit remarquer Tony - mais ce n'était pas dit comme un reproche - dans sa bouche, cela sonnait comme le plus beau des compliments.

\- Seulement avec toi, répondit le lycéen en continuant de sourire, stupidement heureux, là installé dans l'herbe sous le ciel qui commençait à se colorer des lueurs du crépuscule, et la voix de l'ingénieur tombant au fond de son oreille, comme un echo aux battements de son coeur.

\- On se reverra bientôt, chuchota finalement Tony, presque incertain. Je vais lui régler son compte, à cet imbécile. »

Peter ne put s'empêcher de rire à ça, prenant quelques longues secondes supplémentaires pour se calmer, lâchant avant de finalement couper la communication :

« - A très vite, Tony. »

Il resta allongé là encore quelques minutes, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient de se dire, mais surtout au problème que posait Hammer - il avait accepté de ne pas s'en mêler, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas réfléchir au sujet - et agir si une solution miracle lui venait à l'esprit.

Soupirant un peu, il se frotta les yeux, l'air las, avant de finalement se lever pour retourner à l'intérieur où Ned devait sûrement l'attendre - et May avait du l'observer depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, il était prêt à le parier.

* * *

Tony avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à fabriquer le boitier imitant les voix que Peter avait créé, et dont il lui avait envoyé les plans par sms, avant de finalement se coucher aux alentours de quatre ou cinq heures du matin. Lorsqu'il se réveilla à peine quelques heures plus tard - il avait toujours du mal à dormir parfois et cette nuit-là n'avait pas fait exception - il lui fallut un peu de temps pour remonter à la cuisine et avancer au radar à la machine à café, demandant par la même occasion à Jarvis d'allumer la télévision.

S'installant dans son canapé, il prit une gorgée de café brûlant dont il avait l'habitude, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui - et oui, il restait des papiers à signer pour Pepper mais il n'avait juste pas la motivation - tout en zappant sur les chaines d'un geste presque automatique.

\- Jarvis, pourquoi New York One ne s'affiche pas ? On a un problème avec une antenne ? demanda soudainement l'ingénieur en se retrouvant face à une chaine cryptée - ce qui était plus que surprenant parce que les seuls problèmes de technologie qu'il pouvait avoir ici consistait d'un grille-pain, et de Thor s'acharnant sur ce dernier lorsqu'il était ici.

Voyant que son IA restait étrangement silencieuse, l'ingénieur fronça légèrement les sourcils et répéta, intrigué :

\- Jarvis ?

\- Il y a d'autres choses plus importantes à faire aujourd'hui monsieur, comme par exemple ces dossiers que mademoiselle Potts-

\- Montre-moi cette chaine, tout de suite, souffla Tony d'un ton sec.

Il le sentait à présent - le mauvais pressentiment de la veille, et cette fois c'était bien plus fort, et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

Et lorsque Jarvis arrêta de crypter de lui-même la chaine et de lui montrer les infos new-yorkaises qui étaient diffusées en continu sur cette dernière, il comprit pourquoi.

« - _...scandale qui remue le monde des peoples de New York depuis ce matin, en effet la rumeur que le milliardaire et super-héros Tony Stark aurait une relation d'ordre intime avec un mineur de son projet de financement du MIT s'est déjà répandue..._ »

La première chose que ressentit Tony face à ça, ce fut un grand froid, comme un vent glacial qui venait de tomber sur lui, compressant son coeur de la plus horrible des manières, finissant par lui couper le souffle. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa l'écran sans le voir, déjà à des années lumières de là, cherchant à reprendre son souffle en s'accrochant à son T-shirt, essouflé. Ses mains tremblaient et il ne pouvait plus penser correctement, se sentant à deux doigts de la crise de panique, un bruit étranglé s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

\- C'est pas possible, murmura-t-il dans un bruit choqué, portant une main à sa bouche - il se sentait sur le point de vomir.

\- Monsieur- tanta Jarvis, inquiet par l'état alarmant de son créateur.

\- Comment ça a pu arriver...?

Il parlait d'un ton presque suppliant, comme si cela pouvait effacer les infos qui s'affichaient sur l'écran, avec des commentaires de gens qui ne le connaissaient même pas - et putain, c'était un coup d'Hammer, il le lui avait dit, qu'il le ferait plonger en enfer, et cet enfoiré semblait bien partit pour réussir.

Mais ce n'était pas sa réputation qui l'inquiétait le plus en cet instant - en réalité, c'était même le dernier de ses problèmes, et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser à présent, c'était Peter.

Peter, qui allait le détester pour ça. Peter, dont il venait de ruiner la vie juste parce qu'il avait été faible et qu'il avait cédé, et cet enfoiré de Michael - il n'avait même pas envie de s'énerver, à vrai dire. Il était juste las, et il lui semblait que c'était comme ça que c'était supposé se terminer depuis le début, après tout. Car c'était bien connu, jamais rien ne se passait comme il le voudrait - et il avait beau ne pas être croyant, il se disait quelque part que si dieu existait - autre que ceux d'Asgard - il devait probablement lui en vouloir personnellement.

\- Monsieur, vous devriez- essaya de nouveau son IA, avec un ton de voix presque triste.

\- Tais-toi, parvint à murmurer Tony tant bien que mal, les yeux fixés sur ses mains tremblantes - et bon sang, c'était tout son corps qui était secoué de soubresauts en réalité.

\- ...Tony ?

Le brun releva brusquement la tête, son regard déjà brillant de larmes dont le barrage était prêt à céder se fixant sur Steve qui venait de rentrer et le regardait avec de grands yeux, autant surpris que mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le blond après un instant d'hésitation.

Tony eut envie de lui rire au nez. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question, sérieusement ? Avait-il l'air d'aller parfaitement bien en cet instant, bordel ?! Il était à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique - étonnant qu'il parvienne à la contenir pour l'instant, d'ailleurs - et il lui demandait si ça allait ?!

\- Parfaitement bien, Cap, répliqua-t-il, le visage se tordant d'une grimace moqueuse.

Ce qui lui brisa le coeur, ce fut le fait que Steve le _croit_. Malgré son air plus que sarcastique, son regard bordé de larmes et ses tremblements à peine cachés, le blond se contenta d'acquiescer, comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse suffisante pour lui. Comment avait-il pu sérieusement l'aimer à ce point à un moment donné, si même en tant qu'ami, le soldat n'était pas capable de se rendre compte de sa souffrance ?!

Peut-être qu'il la remarquait, à vrai dire. Peut-être décidait-il juste de le laisser dans son coin, et c'était sûrement la meilleure option selon lui. Néanmoins, Tony ne pouvait pas épiloguer davantage sur ce sujet, car le principal concerné faisait remarquer :

\- Je reviens de mon jogging...il y avait pleins de journalistes au pied de la tour, est-ce que c'est normal ?

Face au mutisme du brun, Steve finit par froncer les sourcils et avança davantage dans le séjour malgré ses chaussures légèrement sales, et le bruit de la télévision allumée attira irrémédiablement son attention alors que Tony gardait la tête basse et les épaules baissées, comme un coupable près à être jugé - il l'était, coupable, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne à présent.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Tony ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête en entendant la voix de Steve et son ton décontenancé, estomaqué même, alors qu'il fixait les informations affichées à l'écran avec des yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Et pourquoi se sentait-il soudain tellement obligé de se justifier auprès de son idole d'enfance ?

Pourtant, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge alors que Steve venait de baisser les yeux vers lui, jetant un regard légèrement perturbé dans sa direction avant de demander, incertain :

\- Ce sont seulement des rumeurs, pas vrai ?

Et Tony ne put rien faire d'autre que de répondre par un rire nerveux, ses mains tremblant deux fois plus alors qu'il n'osait regarder le soldat, honteux - mais lorsqu'il y parvint finalement, tout ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de celui qu'il avait aimé autrefois fut un effarement sans nom, et cet air déçu, si désappointé qu'il avait toujours su lui réserver à la perfection - mais c'était à la limite du dégoût à présent, et ça lui détruisait le coeur.

\- C'est une plaisanterie...Tony, dis-moi que tu n'en est pas arrivé à ce point-là... demanda le blond, choqué.

\- Je...tenta misérablement l'ingénieur, la voix hésitante.

\- Non...Tony, c'est juste..ce n'est pas _normal_...!

Tony avait toujours détesté entendre Steve lui faire la morale alors qu'il était lui-même loin d'être un saint, mais c'était pire en cet instant - l'entendre critiquer ce qu'il ressentait pour Peter alors que lui l'avait laissé, abandonné sur ce sol glacial de Russie, avec pour seules armes son armure et ses larmes. Et il voulait le lui cracher à la figure, faire remarquer qu'il avait lui aussi ses défauts et qu'ils étaient sûrement bien plus grave que d'aimer quelqu'un de plus jeune que soi, mais le milliardaire ne pouvait pas, son corps toujours figé par la nouvelle et l'arrivée impromptue du soldat.

\- Comment as-tu pu en arriver là ?! s'exclama Steve, presque avec colère.

\- Tu m'as abandonné ! répliqua aussitôt Tony, comme si c'était la seule raison, la seule chose dont tout dépendait - et dans un sens, peut-être que c'était vrai, peut-être que si Steve ne l'avait pas laissé en arrière d'une telle manière, il n'aurait pas regardé Peter, pas ainsi.

Le super-soldat se mit à rire - mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de joyeux, c'était presque moqueur et Tony se demanda pourquoi - qu'avait-il donc fait de si horrible pour voir son idole d'enfance le considérer de la sorte ?

\- Abandonné ? Sérieusement, quel âge as-tu Tony ?!

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Captain America ne lui laissa pas cette chance, haussant un sourcil avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus sérieux :

\- J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que mon retour se passe bien, comme le voulaient Fury et Ross, mais la vérité c'est que c'est impossible, pas avec les erreurs que tu passes ton temps à faire. Mon dieu, quand je pense que j'ai vu ce gamin il y a moins de deux jours ici...en fait, vous veniez de...

Le blond ne termina pas sa phrase, secouant la tête d'un air effaré. Le coeur de Tony se tordit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il le vit faire demi-tour, et il avait beau savoir qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse, il demanda quand même, suppliant :

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici, c'est...je ne veux plus être associé à tes erreurs Tony, je suis désolé qu'on en arrive là, expliqua brièvement Steve avant de quitter la pièce, laissant un peu de terre de son jogging à Central park sur le sol de la tour et le tapis moelleux étalé devant la télévision où il avait appris l'horrible nouvelle.

Le brun se contenta de le regarder partir dans un espèce de brouillard, plus que choqué - de tous les scénarios possibles, il ne pensait pas que Steve en arriverait là aussi vite, de faire le choix de tourner les talons et de le laisser derrière une fois encore, de ne pas se soucier de ses problèmes, et avait-il un jour été au moins son ami s'il réagissait de la sorte ?

Brisé, il se contenta de se laisser glisser au sol, tremblant alors que son souffle se remettait à devenir erratique, et les larmes qu'il retenait tant bien que mal finirent par couler, glissant en silence sur ses joues alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sangloter - il se trouvait déjà bien assez misérable sans en plus faire de tels bruits.

* * *

Peter ne regardait jamais la télévision le matin avant de partir au lycée. A vrai dire, il n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'y intéressait vraiment, puisque Ned et lui passaient plus de temps à télécharger en douce les films et les séries qu'ils souhaitaient regarder - même s'il regardait les infos lorsqu'il en avait la possibilité pour savoir si quelqu'un avait besoin de l'aide de Spiderman. Néanmoins, il ne regardait jamais ça le matin, sachant qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de sécher les cours s'il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas à New York - et c'était toujours le cas, nous parlions de New York après tout - et May ne mettrait que peu de temps à découvrir qui il était. C'était même déjà un miracle qu'elle ne se pose pas des questions avec ce sujet maintenant qu'elle connaissait sa relation avec Tony.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas allumé la télévision ce matin-là avant de partir en cours, et il aurait peut-être dû. Quant à son téléphone, il le glissa dans sa poche sans l'allumer mais là aussi, il n'aurait pas du s'en abstenir parce qu'il aurait vu le message de son meilleur ami lui disant de ne pas venir au lycée. Mais à présent c'était trop tard, alors qu'il se trouvait dans les couloirs de l'établissement et que les gens se donnaient des coups de coude en le désignant, chuchotant sur son passage. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement, évidemment, puisqu'il avait la tête prise par ces histoires avec Hammer - et puis, cela ne faisait que deux jours et Tony lui manquait, alors rien de tout cela n'aidait.

Malgré tout, il finit par remarquer le comportement des autres étudiants vis-à-vis de lui et cela finit de le mettre mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Se demandant s'il n'avait pas quelque chose sur le visage ou s'il avait mis un vêtement à l'envers, il se dirigea vers les toilettes pour vérifier mais tout lui semblait étrangement à sa place, aussi se contenta-t-il de ressortir sans comprendre. Peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées ?

\- Alors Parker, combien il te paye pour ça ?! chuchota d'un ton moqueur un autre lycéen en le bousculant au passage, son visage tordue en une grimace méchante.

Peter manqua de se figer au beau milieu du couloir, sentant son sang remonter jusqu'à ses oreilles alors que son coeur se mettait à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, bon sang ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas...

Non, personne ne pouvait savoir, tout allait bien. Tony ne l'aurait jamais dit à qui que ce soit et Hammer n'avait pas de preuves, tout allait-

\- Eh Parker, fallait nous dire que t'aimais les vieux, t'aurais pu te taper le directeur ! lâcha un élève dans un coin, faisant ricaner la moitié du couloir par la même occasion.

L'araignée écarquilla les yeux, choqué, ne se rendant pas compte du frisson qui parcourut son corps. Ils savaient, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Il ne chercha même pas à savoir comment ou à se défendre, la seule chose rationnelle à laquelle il pensait à travers la peur qui le paralysait à moitié, c'était de trouver Ned, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider, lui expliquer, il devait sûrement savoir !

Sans attendre, il baissa la tête et continua sa route en avançant plus vite, ignorant les remarques et les insultes sur son passage jusqu'à ce qu'il voit avec une joie non dissimulée son meilleur ami à son casier qui se trouvait juste à coté du sien. S'y précipitant, il vit Ned écarquiller les yeux et lui chuchoter à peine arrivé :

\- Tu regardes jamais ton portable le matin, ou quoi ?!

\- Euh, non, répondit le lycéen d'un air gêné. Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'avais envoyé un sms pour te dire de ne pas venir, tu comprends pourquoi, je suppose.

Peter se contenta d'acquiescer, la gorge nouée. Il avait suffisamment était insulté pour une année entière, là, et le fait de ne pas avoir démentit les rumeurs des élèves ne faisait que prouver sa culpabilité. Son camarade le fixait, l'attrapant finalement pour le tirer dans une classe vide à l'abri des regards des autres et ferma la porte à clé, se tournant ensuite vers le brun pour demander :

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- De...mais je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez depuis ce matin ! tenta-t-il misérablement.

\- Tu ne regardes pas la télé le matin, c'est vrai, acquiesça Ned en soupirant un peu, pinçant les lèvres avant de récupérer son téléphone à son tour, se connectant à internet et au site de la chaine New York One pour lui montrer les infos en temps réel et qui passaient souvent en boucle sur ces chaînes-là.

Il ne fallut qu'une minute tout au plus pour que Peter manque de s'effondrer, s'écroulant lourdement sur l'un des bureaux, la panique commençant à pulser à travers chaque pore de sa peau. Son regard s'écarquilla de stupeur et il rendit d'une main tremblante le téléphone à Ned qui tenta tant bien que mal de lui venir en aide.

\- Peter ! tenta-t-il, l'aidant à se relever. Bon sang, alors c'est vrai ?!

Le concerné se contenta de faire oui de la tête, l'air pathétique ainsi tremblant, et Ned le fixa d'un air choqué alors qu'il murmurait, toujours aussi sûr de lui malgré l'horrible situation :

\- Je l'aime...

Son meilleur ami ne savait pas quoi dire - ce genre de choses n'avait jamais été le domaine dans lequel il excellait et il ne savait pas comment aider Peter, qui semblait si triste et brisé, et-

\- Je dois rejoindre Tony tout de suite, fit soudainement le brun en se redressant avec plus d'assurance, cherchant à calmer les battements de son coeur et de penser de manière un peu plus logique.

\- Tu vas quoi ?! s'affola Ned. Non, Peter, attends !

Mais c'était trop tard, le lycéen venait déjà de quitter la salle vide et se dirigeait à grands pas vers la sortie, bien décidé à entrer dans la tour de Tony - dieu sait comment il allait réagir face à la nouvelle qui se propageait déjà dans toute la ville, comme l'un de ces scandales people stupides que Peter avait toujours vu à la télé étant plus jeune - penser qu'il était l'un des principaux concernés à présent le laissait dans un état indéfinissable, mais Tony...il devait le voir tout de suite.

* * *

D'accord, monter à la tour grâce à ces pouvoirs d'araignée n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées, mais à vrai dire il y avait tellement de journalistes devant l'entrée de la tour qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de faire le tour et de grimper jusqu'à une fenêtre qu'il fut obligé de casser - Tony allait l'étrangler - pour entrer de force, se mettant à courir partout pour trouver Tony.

\- Peter, monsieur se trouve dans le salon principal, fit soudainement Jarvis en le voyant s'obstiner à fouiller chaque pièce.

L'intervention inattendue de l'IA le fit se figer un instant de surprise, ne s'y attendant pas du tout - et cela ne le rassura pas pour autant, car Jarvis avait eu ce ton étrange, presque triste alors qu'il l'informait de l'endroit où se trouvait son créateur. Plus qu'inquiet, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se rendit à l'étage correspondant, se figeant sur le seuil où Steve s'était tenu moins d'un quart d'heure plus tôt, se contentant de juger et de repartir dans un mouvement brusque et furieux.

Tony n'avait pas bougé depuis que le super-soldat s'en était allé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, assis sur le tapis épais et doux posé sur le sol. Sa tête était coincée entre ses bras, comme s'il refusait de voir en face la vérité qui s'étalait à présent aux yeux de tous - et Peter se sentit irrémédiablement coupable, car s'il avait attendu jusqu'à ses vingt-et-un ans, peut-être qu'ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui.

Avançant avec lenteur jusqu'à lui, il finit par murmure du bout des lèvres, incertain :

\- Tony ?

Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête, et Peter manqua d'avoir un mouvement de recul face au regard dévasté que le milliardaire posa sur lui. Il hésita à peine une poignée de secondes durant laquelle ils se contentèrent de se fixer, et l'araignée savait que c'était presque un défi, une manière de le pousser à partir, mais il ne pouvait pas, il en était incapable - et il franchit le dernier mètre qui les séparait, se jetant au sol pour prendre le plus vieux dans ses bras maladroits.

\- Peter, je-

\- Chut, tenta le plus jeune, la voix tout aussi tremblante que lui. C'est...ça va aller, on va trouver une solution, tout ira bien...

Lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle de la part de Ned moins d'un quart d'heure plus tôt, il était terrifié et ne savait pas quoi faire, comptant sur le plus vieux pour l'aider - et au final, il était celui en train de le réconforter, et les rôles étaient inversés de nouveau. Drôle de voir comme Tony l'aidait à devenir adulte plus ou moins intentionnellement, à vrai dire.

Au final, ils finirent par être plus accrochés comme deux koalas plus qu'autre chose, et peut-être bien qu'ils tremblaient tout autant l'un que l'autre, tant et si bien qu'on ne savait pas où commençait la peur du premier et où se finissait celle du deuxième. Peter avait le visage enfoui dans le cou de son idole, les yeux fermés et il murmurait en boucle des paroles rassurantes, cherchant davantage à se conforter lui-même que la personne qu'il tenait contre lui de toutes ses forces.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Tony d'un air coupable, incapable de le regarder en face, se contentant de s'accrocher à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Peter aurait voulut l'accuser, tout lui mettre sur le dos mais ce n'aurait pas été juste, pas alors qu'il était tout autant coupable de cette affection sans bornes qu'il ressentait que lui. Ce n'était pas sa faute si quelqu'un - très visiblement Hammer - avait été raconter ça à des journalistes peu scrupuleux.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas notre faute, souffla le plus jeune avec une tristesse non dissimulée - parce que maintenant que les gens savaient, comment ferait-il pour prouver que ses sentiments étaient sincères ? On l'accuserait d'avoir été manipulé ou il ne savait quoi encore et cela lui brisait le coeur, parce que c'était tout l'inverse de la vérité.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi à même le sol, comme si cela pouvait effacer la situation, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et le reste du monde se fit une joie de se rappeler à eux lorsque quelqu'un arriva au même étage qu'eux, les interrompant brutalement. Surpris, Tony releva la tête et fixa Pepper qui venait d'arriver, sous le choc. La gorge nouée, il jeta un regard incertain à Peter qui semblait tout aussi surpris que lui et ils finirent par se lever, s'aidant l'un de l'autre comme ils avaient appris à le faire ces derniers mois - et avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir, la rousse avança droit vers eux et frappa le milliardaire d'une large gifle sur le visage, l'air furieuse.

Presque aussitôt, l'araignée ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas dans sa direction, tentant d'avoir l'air menaçant malgré son jeune âge et s'écria :

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Laissez-le tranquille !

Ce fut Tony qui répondit à ça, levant simplement une main pour lui dire d'arrêter, le frustrant d'autant plus alors que sa prise sur la main du plus vieux se faisait plus forte, comme s'il avait peur de le voir le foutre dehors maintenant que Pepper était là - d'ailleurs, cette dernière ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de la présence du lycéen, criant seulement envers celui qui était toujours son patron dans les faits :

\- Comment peux-tu me ridiculiser comme ça ?!

\- Je...tenta Tony d'un air gêné, incapable de savoir quoi répondre de constructif.

Après tout, il avait été avec Pepper durant de longues années et à présent, elle venait d'apprendre, par le biais des médias qui plus est, qu'il sortait avec Peter, et autant dire que tous les deux n'avaient rien en commun si ce n'est lui, Tony. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il se contenta de fixer la jeune femme sans savoir quoi répondre alors qu'elle les dévisageait tour à tour sans ajouter un mot. Peter semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui, regardant la jeune femme en se demandant s'il devait dire quelque chose. Finalement, elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers Tony et la question jaillit d'entre ses lèvres, plus qu'innatendue :

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?

L'araignée manqua de tombe à la renverse face à une telle question de la part de la rousse tandis que Tony lui se contentait d'acquiescer, la gorge nouée.

Pepper sembla réfléchir un instant, soupirant lourdement en se mettant à faire les cent pas devant eux et se planta au bout d'un moment pile devant eux, s'exclamant en récupérant un carnet de notes sortit d'on ne savait où :

\- Bon, la première chose à faire c'est de démentir les rumeurs. Je ne sais pas qui a commencé à raconter ça, mais-

\- Pepper...commença Tony, sous le choc.

\- ...je devrais pouvoir trouver de qui il s'agit et proposer une somme en échange d'une destruction de preuves, continua-t-elle sans écouter l'ingénieur, continuant à écrire à une vitesse affolante sur son carnet.

\- Pepper, pourquoi tu fais ça ? intervint le plus vieux, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à combien c'était irréaliste, comme situation.

La rousse eut une légère grimace alors qu'elle regardait vers eux et Peter se sentit obligé de baisser les yeux, mal à l'aise dans une telle situation.

\- Malgré tout ce que tu as fait Tony, je suis toujours ton amie et je veux t'aider, même si je crois que c'est sûremement la pire situation dans laquelle tu t'es jamais mise, ça va être un vrai bordel de calmer les choses, donc t'as intérêt à coopérer, d'accord ?

Bouche bée, le milliardaire se contenta de donner son accord, jetant un coup d'oeil en coin à Peter dont la prise sur sa main s'était rafermie avec plus de force encore - et l'aide de la jeune femme était tout aussi innatendue qu'appréciée, mais peut-être avaient-ils une chance.

\- Tout d'abord, je programme une conférence de presse dans une heure, souffla-t-elle en récupérant son starkphone personnalisé offert par Tony dans sa poche. Ensuite, je veux savoir qui a bien pu lâcher ça ?

\- On est certains qu'il s'agit d'un homme du nom de Michael Hammer, intervint directement Peter vers elle pour la première fois.

Cette dernière se contenta de faire une recherche sur l'homme en question, acquiesçant pour elle-même avant de continuer, l'air imperturbable :

\- A-t-il des preuves que vous êtes ensembles ?

\- C'est impossible, intervint Tony. Les seules choses qui se sont produites...ont eu lieu ici.

\- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, merci, répliqua Potts en continuant de taper sur son téléphone comme une folle, reprenant ses pas vifs dans ses talons à hauteur vertigineuse. Le mieux serait de démentir la nouvelle et annoncer par la suite que tu sors déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre dont et donneras le nom pour faire plus vrai.

\- Personne n'acceptera de mentir sur un truc pareil pour moi, Pepper, fit remarquer l'Iron man d'un air misérable, s'affalant lourdement sur le canapé, vite suivit de l'araignée qui appuya son épaule contre la sienne en guise de soutien silencieux.

\- Je peux le faire, lâcha-t-elle sans même les regarder.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'écria le brun, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

\- Et pourquoi on est obligés d'en arriver là, hein ?! s'exclama un peu brutalement Peter, sa main se crispant dans celle que Tony tenait.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers lui, surpris par cet éclat de voix frustré qui venait de lui échappé et il baissa la tête, horriblement gêné. incapable de s'en empêcher, Stark posa la question fatidique, ne pouvant pas la retenir sur ses lèvres :

\- Est-ce que tu es jaloux ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Spiderman d'un air boudeur, croisant les bras d'un geste tout de même incertain.

\- Je ne compte pas m'approprier Tony, si ce que tu crois, petit, souffla Pepper en haussant une épaule, l'air totalement désintéressée. Il est bien assez inssuportable comme ça, j'ai passé mon tour.

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas si insupportable que ça tout de même...

Le regard des deux autres fut suffisamment éloquent pour qu'il comprenne que, si, il était bien un emmerdeur de première difficile à supporter au quotidien - mais ça n'empêchait pas ces deux-là de l'aimer, d'une certaine manière, et c'était sûrement cela le plus beau dans l'histoire.

\- Bon, dans tous les cas ce Hammer n'ayant pas de preuves, ce sera bien plus simple pour nous de procéder. Je pense par contre que Peter ne devrait pas intervenir durant la conférence, ce serait bien trop étrange.

\- Et ta tante, Peter ? intervint soudain le milliardaire, inquiet.

Le plus jeune écarquilla légèrement les yeux, et avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, l'ingénieur fit remarquer :

\- Pendant qu'on se trouve à cette conférence, tu devrais lui expliquer toute la situation avant qu'elle ne dise trop de choses comprometantes, d'accord ?

Le lycéen accepta d'un signe de tête, sachant que c'était sans doite la meilleure chose à faire. Se levant, il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher légèrement vers Tony pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, murmurant contre ces dernières :

\- Sois prudent, on se voit plus tard. Je te tiens au courant pour May.

Tony se contenta de répondre au baiser sans ajouter un mot, inconscient du fait que Pepper avait détourné la tête, gêné à l'diée de les voir s'embrasser, et l'ingénieur le regarda partir dans l'un des couloirs de la tour - et il pensa soudainement qu'avec les journalistes, Peter avait dû entrer d'une manière peu conventionnelle - il ne valait mieux pas savoir laquelle pour l'instant.

Tournant alors la tête vers Pepper, il remarqua que cette dernière le dévisageait des pieds à la tête avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu as une mine affreuse, Tony. Va te préparer, la conférence est dans moins d'une heure.

* * *

En le voyant arriver à la conférence, personne n'aurait pensé que Tony se tenait près d'une heure plus tôt dans les bras de Peter, fragile et à deux doigts de craquer face à la situation. En cet instant, il portait un costume d'un bleu satin impeccable, une éternelle paire de lunettes perchées sur le nez tandis qu'il avançait jusqu'au micro sans se départir de son petit sourire provoquant qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher face aux journalistes. Ils en avaient parlé durant tout le trajet pour venir ici avec Pepper, et il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire.

 _« - T'embrasser ? avait répété le milliardaire, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu la proposition de sa secrétaire et amie._

 _Cette dernière se contentait d'acquiescer, gardant son air tout aussi professionnel qu'à l'accoutumée, même avec une telle discussion, et ajouta :_

 _\- Leur dire qu'on est ensembles ne suffira pas à te disculper de toute cette affaire, et tu le sais. C'est le moyen le plus simpel de le prouver sans avoir un retour de flammes._

 _\- Et tout ça ne te dérange pas ? avait demandé Tony, les lèvres légèrement pincées._

 _\- Je m'en fiche un peu Tony. A vrai dire, j'ai dépassé tout ça avec toi depuis longtemps, cette partie de ma vie est derrière moi._

 _\- Mais je ne veux pas faire de mal à Peter...avait-il murmuré d'un air coupable, incapable de la regarder en face._

 _Face à l'étrange mutisme de la rousse, il avait finit par redresser la tête et se tourner vers elle, remarquant qu'elle le dévisageait avec attention, le mettant un peu mal à l'aise. Finalement, un sourire un peu triste s'était glissé sur le visage de Potts alors qu'elle avait fait remarquer :_

 _\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Tony n'avait pas répondu à cette question, se contentant de tousser un peu pour masquer sa gêne. Il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autrs options, alors ils feraient avec, et allait prier pour que Peter ne voit jamais ces images, même s'il y avait peu de chances pour ça - il devrait trouver la meilleure des manières pour se faire pardonner. »_

Retirant le verre coloré de devant ses yeux, il chassa tout cela de son esprit et fixa les journalistes entassés sur des chaises un peu plus bas, avides des mots qu'il allait prononcer - il n'avait plus eu de conférences de ce genre depuis bien longtemps, mais il savait toujours comment procéder pour les tenir au creux de sa main et gérer la situation, du moins l'espérait-il.

\- Bonjour à tous, lâcha-t-il d'un ton presque ennuyé dans le micro, continuant de sourire d'un air presque moqueur.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'un brouahah n'explose dans la salle et que tout le monde cherche à lui poser une question en premier. Habitué à ces agissements, Tony ne fit que lever une main pour réclamer le silence avant de continuer calmement :

\- Comme vous avez pû le constater ce matin, une drôle de rumeur s'est répandue sur ma personne ainsi qu'un futur élève de mon programme spécial au MIT.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Pepper qui se tenait un peu en retrait en attendant d'entrer en scène et reporta son regard sur les journalistes, ajoutant :

\- Cette rumeur comme quoi nous aurons une relation d'ordre intime est bien évidement fausse et n'a aucune raison d'exister.

Le murmure enfla parmi la foule et plusieurs agitaient déjà la main pour attirer l'attention de Tony, que ce dernier finit par donner à une blonde habillée d'un tailleur impeccable et qui demanda aussitôt :

\- Monsieur Stark, comment pouvons-nous savoir si vous dites la vérité ?

L'ingénieur manqua de rouler des yeux face à une telle question et la fixa, répondant du tac-au-tac :

\- Je ne sais pas qui a lancé cette rumeur à la base, mentit-il en haussant un sourcil, mais cette personne ne devait pas avoir la moindre preuve, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, cela aurait déjà fait le tour d'internet et des chaines d'informations.

Il se redressa d'un air fier, les toisant du regard avant d'ajouter d'un ton légèrement méprisant :

\- De plus, je suis déjà en couple avec quelqu'un depuis des années, je pensais pourtant cela clair, mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas.

Il laissa le silence stupéfait s'installer - remarquant la manière dont le regard de certains coula en direction de Pepper, bien droite dans son tailleur hors-de-prix, la main rabattue sur quelques dossiers alors qu'elle fixait la foule sans un mot, l'air intéressée par les évènements. D'un geste, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre devant les journalistes, un sourire de façade parfaitement immité collé sur leurs lèvres à tous les deux, et il lui vola un rapide baiser avant de poser une main sur ses hanches, tentant d'ignorer le bruit des appareils photos qui les mitraillaient durant leur geste - et ça ne faisait que le mettre mal à l'aise, car Peter verrait ces photos-là partout. Malgré tout, au fond de lui il se sentit tout de même un peu fier, car ce plus ou moins baiser volé à son amie contre leur gré à tous les deux n'avait aucunement la saveur de ceux de Peter, trouvant ceux de la jeune femme qu'il avait aimée autrefois à présent fade et sans vie.

Ceux de l'araignée ne manquaient jamais de lui rappeler que c'était sensé être interdit, bien qu'il n'y fasse plus vraiment attention depuis quelques temps, mais c'était aussi quelque chose de doux, de terriblement tendre qu'il avait ressentit d'une tout autre manière avec Pepper, des années plus tôt. Il n'aurait su comment l'expliquer, mais ça lui semblait juste être normal, alors que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas avec Potts.

Tout sourire, il continua pendant encore un moment de répondre aux questions qui lui étaient posées, détournant habilement celles qui pouvaient être suspicieuses ou trop en réléver, s'assurant que chacune des personnes présentes ici soit persuadée qu'il était bel et bien avec Pepper - et qu'on laisse Peter tranquille, tomber dans l'oublir, c'était le mieux pour eux.

Au bout d'une heure supplémentaire néanmoins, il décida que c'était bien largement suffisant et dirent au revoir à la foule avant de se retrouver dans l'une des salles vides adjacentes qu'ils avaient occupée avant de se jeter sur le devant de la scène.

Soupirant lourdement, Tony s'installa dans l'une des nombreuses chaises de bureau vides qui trainaient ici, regardant d'un air fatigué Pepper se remettre à faire les cent pas - cette femme ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ?!

\- On dirait qu'on s'en est bien sortis, si je vois les premiers retours rapides de quelques chaînes diffusant en direct, s'exclama-t-elle en regardant son smartphone, vérifiant l'efficacité de leur conférence.

\- Je croyais que New York One avait été la seule à parler de tout ça ? fit remarquer le milliardaire d'un air las, passant une main sur son visage épuisé.

\- Le fait qu'on ait annoncé une conférence a attiré plus de monde que prévu, donc beaucoup de chaines d'infos people secondaires ont surfé sur la vague aussi.

Elle haussa les épaules et ajouta avec un sourire amusé :

\- Tu sais comment ils sont, certains feraient n'importe quoi pour un peu plus d'audience.

Il acquiesça légèrement d'un geste distrait, jetant un coup d'oeil à son téléphone, ne remarquant aucun message de la part du lycéen.

\- Je me demande comment Peter s'en est sortit pour expliquer la chose à sa tante, souffla-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Voyant que la rousse n'ajoutait rien à cela, son esprit dériva un peu alors qu'il pensait à voix haute, hésitant un peu :

\- Je devrais l'appeler pour savoir si tout va bien.

La jeune femme lui jeta finalement un coup d'oeil et acquiesça, lui faisant signe d'aller discuter un peu plus loin alors qu'elle continuait à taper furieusement sur son starkphone personnalisé - il ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait, mais mieux valait la laissait faire, il vouait de toute manière une confiance quasiment aveugle à Pepper.

Quittant la pièce par une porte adjacente, il arriva presque aussitôt dans un couloir qui semblait désert. Hésitant un instant, il vérifia que personne n'arrivait avant d'appeler l'étudiant qui décrocha au bout de deux sonneries seulement :

« - Tony ? s'exclama le plus jeune en guise de salutation.

\- Hey petit, répondit l'ingénieur, incapable de s'empêcher d'utiliser ce surnom qui agaçait Parker. Comment ça s'est passé avec ta tante ? Je crois qu'elle devait déjà être au travail en plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais ça a été, expliqua Peter d'un ton calme. J'ai réussi à me rendre à son travail et puisqu'elle savait déjà qu'on est ensembles c'était plus simple, je lui ai juste dit qu'on comptait étouffer les rumeurs, au moins jusqu'à mes vingt-et-un ans...je suppose.»

Stark se contenta d'acquiescer pour lui-même, l'air soulagé d'apprendre tout ça - c'est que May ne le portait déjà pas dans son coeur du tout, alors s'il faisait la moindre bêtise supplémentaire concernant Peter, nulle doute qu'elle le lui ferait regretter très cher.

« - On dirait que les choses vont plutôt bien se terminer pour l'instant, lâcha le plus jeune d'un ton presque enjoué.

\- Ne parle aps trop vite, je crains que nous n'en avons pas fini avec Hammer, soupira Tony d'un ton inquiet.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûr, répondit l'ingénieur d'un ton maussade, les lèvres légèrement pincées.

\- On va trouver un moyen de le doubler à son propre jeu, se contenta de dire l'araignée. Et puis, même si on ne pouvait plus rien faire et que la vérité...apparaissait au grand jour, je me battrais s'il le faut.

\- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas voir ta vie devenir un enfer à cause des médias et du reste de ces imbéciles, fit remarquer l'ingénieur.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop, souffla le plus jeune avec un petit sourire que Tony ne pouvait pas voir. Dans tous les cas si le scandale éclatait pour de bon, il suffirait d'attendre que ça se calme, ces vautours de journalistes ont toujours d'autres infos plus grosses à balancer pour faire de l'audience.

\- Tu parles d'eux comme Pepper, s'exclama le plus vieux avec un rire étouffé. »

A ces mots, Peter pinça un peu les lèvres - il était rentré chez lui après s'être expliqué avec May, et il avait bien évidemment allumé la télévision - et même s'il savait que c'était pour détourner les rumeurs de lui, voir Tony embrasser la rousse du bout des lèvres lui avait retourné l'estomac, et un frisson avait courut le long de ses épaules, mauvais, presque moqueur, alors les paroles jaillirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les stopper, cherchant sûrement à se rassurer, d'une certaine manière :

« - Je t'aime. »

C'était incroyable, de voir la manière dont ces mots lui sortaient naturellement, comme un cadeau qu'il souhaitait offrir à Tony à chaque occasion qui se présentait, et il se sentit stupidement heureux lorsque le brun répondit sans même réfléchir, comme si c'était si simple, si normal :

« - Moi aussi, Peter. »

Il y eut encore un de ces instants de silence qu'ils pouvaient partager sans gêne, que ce soit au téléphone ou dans l'atelier de Tony, et finalement ce fut ce dernier qui ajouta :

« - On se voit dès que possible, d'accord ? »

Échangeant des dernières paroles, ils finirent par raccrocher et Stark soupira un peu, s'appuyant sur le mur dans son dos, le stress accumulé depuis quelques jours à cause des menaces de Hammer se faisant enfin plus léger - pas disparu, car cet enfoiré était toujours une menace, mais il parvenait enfin à respirer tranquillement sans risquer la crise de panique la minute suivante.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne prit pas garde aux bruits de pas qui approchaient, et lorsque finalement il l'entendit et releva la tête, il se retrouvait déjà plaqué contre un mur, une main crispée sur son poignet, l'empêchant ainsi d'utiliser sa montre transformable comme avec Bucky des mois plus tôt, se contentant de laisser échapper un glapissement de surprise, fixant avec stupeur nulle autre qu'Hammer. Avant même que ce dernier eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'ingénieur serra les dents et cracha, furieux :

\- Toi ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?!

\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais pathétiquement mentir aux journalistes, c'est tout, souffla l'homme d'affaires avec son éternel sourire de requin alors qu'il le regardait de haut en bas d'un air appréciateur qui fit frissonner Tony de dégoût.

\- Lâche-moi, fit ce dernier en tentant de desserrer sa poigne d'une main - mais ce n'était pas suffisant et l'autre l'avait parfaitement coincé, à son plus grand malheur.

Michael secoua d'ailleurs la tête avec lenteur, l'air plus qu'amusé de la situation actuelle et se servit de son autre main pour lisser le costume de bleu soie qu'il portait pour la conférence, continuant d'un ton badin :

\- Ce serait bien moins amusant. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ?!

\- Évidemment, tu n'as aucune preuve des mensonges que tu racontes partout pour me foutre dans la merde ! s'exclama l'ingénieur avec fureur.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? se contenta de demander l'autre, amusé.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sentir son ventre se contracter, inquiet. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de preuves, pas vrai ?! Les seuls endroits où il avait embrassé Peter ou un peu plus, c'était à la tour et Jarvis veillait au grain, absolument personne ne pouvait avoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une preuve.

\- C'est du bluff, grogna-t-il, tentant de cacher son air tout de même incertain.

Hammer eut un petit bruit étouffé semblable à un ricanement et s'écarta de lui, glissant une main dans sa poche pour en tirer son téléphone. Gardant un oeil sur le milliardaire, il l'alluma et chercha une poignée de secondes quelque chose avant de tourner l'écran vers Tony pour lui montrer une série de quelques photos qui le figèrent sur place, stupéfait. Sur ces dernières, malgré le noir de la nuit et les lumières de la ville de New York, on voyait parfaitement Peter et Tony dans l'une des voitures hors de prix de ce dernier, mais également ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire tous les deux. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas la plus évidente des preuves - l'ingénieur se contentait d'avoir la main sur la nuque du lycéen et d'accord, peut-être qu'ils étaient dangereusement proches, leurs têtes penchées l'une vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs cheveux se frôlent - mais Tony savait que ce serait bien assez pour des journalistes idiots, cette photo qui datait d'il y a des mois, alors qu'il avait ramené Peter chez lui après le gala où ils avaient justement vu Hammer. Relevant les yeux vers ce dernier, il ne put s'empêcher de cracher, acerbe :

\- T'avais prévu ton coup depuis des mois, hein ?!

\- Naturellement, répondit l'autre, moqueur. Je voulais être certain de faire ça de la meilleure manière possible, et surtout pour être sûr que tu avais eu le temps de craquer et de faire certaines choses pas très autorisées à ce morveux entre temps.

Tony se contenta de déglutir avec difficulté, fixant le téléphone que l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel semblait lui agiter sous le nez. Profitant de cette occasion, il s'empara de l'appareil sans prévenir, plus vif qu'un serpent avant de jeter ce dernier contre le mur le plus proche, le brisant en morceaux, se tournant ensuite vers Hammer, pensant que ce dernier allait se jeter en hurlant - mais il se contenta de continuer à le fixer sans bouger, quoique son sourire s'était peut-être fait plus grand et moqueur, si tant est que ce soit possible.

\- Anthony, voyons...tu ne penses pas que j'ai été assez bête pour n'avoir qu'une seule copie de ces photos, quand même ?

Serrant les dents, l'ingénieur se contenta de luir renvoyer un regard noir sans rien dire. Peut-être que Jarvis pourrait pirater les réseaux de Michael et effacer toute trace des photos ? Il devait absolument rentrer chez lui pour agir au plus vi-

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y penser davantage car l'autre le poussait de nouveau contre le mur, l'écrasant de sa présence - Hammer avait toujours été plus grand, qu'il en soit maudit - avec un petit air supérieur que Tony arborait bien des années plus tôt, il y a longtemps de cela.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? gronda-t-il avec fureur, tentant de se dégager en vain.

\- Je te propose un marché, souffla seulement l'autre en guise de réponse, commençant à jouer avec le bord de la veste de Tony qui se sentit déglutir, horriblement mal à l'aise.

\- Quel genre de marché ? s'obligea-t-il à demander, malgré son ressentiment évident pour la situation.

\- Je supprime la moindre copie des photos, mais en échange...

Fier de son petit effet et de rendre l'ingénieur aussi figé sur place, il prit le temps de glisser un bout de papier dans la poche intérieure du costume de Tony, terminant en approchant trop près de ses lèvres :

\- ...tu viendras à moi, ce soir.

Et d'accord, Tony comprit parfaitement ce que cela sous-entendait, merci bien. Dégoûté, il repoussa l'autre d'un geste brusque qui se laissa faire, ricanant seulement en le fixant de haut en bas de cet air possessif qui fit frissonner le milliardaire de dégoût, avant qu'il en disparaisse dans le couloir comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Horrifié, Stark se laissa glisser au sol, reprenant son souffle un instant, totalement paniqué. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation ?! Il pouvait effectivement demander à Jarvis de pirater le réseau de Hammer, mais il suffisait que ce dernier ait placé les photos dans une carte SD ou une clé USB n'étant pas reliée à un ordinateur ou un quelconque appareil et il était fichu - et connaissant cet enfoiré, c'était sûr et certain qu'il avait également fait une copie de ce genre.

Tony le savait, que tout finirait mal et qu'il n'aurait jamais du s'engager sur un tel chemin, laisser son coeur faire ce qu'il voulait car voilà le résultat, et il était coincé maintenant - et la pensée de savoir ce qu'il allait devoir faire le répugnait. Mais ce n'était qu'une fois après tout... et après, tout serait fini, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Tony fixa la façade de l'hôtel luxueux devant lequel il venait d'arriver au volant de sa voiture, la main crispée sur le bout de papier d'Hammer froissé entre ses doigts, son téléphone en silencieux, ignorant les sms et messages de Peter, le coeur au bord des lèvres à l'idée de ce qui allait se produire. Il ne voulait pas. Bon dieu, la simple idée de ce qui allait arriver lui donnait envie de fuir en courant et de vomir sur le bas-côté du trottoir, le ventre tordu de douleur. Et le fait de savoir qu'il allait blesser Peter par la même occasion lui brisait le coeur - car il ne pourrait jamais lui cacher une chose pareille, et il n'avait pas le choix d'accepter ce chantage pour être enfin tranquille.

Fourrant le bout de papier dans sa poche, il avança jusqu'à la façade luxueuse de l'hôtel, se glissant à l'intérieur. Presque aussitôt, un des hommes travaillant ici se présenta à lui avec ce genre de sourire vendeur et hypocrite que Tony n'avait jamais aimé et qu'il affichait pourtant partout dans le passé alors qu'il vendait ces horribles armes et ces Jericho à tour de bras.

\- Monsieur Stark, nous vous attendions, salua l'autre en s'inclinant légèrement, lui tendant un trousseau au bout duquel se trouvait une unique clé ainsi qu'une plaquette en métal sur laquelle était inscrit un numéro de chambre.

Tony se retint de faire demi-tour, attrapant la petite clé argentée en déglutissant un peu trop fort, cachant ses mains tremblantes par habitude. Remerciant d'un air distrait le groom de l'hôtel, il jeta un coup d'oeil au numéro de la chambre et entreprit de s'y rendre rapidement - plus vite ce serait fait et plus vite il pourrait laisser tout cela derrière lui, il ne cherchait rien de plus après tout.

Arrivé devant la porte affublée du numéro quarante-trois, il introduisit la clé dans la serrure, inspirant un bon coup et fermant un instant les yeux, comme si cela pouvait effacer la situation actuelle - mais c'était tout sauf le cas, évidemment. Tournant cette dernière, il se glissa dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, à peine éclairée par la lumière des lampadaires extérieurs qui donnaient une teinte orange à la pièce à travers la fenêtre. Refermant sans un bruit derrière lui, il n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose d'autre lorsqu'un corps se pressa contre le sien, intrusif et un peu familier, bien des années plus tôt.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, fit la voix rauque d'Hammer tout contre son oreille, ayant presque lair de jubiler. Ce merdeux t'as rendu faible Anthony, c'est presque pathétique.

\- Apparemment, pas assez pathétique pour que tu sois désintéressé, répliqua Tony du bout des lèvres, se laissant faire avec un flegme manifeste, simple spectateur de ce qui allait se passer - pas question qu'il donne du sien non plus.

\- Tu es un trop bon coup pour que je sois vraiment désintéressé, se contenta de répondre Michael, de ce ton de voix qui semblait lui dire : je vais faire ce que je veux de toi, et tu ne peux rien y changer.

Stark eut envie de rire quelques part, à ces mots - voilà ce qu'il était pour la plupart des gens, lorsque le reste ne passait pas son temps à le le rabaisser ou à le détester - un bon coup. On pouvait le juger d'aimer Peter, mais ce dernier était le seul ne l'ayant jamais casé dans l'une de ces horribles catégories auxquelles il faisait face depuis son enfance.

Sans un mot, Tony se laissa entrainer jusqu'au lit de l'hôtel, qui semblait tout aussi grand que la note de ce dernier devait être élevée, tombant entre les draps dont la douceur le dégoûtait presque, et il devait se le répéter encore et encore, "tu n'as pas le choix, tu n'as pas le choix..." alors les lèvres de l'autre se dirigeaient jusqu'à son cou, l'effleurant tandis qu'il entreprenait de lui retirer son costume hors de prix.

C'était le deal, la meilleure chose à faire pour que la vie de Peter ne soit pas ruinée par la vérité qu'ils partageaient tous les deux et pourtant Tony se sentait souillé à chaque fois que l'autre le touchait, et il avait envie de le frapper à mort ou de sangloter misérablement, malgré le fait que ce soit loin d'être son genre - et il se surprit à imaginer qu'il s'agissait de Peter, parce que peut-être que ce serait moins horrible, moins dégoûtant, que ça paraitrait plus vrai.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il sentit la bouche d'Hammer se refermer sur lui un peu plus bas, il ne put retenir le bruit désespéré qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres qu'il referma aussitôt, honteux - il n'était pas faible, il ne l'avait jamais été, mais l'obliger à faire des choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui retournait l'estomac, peut-être pire encore que l'Afghanistan - ça, c'était la meilleure manière de le briser pour de bon.

Et l'autre se contentait de sourire, d'un air aussi moqueur que vainqueur alors que son visage remontait jusqu'au sien pour l'embrasser - pourtant, ses lèvres n'atteignirent jamais les siennes lorsque quelqu'un l'envoya voler à travers la pièce, laissant l'ingénieur totalement stupéfié fixer nulle autre que Peter.

« Que fout-il ici, bordel ?! » fut la première pensée cohérente qui traversa l'esprit de l'ingénieur alors qu'il regardait le lycéen se tenir bien droit dans son costume, ne portant pas le masque si bien qu'on voyait parfaitement à quel point son regard étincelait d'une fureur mal contenue que Tony ne lui avait jamais vue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?! cracha-t-il en direction de Hammer qui se redressait avec difficulté, s'appuyant sur le mur tout en remontant son pantalon qui avait glissé sur ses hanches, s'essuyant légèrement la bouche par la même occasion.

Malgré la colère sourde qui émanait de Peter, cela ne semblait pas être suffisant pour l'homme d'affaires qui continua de fanfaronner avec joie, s'exclamant :

\- J'étais en train de me le taper avant que tu n'arrives, au cas-où ce ne serait pas assez évident pour une petite merde telle que toi.

Il lui jeta un regard de haut en bas avec un sourire moqueur en voyant son costume de Spiderman, sans se soucier de la haine que dégageait le plus jeune, continuant :

\- Je me doutais que c'était toi, le morveux araignée. Peu importe après tout, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de prendre ce qui m'appartient de droit.

\- Tony ne t'appartient pas ! hurla le lycéen en approchant dangereusement de lui, à deux doigts de le frapper.

\- Peter- tenta d'intervenir le milliardaire, la gorge nouée à l'idée que tout se termine mal - et parce qu'il avait décidé de régler les choses seul, putain.

\- Non, Tony, répondit le plus jeune avec fermeté mais néanmoins la même douceur habituelle que lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole. Laisse-moi régler le problème, s'il te plait. Je vais te ramener à la maison.

L'ingénieur se sentait ridicule - voilà que l'étudiant d'à peine dix-neuf ans avait décidé de lui sauver la peau et de le tirer de cet enfer dans lequel il avait plongé la tête la première, ce qu'il regrettait amèrement à présent. Inspirant longuement pour se calmer, il tira sur la literie soyeuse du lit de l'hôtel pour se couvrir, tout de même prêt à intervenir au moindre problème - parce que bon sang, Hammer était capable de tout et s'il faisait le moindre mal à Peter il lui arrachait la tête lui-même.

\- Vous êtes immondes, lâcha leur ennemi en plissant le nez, les sourcils froncés en prenant un air dégoûté.

Ses paroles mirent aussitôt Tony mal à l'aise, parce qu'il n'avait pas oublié que tout ça n'était pas sensé se produire, que ça n'aurait jamais dû, mais Parker semblait n'en avoir strictement rien à faire, répliquant avec un petit sourire fier - et bon dieu, il ressemblait presque à Tony dans ses jeunes années au MIT comme ça :

\- Désolé, je crois que tu es juste jaloux parce que moi je n'ai pas besoin d faire du chantage pour avoir Tony.

Hammer se contenta de babiller un cri rageur en guise de réponse avant de se jeter sur le lycéen qui l'esquiva avec habileté, bondissant au plafond pour s'y accrocher comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale du monde et l'entoura d'un tas de toiles sans attendre, loin d'être impressionné par la manière dont l'autre lui hurlait des insanités. Retombant souplement sur le sol, il tourna la tête vers Tony lorsque ce dernier fit remarquer, l'air estomaqué :

\- Il ne nous lâchera jamais Peter, tu n'aurais pas dû venir...

A sa plus grande surprise, le lycéen se contenta de lui adresser un sourire, fixant l'autre collé au sol à cause de ses toiles et lâcha, mine de rien :

\- Eh bien, au contraire, je pense qu'on va réussir à se débarrasser de lui facilement. Depuis qu'on a informé mademoiselle Potts de la situation, elle a fait pas mal de recherches sur lui avec l'aide de Jarvis, et il semblerait qu'il ait trempé dans pas mal de trucs louches, comme du trafic d'êtres humains pour son entreprise...

A ces mots, le visage d'Hammer prit une teinte cadavérique alors que Tony laissait échapper un bruit étouffé, sous le choc d'une telle information.

\- Et la liste de choses illégales qu'il a faites est plus longue que mon bras, continua Peter. Quant à ces soit disantes preuves, Jarvis a supprimé toutes celles qui ont été copiées sur les réseaux de cet enfoiré, et normalement...

Se penchant légèrement, il ignora le coup que tenta de lui mettre l'homme d'affaires apparemment peu scrupuleux, glissant une main dans l'une des poches de son pantalon pour en tirer une clé USB, qu'il agita sous les yeux de ce dernier avant de l'écraser entre ses doigts. Voyant l'air perdu du milliardaire, il expliqua :

\- Jarvis a noté dans ses réseaux que les photos avaient été copiées sur une clé, et en piratant les caméras se trouvant che lui, on a pu voir où il avait msie la clé, c'est à dire dans sa poche. il y a mieux, mais bon, termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Récupérant les vêtements de Tony, il les donna gentiment à ce dernier, poussant Hammer pour l'obliger à regarder contre le mur tandis qu'il continuait :

\- Pepper a déjà contacté les autorités, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, alors on va y aller, nous.

\- Et s'il parle de nous à la police ? continua Stark, inquiet.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont y prêter attention ? Pepper leur a fournit la liste complète de tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est à peine s'il sera autorisé à avoir un avocat, alors l'entendre déblatérer sur notre cas...c'est le cadet de leurs soucis.

Stupéfié, Tony se contenta de le fixer, et son coeur finit par se gonfler dans sa poitrine alors qu'il affirmait, attendri :

\- Tu as grandit, Peter.

Et le sourire éclatant que ce dernier lui renvoya fut suffisant à effacer la peine qu'il avait ressentit jusqu'alors.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'affaire Hammer fit grand bruit alors que tous les choses illégales qu'il cachait depuis des années avaient été révélées au grand jour par Pepper avec un soin méthodique qui semblait presque maladif, et Tony en était sûr, elle s'en était donné à coeur joie. Michael avait tout de même tenté d'accuser le milliardaire de ses maux, mais les preuves apportées par la jolie rousse avaient été une preuve suffisante pour le juger sans sommation et il avait terminé au fin fond d'une prison de haute sécurité, d'où il ne pourrait ressortir, d'après la loi américaine un peu ridicule, que dans mille cent dix-huit ans - autant dire qu'il allait y finir ses jours, un point c'est tout.

Savoir qu'Hammer était à présent derrière les barreaux avait grandement rassuré Peter et Tony, néanmoins ils étaient encore légèrement anxieux alors que le stress des derniers jours retombait enfin. Ce jour-là, près de deux semaines après les évènements, ils se trouvaient dans l'atelier du milliardaire. Suite à ce qu'il s'était passé, Peter avait expliqué le plus gros à sa tante et il lui avait fallut persévérer pour que cette dernière accepte de se rendre souvent chez Stark pour l'aider à aller mieux.

En effet, depuis ce qu'Hammer avait fait Tony était plus réservé, ce qui était plus que choquant car on parlait tout de même de Stark, pas n'importe qui. Ils n'avaient plus couché ensembles depuis et Peter comprenait tout à fait pourquoi, et pour l'instant il s'employait juste à faire en sorte que le plus vieux aille mieux, lui demandant peut-être un peu trop souvent s'il allait bien, comme en cet instant :

\- Tout va bien, Tony ?

Ce dernier releva la tête du costume de Spiderman sur lequel il travaillait - il trouvait toujours des choses à améliorer et ajouter, au contraire de ses armures qui étaient devenues parfaites avec ces années de travail dessus - et répondit d'un ton calme :

\- Oui, évidemment.

Presque aussitôt, Peter s'entendit lui-même soupirer d'un ton las avant de faire remarquer :

\- Arrête de mentir, Tony.

Le concerné grimaça un peu et lâcha le tournevis sur lequel sa main était crispée, lui jetant un regard en coin avant de se tourner pour de bon vers lui.

\- Tu sais qu'on va devoir en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun se contenta de sourire un peu à ces mots, le fixant sans détour tout en faisant remarquer, amusé :

\- On dirait notre discussion, des mois plus tôt.

\- Je suis sérieux, lâcha l'araignée en guise de réponse, l'estomac tordu de douleur en voyant le regard triste qui s'étala sur le visage de son idole.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? murmura finalement ce dernier, le regard de nouveau baissé en direction du sol, n'osant plus le fixer dans les yeux.

\- Déjà, je veux savoir où est passé Steve, ça fait deux semaines qu'il n'est plus dans la tour.

Il regretta presque ses paroles en voyant le regard écarquillé de Tony à ces mots et retint le besoin urgent d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, se mettant à mordiller le bout de son pouce pour s'occuper alors que l'ingénieur inspirait à fond, expliquant :

\- Tu te rappelle lorsque tu es venu à la tour le jour où la rumeur s'est répandue à la télévision ? Un peu avant, Steve revenait de son jogging et a vu les journalistes au pied de la tour, et lorsqu'il est arrivé eh bien...je n'allais déjà pas bien, et il a vu la vérité aux infos...disons qu'il ne l'a pas très bien pris.

\- Pourtant, tu as fais une conférence de presse pour détourner les rumeurs ! protesta le plus jeune avec véhémence.

\- Steve n'est pas stupide, avoua Tony avec un pauvre sourire, qui malheureusement contenait encore toute son affection perdue pour le soldat. Il t'avais vu avec mes vêtements deux jours plus tôt et...eh bien je n'ai absolument pas démentit ses accusations, tu sais.

Il se tordit les mains, l'air mal à l'aise, avant d'avouer au plus jeune :

\- Il m'a envoyé un sms ce matin.

\- Un sms ? répéta Peter d'un air incrédule - parce que sérieusement, le Captain était plutôt du genre à envoyer des lettres, aussi désuet cela soit-il.

Stark se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, attrapant son téléphone glissé sous un tas de dossiers en vrac auquel il avait à peine jeté un coup d'oeil, et le jeta vers l'araignée qui l'attrapa au vol, l'allumant par la même occasion, connaissant le code par coeur.

Tony le lui avait donné quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'il avait les mains pleines de cambouis et ne pouvait pas répondre lui-même à un sms important, et lui avait donné le code avant de lui dicter quoi répondre pour lui - et navait jamais changé la combinaison à quatre chiffres, depuis.

Quelque part, cela confortait encore Peter - qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour avoir accès à ce téléphone qui aurait sûrement pu pirater les codes nucléaires ou faire chuter Wall Street s'il 'lavait voulu - et ce fut d'autant plus le cas lorsqu'il vit que le numéro du Cap n'était plus sous le nom de Steve comme la denrière fois qu'il avait eut le téléphone en main, mais bel et bien remplacé par le nom impersonnel de Rogers. Et même s'il avait toujours eu peur d'une possible relation entre le soldat et le milliardaire, cela lui faisait plus de peine que de bien, de voir où ils en étaient arrivés.

Chassant cela, il se concentra sur le sms datant du matin même, lisant les lignes en sentant la rancoeur enfler dans ses veines, comme un poison dont il ne voulait pas mais qui arrivait quand même, incapable à juguler :

 _« - Bonjour Tony._

 _J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à la situation, et je dois te dire que je ne compte pas revenir à la tour. Nous avons eu beaucoup de différents par le passé et je pensais que cela finirait par être réglé, qu'on pourrait rester proches mais ça...c'est en trop. Je comprends que nous avons grandit durant des époques différentes, mais si tu as fait cette conférence pour démentir la vérité, c'est que encore aujourd'hui, les couples avec une trop grande différence d'âge ne sont pas bien vus, et ça me paraît logique._

 _Je ne t'en veux pas, mais j'ai toujours eu du mal avec ta conception des choses, et je ne peux pas vivre à un endroit où tu fais...ce genre de choses à un mineur, je suis désolé. Je n'en parlerai à personne dans tous les cas, je pense que nous avons déjà assez posé de problèmes l'un à l'autre comme ça, et si tu es heureux dans cette...situation, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler._

 _Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de mon aide, mais je préfère en rester de là à présent, je suis désolé. »_

\- C'est une plaisanterie ! explosa Peter avec fureur, se retenant de peu de jeter le téléphone de l'ingénieur à travers la pièce, la colère parfaitement lisible sur son visage.

\- Calme-toi, s'il te plait, se contenta de demander le milliardaire.

\- Me calmer ?! Comment je pourrais me calmer ! Il t'a abandonné pour de bon cette fois, il ne sais faire que ça !

Tony accusa le coup, sa tête se baissant face à la dure vérité sortant de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait et Peter se sentit légèrement coupable, néanmoins incapable de s'arrêter alors qu'il ajoutait :

\- Je le déteste. Je le hais !

\- Mets-toi à sa place, Peter, tenta le plus vieux du bout des lèvres. Il a grandit durant une époque où le fait que deux hommes soient ensembles était déjà interdit, alors avec la différence d'âge en plus ? C'est normal qu'il le prenne ainsi, c'est dans son éducation.

Le plus jeune se contenta de secouer la tête, l'air absolument contre l'avis du brun alors qu'il faisait rmarquer :

\- Cela fait des années qu'il a été décongelé, il aurait eu le temps de s'habituer à ça !

\- Pas la différence d'âge, répliqua Tony en soupirant lourdement, l'air las.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu lui pardonnes ça Tony, je t'en prie ! s'exclama le plus jeune d'un aussi désepséré qu'exaspéré, s'approchant de lui pour le dévisager, la gorge nouée.

\- Je peux l'excuser, mais pas le pardonner, et ce sont deux choses différentes que tu devrais pouvoir comprendre. J'entends son point de vue, ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis d'accord avec lui.

Il baissa un peu les yeux et ajouta avec un faible sourire :

\- Il n'a jamais essayé de se mettre à ma place, rien qu'une fois. Il se fiche de savoir si j'ai risqué ma vie pour le sauver plus d'une fois, si j'ai manqué de rester coincé dans l'espace alors que j'envoyais ce foutu missile sur le vaisseau chitauri, si j'ai créé Ultron juste pour rentre le monde meilleur, si Bucky a tué mes parents, si on s'aime ou pas, il ne voit que le côté "hors-la-loi" de la chose.

\- Tony...murmura Peter, bouleversé par l'air brisé que le plus vieux arborait à présent, perdu dans ses souvenirs des années plus tôt, douloureux et toujours aussi proches, prêts à ressurgir de nouveau pour lui rappeler à quel point il était incompétent comparé à tant d'autres, comme il ne valait pas la peine qu'on se batte pour le garder. Peter détestait ça.

\- Je l'ai aimé, avant de te rencontrer. Je l'ai vraiment aimé, malgré tout nos différents et nos combats, je crois que j'avais encore cet espoir si stupide que les choses pouvaient changer mais je ne remplaçait personne, je n'étais personne, et il m'a fallut beaucoup trop de temps pour le comprendre. Qu'à côté de Bucky, je ne serai jamais rien.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux à présent alors que la vérité sortait de sa bouche, éraflant sa gorge comme si des épines vénéneuses en sortaient, et peut-être que tout ça, c'était un peu des épines après tout, car elles ne parvenaient à passer et il ne voulait même pas les voir - la vérité faisait trop mal mais il l'avait dite à Peter quand même.

Parce que depuis sa naissance, ça avait toujours été comme ça, après tout - il était sa propre épine, celle qui dérangeait les gens qu'il aimait, qui était plantée dans leur talon où en travers de leur gorge, présence loin d'être indispensable - et il y avait tout de même quelques exceptions, des gens qui chérissaient son épine, comme Pepper et Rhodey, mais ce n'était pas pareil, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie sans le vouloir et que Peter avait finit par lui apporter, à défaut de Steve.

\- Tu es quelqu'un pour moi, et tu sais que je ne suis pas le seul, Tony, souffla le plus jeune, les larmes aux yeux lui aussi, parce qu'il détestait voir à quel point la douleur psychologique du brun semblait être physique tant il avait mal. Je te l'ai dit, et je le répèterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra, mais je ne partirai jamais.

\- Je sais, murmura l'ingénieur avec un sourire, attendri - et au final, c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, que Peter lui serait toujours là, et c'était suffisant.

Ce dernier finit par se planter devant lui, l'attrapant maladroitement pour le serrer dans ses bras, le visage du plus vieux toujours assis sur sa chaise enfoui dans son T-shirt au niveau de son ventre.

\- Je passe mes examens de fin d'année dans moins d'une semaine. après cela, on devrait aller quelque part, lâcha le lycéen. Pourquoi pas rejoindre Rhodey, s'il est toujours à ta villa à Malibu ?

\- Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas- tenta le brun, la voix légèrement étouffée par le tissu du haut que portait Peter.

\- Tony, il t'adore, fit remarquer Spiderman en roulant des yeux. Bien sûr qu'on devrait, il sera ravi de finir ces vacances avec toi.

\- Ta tante devrait venir, alors. Il faut bien que j'arrive à me faire accepter en tant que...beau fils.

Ces paroles firent légèrement rire Peter, l'une de ses mains remontant jusqu'aux cheveux de Tony dont il s'amusa à enrouler les courtes mèches autour de ses doigts d'un geste distrait alors qu'il lâchait :

\- Cette situation est dingue. Alors qu'elle est sûrement du même âge que toi !

\- Je sais, ça me fait bizarre à moi aussi, marmonna l'ingénieur, la tête dans le T-shirt et l'odeur si parfaite de Peter.

Ce dernier s'écarta un peu, prenant son visage entre ses mains avant de se pencher pour poser gentiments ses lèvres sur son front, murmurant :

\- Mais tout ira bien.

\- Tout ira bien, répéta le plus vieux, cherchant sûrement à se convaincre lui-même.

Il leva les yeux, dévisageant Peter qui le fixait toujours avec cette adoration dévouée qui lui retournait toujours l'estomac avec bonheur, et il remarqua alors :

\- Tu as changé, ces derniers mois. Tu es plus mature.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le concerné. Je n'en ai pas l'impression, pourtant... mais il faut dire qu'avec tout ce qui est arrivé, je n'ai pas vraiment eut le choix.

Tony se sentit presque coupable à ces mots et le plus jeune s'empressa de le rassurer, murmurant :

\- Pas ta faute.

Se penchant un peu plus malgré le fait que cela devienne inconfortable pour lui, Peter l'embrassa avec cette douceur innocente qui le caractérisait et que Tony aimait tellement - il ne pensait pas pouvoir bénéficier de tout ça un jour, ce bonheur presque en trop qui semblait le remplir en permanence - et qui se souciait vraiment de l'énième abandon de Steve alors qu'il avait ça ? Que Peter le regardait de cette manière si aimante et pleine de promesses ?

\- Je t'aime, murmura Tony dans le silence affectueux qui s'était installé, refusant de le lâcher, gardant ses bras enroulés autour de son ventre.

Il y aurait des jours où ça n'irait pas. Des jours avec, des jours sans, sans compter qu'ils allaient encore devoir cacher la vérité pendant deux ans avant de pouvoir vivre ensembles plus librement. C'était des contraintes, mais ce n'était pas si grave, car si c'était le prix à payer pour être avec l'autre, ils acceptaient avec joiee. Et puis si la vérité éclatait, tant pis - ils étaient prêts à se battre pour garder ce qu'ils avaient, et Peter l'avait promis, n'est-ce pas ? Lui ne l'abandonnerait pas comme le reste du monde l'avait fait.

Alors ce n'était pas parfait, ça ne le serait sans doute jamais, même entre eux - il y aurait des disputes et des désaccords, parce qu'ils étaient si semblables et pourtant un monde les séparait toujours.

Mais ça allait.

Tout irait bien, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il leur restait, d'une certaine manière.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et vous voilà la fin ! Eh bien, ce fut long et laborieux mais je pense que ça en valait la peine ! :D C'était un pur bonheur d'écrire sur eux et je pense que ça se voit dans mon texte, à vous de me le dire ! ^^

Concernant Hammer, il était vraiment utile et je voulais le réutiliser ! Pour Steve, je sais que certains vont être énervés après lui, mais il faut essayer de le comprendre, il est né à une époque très différente et ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à accepter pour lui. Quant à Pepper...de mon point de vue, malgré les erreurs de notre Iron man national je pense qu'elle sera toujours de son côté, parce qu'il le mérite et qu'il en a besoin ! :)

Je pense avoir fait le tour, en tout cas je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire de plus, donc je vous remercie une dernière fois car c'est grâce à vous que cette fanfic est allée aussi loin ! :D On se retrouve pour une autre fic, et d'ici là laissez une petite review en passant, au moins pour la fin ! :)


End file.
